Nobody's Daughter
by Wizard of Anthropophage
Summary: (On Hiatus) OC STORY. An unawaken witch is brought back from the Human Realm to attend DWMA. Everyone finds her unusual, maybe because she's a mute or dresses like she went to a funeral. People judge her before they get to know her but only a few accept her differences. Warnings: Violence, language, bullying, abuse, substance abuse, self injury. Rating May Go Up. HIATUS
1. Witches are Novelty

**A/N: This idea has been trying to drill itself outta my skull for a while now. Instead it decided to hammer it's way out and distracted me from my homework. I hope you enjoy the 3,000+ of this OC fiction. There are numerous characters from Soul Eater, but you will recognize then (Hopefully)… Thanks for taking the time to read the A/N.**

'Italics are thoughts'

'CAPS is the OC writing a note'

**_''-Bold with Italics are-'' _**flashbacks or meanwhile'

* * *

**Chapter 1: Witches are Novelty**

**_"I automatically assume people won't like me, so I don't talk to them unless they approach me first. I can't become a part of a crowd because I can't get past that feeling that I don't belong." –Kara, Ballads Of Suburbia-_**

* * *

"There's a witch in the human world?"

Seven teens stood before a tall man in a black rugged cloak. There was a girl with dirty blonde pigtails, her forest green eyes full of anticipation. Next to her was an albino looking boy with sharp teeth. To their left were two tall girls, obviously sisters due to their facial appearance, except one had long medium blonde hair and the other short honey blonde. In between the sisters was a boy with three stripes in his hair and gold eyes, he had a neutral look on his face. A boy with pale blue hair with excitement in his eyes and a tall shapely girl with long black hair tied in a ponytail stood to the left of the trio.

"Yes! But an unawaken witch," The man in the rugged black cloak spoke, his expression hidden by the goofy mask but his voice was cheerful. The figure was Lord Death, or Shinigami, as every student at the DWMA called him. "This unawaken witch must be found before any other witch does. Having a witch as our ally is very beneficial! Look at little Angela! and Kim! And Crona! They're our allies! You three love it here don't you!?"

Two more teens and a child about 5 walked up to the podium where Shinigami and the other's stood. The child wore a hat resembling a Chameleon and lavender pink irises. The two teens looked somewhat similar but completely different. Her emerald green eyes were tough but kind and her pink hair was short and choppy, her posture held confidence. The other teen stood awkwardly, shuffling on either foot and holding their arm. If you quickly glance you would not be sure of their gender unless close observation. She was very tall about 5 foot 8 and stood with desperation to not be there, her hair was a pink lavender that was short and long random choppy chunks hung freely.

"Hey Crona!" The girl with forest green eyes skipped up to the awkward lanky girl, "Morning Kim! and Good Morning Angie~!"

"M-morning Maka," Crona hugged her arms close to her body.

"Goood Morrrning from your God!" The boy with pale blue hair posed in front of everyone.

"Good Morning you three, it looks like Angie had a good night rest," The tall girl with the black pony tail bowed.

"I did! Mifune read me a story called 'Snow White' last night! But I fell asleep before he finished," The young girl eagerly spoke.

"Yeah, yeah, morning everyone, so why did you call us here! The way the pervert over there described it, this is suppose to be important!" Kim, the girl with green eyes spoke up, anxiously waiting for Shinigami to answer.

"I'm not a pervert~!" A tall man with red shoulder length hair approached, "Good morning my sweet baby girl!" Maka pushed her father away.

"Ah yes~! Anyways, I have heard, from a reliable resource, that there is an unawaken witch in the human realm!" Shinigami clapped his cubed hands together.

"There's a witch in the human world!?" Angela, Kim and Crona said in unison.

"Yes! But an unawaken witch," Shinigami sweatdropped wondering if he would be repeating himself all morning. "As I was announcing to these kids earlier, The witch must be found before any other witches could get her. It is very important to have more allies from the witch community~"

"Understanding. But who will go to the human realm, Shinigami?" Maka's green irises glittered hoping she would be the one to take up the mission. "Will we go as a group or only a meister and weapon?"

"Easy answer Maka! Death the Kid will go~!" Shinigami sang, "Its a pretty easy mission and I think Kid would need to work on his people skills!"

"Father! What do you mean 'work on my people skills'!? I'm doing perfectly fine without socializing with every single person who exists!" Death the Kid, also known as Kid to his friends and father, protested. He ran a hand through his asymmetrically striped hair. Grumbling like a child, "My people skills are great, thank you very much."

"Pffft!" The sisters who stood next to Kid did their best muffling their laughter. The sister with long medium blonde hair was the first to burst, "Oh god~ Kid I think you really do! Remember that lady who's hair was supposedly 'asymmetrical', you lectured her for hours about how to curl her hair!"

The blonde with short hair rolled on the floor laughing. "Hahah, giraffes!"

"Liz!" Kid angrily turned to the girl with long medium blonde hair, "Even you said that her hair was not curled properly! And Patty! I'm not a giraffe!"

"Well I'm sorry son. You'll temporarily attend the high school there. My resources have told me she is a girl about your age and attends the local school. It's a large school though, and you'll most likely have to socialize with other students there to find the unawaken witch, but-"

"Hey, What about me!? I'm the Star around here! I should get a special mission too!" The boy with pale blue hair exclaimed from the top of the mirror that was above Shinigami.

"Oh, Black*Star, not right now, please?"

"Ah, Black*Star! Eh, well," Shinigami plucked Black*Star from the mirror and placed him on the floor, "I need you to..."

His eyes were getting wider in anticipation. The girl with black hair nervously shook her head at the boy.

"To deliver a package! To, um… Australia!" Shinigami pointed a cubed finger in the air, "Its very important, you see, there is a 3 star meister that patrols the Great Victorian Desert and is awaiting a package from me!"

Everyone besides Black*Star sweat dropped.

_'He's not gonna fall for it, right?'_

"Me and Tsubaki accept! Yahoo!"

_'Damn it Black*Star'_ Tsubaki awkwardly laughed.

"OKay, well Black*Star, tomorrow after Kid leaves for his mission, you leave for yours as well."

"Understood!"

"Father I wish to speak with you in private!" Kid demanded.

"Okay Kiddo!" Shinigami glanced up to the group, "I'll see you kiddies later!"

After everyone shuffled out of the Death Room each having a conversation about the unawaken witch, Kid turned to his father.

"I'm curious, Do you know who the unawaken witch is?"

"Not a clue"

"What!? So you want me to wander around the human realm trying to find an unawaken witch who is possibly doesn't exist!?"

"No, I know the area the witch is at. I said just a while ago that she's a girl who is about your age and attends to local high school there. It's a rather large school for a small community though. From what I was told it's not a private school or anything. It's just a local high school, and students from the 150 mile radius attend there. But there are dorms there, I don't know why though."

"Wait, who gave you this information?"

"A reliable resource son~!"

_**XxXxXx**_

It was Monday, the sun was shining bright, and the air smelt of wet soil and cat piss. Another school day for her with annoying students. Lazily she climbed the concrete steps of the shit brown bricked school, knowing she was 45 minutes late. Her worn combat boots clicked against the linoleum as she approached her destination. The teacher did not bother to pay her any attention as she waltzed in, continuing with the lesson.

"We're ending the session on logarithms and there will be a test tomorrow!" The female teacher spoke with fake enthusiasm as she patted her very pregnant belly.

_'Damn it woman, why the hell do teachers end lessons on a Monday?'_ Already irritated, she released a quiet sigh.

Ten minutes later the class ended by the screeching bell. The once empty white and green halls were crowded by teenagers of all stereotypes. Weaving through the packed halls effortlessly she made her way to her next class.

"Okay, today we are continuing our lesson on Bases and Acids. Please I recommend you all to take notes. I will not be repeating myself."

_'An experiment by rubbing lemon in our eyes and gouge them out with soap sounds interesting,_' She was in her own world.

"We will start with the Lowry Model-"

"Hello, I do apologize for interrupting but is this Mr. Oaks' classroom?" At the doorway a voice interrupted the lesson.

Eyes veered off the white board. Some whispers and jokes about the serious looking boy who stood at the doorway. Her curiosity dwindled as she resumed looking over the worksheet only to partially listen.

"Oh, hello!" Mr. Oaks set down the marker and turned his attention to the strange boy, "Is there anything you need young man?"

"Yes, I am a new student here. And this is 2nd period, Chemistry?" Sheepishly asking the boy smiled cumbersomely. Some girls were suddenly awed by the new student.

"Correct, may I see your schedule? Hmmm you're a sophomore? How wonderful, there is another sophomore in this class as well. You can sit by her and probably both of you can help each other. It's great to know that young teenagers are challenging themselves and taking more complicated classes!"

His gold eyes trailed over the class of swooning teenage girls and clownish teenage boys. To him every one of them looked asymmetrical. Looking over where the lecturer pointed, he was even more terrorized by the asymmetrical student who sat alone at the lab station. Clad in black and tangled mass of hair on one side and short on one, his left eye twitched.

"Now you don't mind introducing yourself to the class?"

"Hello, I'm D-…. Uh, I'm Seishin…Albarrrrrn…" He sounded unsure of his own name, but proceeded to introduce himself. "I transferred here from, uh, France."

"Interesting!" Mr. Oaks seemed pleased with the transfer student. "Your surname is European but your first names sounds uh-"

"Yes, well my father is, eh, Japanese and my mother is from Europe!" He quickly spoke as he straightened his back.

"Ahaha! Alright than, now have a seat now, son!" The teacher seemed amused about the new student's explanation.

"Yes sir," Walking to the back of the class he hesitantly sat next to the asymmetrical girl.

"Ophelia, you can help Mr. Albarn catch up!"

She nodded.

_**XxXxXx**_

**Kid's POV**

God this place is disgusting. The hallways have no perfection, they're white and green stripes of terror! And the lockers! Oh dear god! There's 35 aligned! NO!

I arrived at this asymmetric high school early. The administration office was a real headache! My father had to choose a name that I have no idea what it means! Seishin Albarn!? I know the last name was Maka's, I'm assuming her father convinced my dad to put that as my last name. But what does Seishin mean!?

_-**Yesterday at Shibusen**-_

"Good Afternoon Shinigami!" Tsubaki entered the Death Room during her lunch hour.

"Hiya Tsubaki! How are you!?" Shinigami bounced happily, "Say you're Japanese right?"

"Eh, yeah, I'm sure you knew that, haha!" Tsubaki laughed, "Do you need me to translate a document for you?"

"Not exactly. You see I need a Japanese name, Kid is going to attend that high school and I cannot think of a good name. I thought Marcus was nice, but Spirit here said that it is too common of a name." Even though Lord Death was fluent in most of the world's languages he couldn't think of a temporary name for his son. You know, Death the Kid.

"Well it is too common! If you ask me I think-"

SHINIGAMI CHOP, his head spurted blood on the other side of the room.

"Anyways Tsubaki, have any ideas?"

"Hmmmm, I think Isamu would fit! It means courage or bravery!"

"No way that's too girly! Why not seishin!?" Black*Star popped up from behind Tsubaki, "That would fit a princess like him!"

"Black*Star, that's not a-" Tsubaki was cut off by Black*Star's laugh.

"Ahahaha! Hey, Tsubaki! Do you think its great?!"

"Hiya Black*Star, How are you!? Um, Seishin is not a-"

"Here let me spell it for you!" Black*Star took the application and eagerly wrote 'Seishin', "There you go! Spelled in my God like handwriting!"

Another Shinigami Chop.

"I'm sorry about that, I hope you can still change to name." Tsubaki groaned, "Oh Black*Star."

"Don't worry! I may not have any white out but I'll leave it as it is," Shinigami waved at the receding partners. "See you kids tomorrow!"

**-Back to Kid's POV-**

I've been walking around for about an hour, and I'm completely lost. How the hell did I get lost at this school! My father's school is a labyrinth! A trap to intruders and a puzzle to students! This is only four stories of asymmetry! The bell rang, a swarm of students filtered out of classrooms filling the hallway to the maximum. I was among the mix, horrified. The way everyone looked, their fashion sense! Of tight pants with holes or hanging down their rears. And the girls with the colorful puffy hair or the god awful badly dyed/bleached hair. I am going to die in a school full of repulsion!

Finally finding my way to my supposed second class, I couldn't help but notice the odd number of students that were present. 17. With me here, it would be 18. There's an 8 in 18! I think I'll live for a few more minutes. It was frustrating introducing myself to the class, due to the fact that my name was given by a blue haired idiot and that I didn't know my supposed back story.

After sitting in my seat, I was terribly tempted to chop off the hair on the girl I sat next to. It was more horrifying than the student with the buzz cut in front of me.

_**XxXxXx_**

**-Normal POV-**

"Hi, I'm D-… I'm Seishin, and you're Ophelia? Pleasure to meet you!" Kid's hand was stretched toward the girl. She scooted closer to the edge of the table trying to give more space between her and Kid. "Uh, Okay than."

Looking down at the work sheet he was given, it looked like a jumble of words. He may be a shinigami, knowing almost everything about souls and such, but when it comes to actual school work, like science, he was just as clueless as his partner Patty on what the difference between a Rhino and a Giraffe.

"What are bases? What do we need acid for? Water has a scale? Eh?" Kid turned to the girl next to him, "Excuse me, but could you, um, help me out, I happened to be lost on the activity that is going on."

She glanced over at Kid then reached for a text book. Opening the text book to the correct page on Acids and Bases, she wrote a quick note.

'TAKE NOTES; WORKSHEET DUE THURSDAY; TEST FRIDAY; STUDY NOTES TONIGHT, SURPRISE QUIZ TOMORROW'

Kid noted how awful her handwriting was. Readable but not perfect enough. _'Guess she doesn't talk much.'_

_**xXxXxXx**_

'_Damn, my second day in the human realm and I still have yet to find the witch. No hints or anything out of the ordinary. It's just a regular high school here. I hope the person who told my father about the witch is reliable, if not, then I'm just wasting my time._' Sighing he looked at his quiz he took in his 2nd period class. He got a 92. Lowest grade he has ever received. Shoving the paper in his notebook he tried to pay attention in his now last period class, which was geometry. '_Why the hell are we doing algebra in geometry!?'_

A paper folded in a perfect squared smacked the side of his head, opening it he recognized the awful handwriting. 'USE INSIDE VOICE. ALSO, ALGEBRA IS A PART OF GEOMETRY'

Kid looked over at the girl. His eye twitched at her today's attire. A long black skirt that was torn at the edges, worn boots, and a large sweater that hung on her frame, he couldn't see her shirt clearly due to her being hunched over. Her hair irritated Kid the most. The right side was cut only half an inch short but the left was really long, up to her elbows. He heard of that hair style before but could not remember what it was called. Examining her facial expressions he couldn't figure out what she was thinking. It was neutral. No sense of mood in her silver irises, or movement on her mouth, just plain neutral. _'She's really weird'_

"Huh?" Another worksheet was handed out. '_Find the y-axis? Shit, I wasn't paying attention! But wait, the y is not symmetrical! Why isn't any of the numbers an 8?_' "No! I won't stand for these number taunting me!"

"Mr. Albarn, please be quiet!"

"No! Nope, nope, nope! Your worksheet is the epitome of distaste! The number 9 is not working! 8 should be the correct answer!"

**_XxXxXx_**

**-Ophelia's POV-**

Usually I stay away from people. Why? Because they annoy me. There are people who occasionally talk to me or hang around me, but for personal reasons, I preferred not speaking, only writing notes. They assume I'm a mute. Same for the teachers and staff here, they all assume I'm just a mute. I suppose I am. The new guy here, is really odd. He sat next to me in Chemistry class again. It was annoying that he went on about the number 8 and things that are symmetrical. Most likely he has a serious case of OCD.

After school I walked back to my apartment. I use to live at the dorms here, but due to 'bullying' problems I moved out and got my own place. It's a very small apartment though, it's very comfortable. Even if the people who live at the complex are nosy or a nuisance I find it quiet pleasant.

**_xXxXxX_**

**-Normal POV-**

Pacing back and forth the young Shinigami awaited his father's call. After spending two hours of fixing his dorm room to his satisfaction he became impatient. A glow from the mirror over the dresser caught his attention.

"Hiya Kiddo! How are you doing!?" Shinigami bounced happily seeing that his son was waiting for him.

"Hello father! As you can see I'm doing fine, even if the people here need a sense of symmetrical beauty."

"Wonderful! And any signs of the unawaken witch?"

"No, sorry father. But I did make a list of whom it 'might' be." Kid has been watching numerous female students out of the few thousand that attended the rather large school. Knowing the witch is female the ratio went down to possibly 1500. There were no signs of a witch's soul yet. There were a several females that he suspected to be the unawaken witch. There was a very tall red head girl but her hair was extremely curly; Kid over heard her talking about 'staying young forever', it may be witch related. A blonde girl who dresses very inappropriately wears a moon shaped necklace with an owl's eye is also a part of the unawaken witch suspect list. Another girl is very short, about 5 feet tall, and Kid noted that her hair is badly bleached due to blotches of white and medium blonde on her mane. The last suspect would be the girl with tons of freckles and multicolored shirt; he saw her carrying around a book about dreams. "And those are all the suspects for- wait, I just realized something."

Kid has been watching the list of girls since yesterday. Obviously he has good leads on whom the unawaken witch may be but there was something else about it. All four girls were in the ages between 15 and 17, all in high school. He kept mental notes on each, and even know their names.

"Oh god! I feel like some sort of pervert! A stalker! I can't believe I have stooped as low as Maka's father! I'm an asymmetrical pervert!"

"Eh son?" Shinigami turned to his weapon. "Spirit I hope you don't rub off on my son."

"Well I do love beautiful young women, but I have an age limit. 19 and over, so I'm not viewed as a pedophile. High school girls are too young for me. I would love a fresh 20 year old and-"

Shinigami Chop…

"Good!" Shinigami turned back to his mirror. His son was still ranting about symmetry and perversion. "Glad to know you have some leads son! Keep up the good work! Remember though, a witch will most likely be there as well. Be careful! Oh, and also we expect you to find the witch by Friday! See ya soon!"

Shinigami disappeared from the mirror. Kid was still lying on the floor having his moment.

"I'm Garbage!"

* * *

**Just so you know, the first three chapters won't be very exciting, but I'm just trying to set it up. :D It'll get somewhat interesting later.**

**Please Review or PM if you are confused about anything or just want to point out mistakes. But no flames. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater, just the OC.**


	2. I Don't Know Anything

**Just so everyone knows, its February in the story! No one has to wear a jacket because the climate I suppose. I dunno, I didn't want snow in the winter. So pretend it is in a place where it doesn't snow and the temperature would be 70 degrees, the coldest…. Where is that kind of place at? Any ideas?**

**Warnings: Cursing, violence, slight blood.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: I Don't Know Anything**

_**"They Laugh At Me Because I'm Different; I Laugh At Them Because They're All The Same" –Kurt Cobain-**_

* * *

Day three, Wednesday. Kid groggily walked to school. In the distance he could see the retched unsymmetrical learning institute. Setting his gold eyes back to the cracked grey sidewalk he decided that studying his ass off was for nothing, '_I'll only be here for a few more days. All I have to do is find the witch, then mission accomplished. But who is the witch? I only have till Friday to find her though. I need some help. If I had a strong soul perception like Maka's it would be easier. Damn, I'm starting to miss the Shibusen. I wonder what Liz and Patty are doing?'_

_**-At the Gallows Mansion-**_

"Hey Patty! Where's the glue!" Liz stomped through the vast rooms looking for glue. Minutes ago she 'accidently' chipped a tile in the bathroom. When Kid gets back she knew he would do a thorough examination of the place, checking to see if everything is 'symmetrical', "Stupid tile scuffing my new heels."

"Over here!" Patty cheerfully hopped from the kitchen, "I made sandwiches!"

"Alright! I'm starving," Entering the kitchen Liz didn't see any sandwiches, "Where are the-?"

Patty started laughing and pointing at the ceiling. Liz trailed her eyes up.

"How the heck did you glue sandwiches to the ceiling?"

"Easy! Mr. Yellow did it for me" Patty held a 1 inch giraffe figure to her sister's face.

"I worry about you sometimes sis"

"I worry about you too! Oh yeah, aren't we suppose to help Black*Star repair the NOT classroom today?"

"The idiot has yet to return from Australia! If stupid star boy didn't break your strap on your giraffe plushie bag then we would have went with Kid on his mission! But nooooo! That idiot is gonna pay! I was hoping to checkout some high school guys!"

Before Black*Star left for Australia the morning before Kid left, he thought it would've been a good idea to take Patty's Giraffe plushie bag for reasons unknown. Knowing Patty and her obsession with Giraffes, Liz needed to catch Black*Star before he ruined her sister's bag. Patty found Black*Star in the NOT classroom, proclaiming his 'Godliness' to the students there. She went berserk when she saw that the strap was broken, tearing up the place trying to murder the loud ninja. Professor Stein and Sid broke up the two. Before Stein could assign the cleanup & repair job to Black*Star, he left for his mission with Tsubaki.

"You're not mad at me sis?"

"Of course not! Its that idiot's fault! I'm going to punch him once he gets back! Now I have to get all sweaty repairing a classroom!"

"Well you can catch some guy's attention while doing hard labor, right?"

"Oh yeaaah….. good idea Patty!"

-**Back to Kid-**

"I have a feeling that there is something off at the mansion," Kid stopped walking. He sensed a soul, a witch's soul. Straight ahead near the school. Breaking into a sprint he skidded to a stop in the front of the school. The witch's soul disappeared. The students who occupied the front grounds were chatting with friends. None looked suspicious. Sighing he walked to the side of the school.

"Talk! Come on! Speak!"

Kid's ears perked up.

"Come on girl, you have a mouth! You can make sounds! Or does your mouth serve a different purpose?"

It sounded like a group of people, mostly male. Curious, Kid walked down the narrow alley between the wall that separated the parking lot and a random building. Rounding the corner the alley ended in a small courtyard. There was a group of people surrounding four guys. All huddled together Kid could not see who they were talking to.

"Come on bitch! Speak!"

Kid pushed through the growing crowd. His eyes widened. Recognizing the tangled side cut and worn boots; it was Ophelia. Kid decided to do something.

'_She looks more annoyed than scared'_

"Hey, leave her alone!"

"What the hell do you want stripy boy?" One of the perpetrators spoke up.

A tall bulky guy with dirty dread locks from the crowd put his large hand on Kid's shoulder. "Hey new guy, back off, you wouldn't want to get mixed up with the wrong people."

"Why not?" Kid's voice was icy.

"W-well these guys are not to be messed with. Always getting into trouble, they're bad news. The teachers are even afraid of them. Hell, the police won't even bother with these guys." The dreadlock guy was suddenly nervous when Kid glared at him with gold eyes.

Kid eyed the four males closely. One was rather tall with medium build with shoulder length wavy blond hair. The second was a brunette with a buzz cut and a taunting look on his face. The third had slick dirty blond hair and frowned at Kid. The last guy was also blond but short hair, his green eyes were fierce but any girl would've swooned over him. Further observation Kid noted that each wore similar jackets of green and white with the school logos. _'Are these the guys the classic school bullies? The ones who are in the movies that Liz and Patty watch all the time? Hmmm? They just look like spoiled teenage boys acting like they're men!'_

"Ya heard the dirty haired guy, back the fuck off," The blond guy with shoulder length hair glared directly at Kid.

"Yeah, unless you want to get your ass kicked?" Buzz cut guy spoke.

"Maybe the queer wants his ass kicked, huh? Do you want your ass kick? We can shove a stick up that queer ass of yours…. Come on! You said something earlier!" The guy with slick dirty blond hair leaned a couple inches down meeting Kid's face. With a sly grin he spat on the shinigami's freshly shined shoes. "Oops, my bad. Now you'll have to clean your slippers again, huh princess?"

"Hmph, you dirtied my shoes. One side is cleaner than the other, do you know how long it takes to get both sides equally clean?" Kid spoke monotonously. Inside he was boiling with anger. The jerk ruined the symmetry of his shoes. He spent eight hours getting those shoes to be equally shined, now they were ruined.

"Well well princess queer, we do apologize, here lets make it even!" The slick haired guy spoke up again, this time more tauntingly. Snorting up more snot and spit he let the fluid drip slowly toward Kid's other shoe.

"You disgust me," Kid took a step back avoiding the snotty spit. He glanced over to the girl on the cement. Her silver eyes looked bored with the situation. Noticing her right hand was squashed by the green eyed male he waited for them to make the first move.

"Princess Queer sounds pissed," The buzz cut guy started shoving Kid. The crowd was silent. "You mad? You mad? Come on, do something, queer!"

"Yeah, come on Princess!"

Three guys of the four were now shoving Kid backwards. Taking steps back each time he was pushed Kid awaited further assault. Then that's when fists flew. The first to throw the fist was the slick haired guy. Ducking, Kid dodged his knuckle. Another fist from one of the other guy's, Kid dodged it again. Another fist, another dodge. Each fist thrown was easily dodged.

"You three are just wasting energy. If you guys want to hit me, then hit me already," Kid scoffed, amused by their style of fighting. No coordination, no skills, only testosterone being tossed about. Arms crossed he continued dodging each fist.

"Hey, pretty boy," The male with the green eyes caught Kid's attention.

"What?"

The green eyed teen smirked. "Don't be a hero, it only hurts the person you're saving," His voice was full of malice. His overly priced sneakers crushed Ophelia's hand more, his weight was fully on that one foot, while the other foot shoved against her head, stretching her body in a weird position. She make a slight noise of discomfort.

"Leave her be," Kid shoved his three attackers away effortlessly. Some people from the crowd gasped. Marching straight up to Ophelia's assaulter Kid pushed him back with force. The green eyed teen skidded the 5 feet to the wall and stunned him for a few seconds.

"Damn princess here is strong." Mockingly the green eyed teen stood up and patting the dirt off his jacket trying not to wince from the pain.

Kid smirked, seeing he slightly injured the tormenter. "Now will you four leave her alone?" He spoke of high authority, giving a command rather than question.

"Heh, whatever, the bitch was a bore anyways," The green eyed teen motioned for the other three to follow, "Come on guys lets go."

Reluctantly the three other tormentors left. They glared at Kid as they walked pass.

"I'll kick your ass some other time princess!"

Icily looking at the three Kid's expression read murder. The crowd was still there, quiet.

"What is everyone staring at? Get to class," Kid spoke irritated.

The crowd thinned. Whispering and giggling were heard as they left.

"I hope you're alright," Kid knelt down next to her. He looked her hand. It was dripping with blood and rocks were embedded in her palm. Kid slightly cringed as she pulled out pebbles and a tissue to clean up the blood. "That looks serious, here, let me."

"Its fine"

Shocked, Kid stopped his actions. His hands were still out stretched. That was the first time in the two days he was here that she spoke; to him. Kid thought she was a mute, or lost her voice, but thinking it over, she probably didn't prefer to speak.

"Are you sure, it seems pretty bad? Bones may be fractured? I'll take you to the nurse!" Kid spoke with some concern. _'Why am I concerned over this asymmetrical beast? Damn, I shouldn't get acquainted with humans'_

"I've had worse, its none of your concern," Her voice wasn't like any voice he's heard before. It was not squeaky like the girls at the school, nor valley like slang. Nothing like Liz or Patty's voice. Not friendly or motherly like Maka's and Tsubaki's. Definitely not timid like Crona's. It was the type of voice that was in charge. Not demanding, but the type who could use that voice in as military general could. The only person he could think of with a similar voice was Azusa, but she's more of the forced leadership type. "But, thanks."

"Yeah, Anytime."

_**xXxXxX_**

'_The human's here are very annoying…' _ Kid's eye twitched as he watched a group of teenage boys fight over a ball in his gym class. '_Damn I preferred watching Soul and Black*Star fight over a ball, at least they make it look more impressive. This is just child's play'_

The gym coach sat on a fold out chair. His beer belly popped out as his clip board rested on it. Kid noticed the gym coach was eyeing the girls on the other side of the large gym.

'_Dirty old man, not even that pervert Spirit would stoop that low. What a god damn pedophile!'_

One of the girls from his list was in the girls' class. It was the girl with the owl moon necklace. Stealing glances he hoped it didn't look like he was stalking or anything. Too bad she noticed and skipped up to her group of friends, pointing and giggling.

"Crap"

Trying not act like nothing happened he looked back to the boy's side of the gym. He spotted a familiar shadow walk by. She crossed right in front of the gym coach without him noticing.

'_Damn, like a ninja… Black*Star would seriously punch me if I said that to his face.'_

There was a couple books she was holding. One cover he could see had eccentric handwriting. Wanting to get a closer look, Kid stood up and walked toward her. His plan was foiled when the gym coach called him into the game.

The whistle blew, the two coaches from each side decided to merge the girls and boys gym classes together. It started off with girls vs. boys then mixed groups.

"Hi! I'm Melany!" A feminine squeaky voice popped up next to Kid.

"Hello," Kid's golden eyes met her blue ones. It was the girl with the owl moon necklace.

"Um so I noticed that you were, um looking at me a while ago." The girl Melany leaned closer.

**-Kids POV-**

So there I was…. No…. No… I was trying to avoid getting grouped instead a girl with a squeaky voice surprised me.

"Hello," My gaze met hers. Her eyes were an icy blue and full of mischief. Her smile was sweet looking and innocent but it was easy to see through her mask. Deciding not to come off as rude I smiled at her.

"Um so I noticed that you were, um, looking at me a while ago." She leaned closer to me, that's when I noticed the lack of clothes.

I'm use to the inappropriate exposure due to my partners being very pretty girls and friends with a couple of females with attractive bodies, but they were not as revealing as this one. She only had on a tight blue spaghetti strap tank top and her sweat pants were too tight. Trying not to look down her top I noticed how interesting the ceiling looked. Now her chest was pressing against my arm.

"Uh, Melany, correct?" Jumping away from the girl I decided to introduce myself. Or my alias, "I'm Seishin!"

"Oh, you're Russian!?" her voice already started to annoy me. "How interesting, do you speak fluent European?"

I hope not every girl is as airheaded at this one.

"Eh, no, I'm half Japanese." Trying to correct her I took a step back as she came closer. "My mother is French, but I have her last name, and my father is Japanese, but I do not have his last name."

I felt like going deaf after she let out a shrill, supposed, giggle. Do all normal teenage girls sound like this?

"I like that! And so you're half French? But you don't stink like cheese!"

"Well no, I think you-"

"Dress out!" The gym coach's deep voice echoed throughout the massive gym.

"Bye Seiny!"

Releasing a breath I didn't know I held, I walked toward the exit.

-**xXxXxX-**

**-Normal POV-**

"Hey," Kid stepped up to Ophelia's locker. Her silver irises glanced up. She encouraged his presence with a 'hmm?'. Taking that as a sign to continue, Kid spoke, trying not to sound suspicious. "Did you go to your 3rd period class?"

Quirking an eyebrow she bushed a clump of hair out of the way. "So?"

"Uh, nevermind…" Standing there for a few moments, Kid decided to examine her closely. He noticed faint looking scars on her face, most likely caked over by makeup, and there were bags under her eyes. "Why are you taking junior classes? You're only a Sophomore."

"Well-"

"Hey Seiny!" The flamboyant Melany jumped on Kid. "Hmmm, what are you doing talking to _her_?" The usual squeaky voice dripped with venom.

"Oh hel-lo!" Kid suddenly knew how Soul felt like when a girl with overly large breasts was clinging.

Ophelia was unsure what to do. She stood there pretending to not notice.

"Seiny, meet my friend Midge!" A girl with a fashionable cropped burgundy hair waltz up. She smiled and shook Kid's hand.

"Hey, Melly! I was thinking…."

"Yeeees?" Melany released her grip on Kid and turned to her friend.

Meanwhile Kid slowly stood next to Ophelia.

"Well as I said, I was thinking… Aaaabooout going into writing!" Both girls squealed. Kid flinched, Ophelia's reaction, nothing. "There are opportunities!"

"Well I wonder how much people get paid to put their poetry to be put in cards!?"

"Wait what? Oh no! Then I've been giving away my work for free?"

Both girls were having a moment. A tap on the shoulder caught Kid's attention. He look to see Ophelia sticking her head in her locker.

"What is it?"

"Please close my locker" Her head as still in her locker.

Chuckling Kid noticed that the two squealing girls skipped to another part of the hall.

"You seem to have start talking to me,"

"Uh huh"

An idea popped in his head. _'Maybe she could help…. No! No human can know about this mission… Oh wait, the book from earlier' _Clearing his throat Kid spoke, "Reading any good books?"

With no hesitation she pulled out a book from her locker. Taking a quick look into her locker he caught a glimpse of the mysterious book, and few other eccentric books. The book she pulled out was a novel.

"Sarah's Key? Is it any good?" He felt like he was trying to coax her to speak. The bell rang as she parted her lips. Quickly closing her mouth, she placed the book back in her locker and sealed it. "Hey wait! We're in the same class next! I'll walk with you!"

Tapping his foot Kid sat in the front row near the door. _'Damn, why is this class so complicated? What? I can't find all the adjectives in this paragraph in one minute!'_

**_xXxXxX_ **

His suspicion grew during lunch. Hiding out behind the school he called up his father.

"Hello father"

"Hiya Kid! How's it going!?" Shinigami bounce happily.

"I'll go straight to the point. I have yet to find the unawaken witch but the actual witch is most likely present here. She is of course using soul protect"

"hmm, that's quite a predicament," Shinigami tilted his head, "Well I know you will get to the unawaken witch! Oh yeah, son?"

"What it is?"

"Liz and Patty are here to visit!"

"Kid! Hey!" Liz popped up, "Its been nearly three days!"

"Hiiiiiiii Kiiiiiiid!"

"Hello Liz… Hi Patty. Are you two finished helping Black*Star refurbish the NOT classroom?"

"About that…. The idiot is still in Australia! Its going to take just me and Patty all week to fix that classroom! Ourselves!"

"Did you buy me a souvenir? Oh I hope it's a giraffe!"

"Uh, yes, I have!"

Liz shook her head, "Patty, Kid is on an important mission, I don't think he has time to buy- Oh Kid I just remembered!"

"Yeah?"

"Did you spot any cute guys?

* * *

**Well Thanks for reading. I spent all day writing out Chapter 1 and 2! Posting up in the same day! Also I noticed that I'm giving my OC and Kid too much attention. Sorry but I don't think this would turn into a pairing fic…. I think… I have yet to fully decide about that….**

**-The four bully guys are random OCs and will not play a major role in the upcoming chapters.**

**-Melany and Midge are just random OCs….**

**-Well you must have noticed the airheaded girls. Sadly I've met girls like that. Its really irritating, especially when trying to explain things in Math class.**

**Please review or PM if there is anything you want to add/say/anything. No flames.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.**


	3. Got Me Wrong

**Just so everyone knows; There are some minor mistakes. But oh well, no story is perfect. And I'm too lazy to review it myself.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Got Me Wrong**

"_**Whatever Dramas Are Going On In Life, I Always Find That Place Inside My Head Where I See Myself As The Cleanest, Strongest, Wisest Person I Can Be." –Layne Staley, Alice In Chains-**_

* * *

Kid finished talking with his partners and father. Sighing he decided to think over who the actual witch may be. '_It could be any one of the students here. Or maybe a teacher or faculty. But who?_' "Huh?"

It was the witch's soul from this morning. Concentrating where the soul's wavelength was emitting from, Kid looked above. "On top of the school?"

There was no time to find stairs, he had to get there before the witch got away.

"Beelzebub!" His skateboard burst out of his hand. Leaping onto it he sensed a second soul, a human soul_. 'Crap, let's hope this witch isn't hunting for human souls!'_

Shooting up toward the roof, his eyes widened in shock.

-**xXxXxX**-

'_Damn bastards'_ In irritation she stomped up the stairs. Going up and up, she made it to the roof. Her clothes soaking wet. Still dripping with water she began shedding her jacket. Removing her shirt and long sleeve shirt until only her tank top was left.

Moments earlier everyone was released for lunch. She made her way to her locker, unknowing of the trap that was inside. A mountain of water balloons fell upon and burst, soaking her.

"Fuck," She growled irritated. The roof seemed like a good option. No one could get up there, due to it being lock, but Ophelia had her ways to break those locks. Hanging her cloak and shirts over a random pipe she heaved a sigh. She ran her fingers over her exposed arms. Each arm was littered in scars and fresh marks. Her marred skin would disgust anyone.

Her ears perked up at the softest sound of breathing. She could sense someone on the other side of the beige iron door. Slipping on her now damp long sleeve shirt back on, she stared bitterly at the door. Slowly the door opened.

"Hello," A squeaky voice escaped from the darken doorway. "You're the one that I've been looking for."

The squeaky voiced girl revealed herself. Her owl moon necklace glittered in the sunlight. It was Melany. Silently groaning the Ophelia rolled her grey irises at the nuisance.

"Well are you going to say something?" Melany placed her hands on her slightly exposed hips. Her clothing was very inappropriate. Her shirt too low, showing off her pillows, and too tight, it revealed a piece of her navel. Her acid wash skinny jeans looked if they were about to tear and weird colored Uggs, her feet looked if it consumed by hungry naked squirrels.

Standing calmly Ophelia observed the girl in front of her.

"Don't talk much? Well whatever." She huffed, "I'll introduce myself! I'm Owl Witch Melany and I'm here to strike a deal with you."

"This has gotta be a joke" Ophelia monotonously spoke

"Oh, so you do speak! Such a masculine voice for such a weak thing," The Owl Witch scoffed, "Do you know who you are? Of course not, I'll tell you… You're an unawaken w-"

"Witch… I'm well aware of who I am," Bored with the Owl Witch, she decided it was best to leave. Taking a step toward her jacket a small rock bumped her shoulder.

"How did you know?" Blue eyes turned bitter, "You're a witch whose magic is unawaken. You shouldn't know about that!"

Ophelia met eyes with the witch again.

Bitter eyes once again sparkled, "You can return with me and meet the other witches! And you'll be accepted into the Witches Mass and you and I could be friends! You allied with the other witches, we can defeat Lord Death!"

"Why?" Somewhat wondering why more witches were needed, Ophelia questioned the witch, "Why can't there be more births? Instead you go out and hunt for the unawaken witches souls?"

"Oh, well because there is a low birthrate within the witch community. Also more than half the witches are infertile. Only 1 out of 10 witches are capable of giving birth." Owl Witch Melany spoke sadden hearing her own answer.

"And the half witches?"

"Some are exiled but mostly killed for their souls. If the half witch is deemed powerful enough to meet the ability of a normal witch then she'll be subjugated," She smiled, "But you're an unawaken witch, and when you start magic, we'll determine if you're actually a full or half. I bet you're a full witch though!"

"Hmmm, why do you want to destroy this 'Lord Death'?" Ophelia added air quotients.

"He's the reason why all witches suffer! My teacher told me that he created many laws against witches. Mostly those witches ended up dead going against him or breaking one law. And so we witches went into hiding. Practicing magic at our own risk." Her glittering eyes turned hateful. "I want Death dead, all the witches do! He captures witches and makes them into slaves! He brain washes them! There is a school wholesomely dedicated to killing witches!"

"What a lovely tale," Now bored with the angered witch, "What if I don't join you?"

"Hmph, well you definitely don't have a choice! You will come with me, even if I have to force you!"

"Oh."

"Oh?... Is that all you have to say? You don't have any sort of statement? No tale? Nothing?" The Owl Witch was very annoyed, "Are you willingly going to come with me?"

"I refuse to join anything"

Growling Owl Witch Melany pulled out a pale blue book with eccentric handwriting, "Then I'll force you! Soul release!" She opened the book and transformed from her tight outfit into some else more witch like. She had a very strapless short black dress on that barely covered her underwear, long blue stockings and slippers. She had owl shaped cuffs and bows in her hair. "Don't worry, I won't injure you severely. You're still mostly human."

Ophelia stood in a defensive stance.

"Owl, owl, hooting owl! Open claw!" Owl Witch Melany summoned a shadow shaped claw. The shadow like claw swooped down and clasped around Ophelia's torso. "I'm still learning how to use my spells but you stand no chance against me!"

"Owls symbolize wisdom and intelligence, but you remind me of a hyena." Ophelia freed her arms. Resting her chin on her palms, her face remind neutral. "Bothersome and ravening."

"What! How dare you!" Owl Witch Melany pulled the shadow claw closer, meeting eye to eye with the bored Ophelia, "You take that back you bitch!"

"No"

"GaahhHH!" Swinging her arm down, the shadow claw imitated her movement. Ophelia hit the concrete with an 'oof'. "Ha! How'd that feel?"

"It felt great" Ophelia managed to free herself from the claw's grip. Striding over to her bag she retrieved her own book. The book was thick, thicker than the Owl Witch's book. It had a rugged texture, similar to wrinkled beige leather. Some lines resembled a wrinkled face; the eyes were scrunched close, faint shaped nasal and scowling line representing the mouth. Scorched markings were located on the spine of the book.

"What is that?" She has seen that book from somewhere. It looked so familiar.

"Just because my soul has yet to awaken into a witch's soul doesn't mean I don't know any spells."

"Wha-"

Before Owl Witch Melany could question further Ophelia opened the book and swiped her hand over a page. A crusty dead vine erupted from the book, grasping the Owl Witch and tossing her to the other side of the roof. The Owl Witch began to scoot back in fear.

"Y-you can't do magic! Your witch soul, it… it hasn't awaken yet! No! NO! Get away!" The Owl Witch stood up, "Owl, Owl, Hooting Owl! Claw Scratch!" The same shadow claw appeared and attempted to scratch the opponent. "How can you use your magic without a chant!?"

"It's a secret" Ophelia was now testing the esteem of her opponent.

"Tell me!" Screaming Owl Witch Melany rose her hand, "Owl, Owl, Hooting Owl, Multiple Claw Slash!" Three claws shapes appeared and each tried to strike.

Dodging each one Ophelia swiped her hand over the same page. This time a black arrow formed underneath the attacking witch. The arrow faced the opposite direction, sending the Owl Witch hurdling in the direction of the door.

"Ophelia!"

A voice caught both their attentions. It was none other than Death the Kid.

"Seishin?" Owl Witch Melany gasped, "What the hell is going on?"

"I could ask you the same thing, Witch!" Kid bitterly spoke her title, "My name is not Seishin Albarn. I am Death the Kid. Son of Death himself. And you are a witch."

"I'm quite sure she knows she's a witch," A monotonous voice broke in.

Kid glanced at Ophelia. Her soul was a normal human soul. No signs of being an unawaken witch, it seemed rather strange. _'Is this the unawaken witch?'_

"Well, well, well, I most likely won't win against a shinigami, so I'll take my leave," Owl Witch Melony leapt off the roof only to be seem soaring away on a broom. "I hope we meet again, Death the Kid."

Glaring at the retreating witch Kid growled, "You're the one I'm looking for, aren't I?" He looked over at the girl. She was putting on her now dried shirts and jacket. The ends of her jacket swept the concrete brushing dust of dirt into the air as she turned around to meet Kid's hard gaze. "Why didn't you say anything? I have been here in this disgusting human realm looking for the unawaken witch. How the hell can you do magic!?"

"First off, you're the one who is looking, so don't ask me who you're looking for. Second, I was not aware that I was supposed to speak up. And final, I'm not telling you anything about where I learned what I know." Ophelia bitterly spoke.

"So what you did was lies?"

"You're the one who lied Mr. Albarn"

"Its Death the Kid!"

"Whatever"

"I think I preferred that you were a mute!"

Her eyes turned from a bored look into a glare. Kid took some steps back. The look in her eyes was worse than death scythe Azusa's angry look. It caused Kid to shudder. Ophelia spun on her heel and retrieved her school bag. After safely placing her peculiar book in her bag she headed for the exit.

"Stop, In the name of Lord Death, I am taking you as my prisoner. You are under the suspicion of being allied with the enemy Medusa and blunder use of treacherous items" Kid sternly spoke. He thought back to the spell she used earlier. It looked too similar to Medusa's vector plate. "It is my duty as Lord Death's son to fulfill such tasks."

"Medusa?"

"Yes Medusa!"

"I thought that woman was dead. Rumored that she was killed by her own child."

"How did you know that?"

"I have resources."

"Who are these 'resources'?" Kid began to grow interested. This witch was not oblivious on who she was. She knew how to use spells without a full witch soul and without a chant. Also she knew about Medusa's death.

"They're reliable resources."

-**xXxXxX**-

"Father, good news" Kid called up his father, the shinigami curiously peered at his son, "I found the unawaken witch, but um."

"Kid you look like you just woke up," Shinigami spoke, "Did you fall asleep in school?"

"No!" Kid yelled stomping his foot like a child, "The unawaken witch punched me! I was knocked out by one blow!"

"What? You were knocked out? And by a girl?" Black*Star appeared.

"What are you doing there!? Aren't you suppose to be in Australia!?"

"Just got back! Now I'm going to tell everyone that the Son of Lord Death was knocked out by a girl!" Black*Star laughed as he sped out of view.

"Black*Star get back over here!"

"Kid, You said you found the unawaken witch?" Shinigami clapped his cubed hands together gleefully, "Wonderful! Where is she? I would like to meet her!"

"About that… I was knocked unconscious… I've been out for five hours…." Kid slumped his shoulders embarrassed. "I'm such a disgrace!"

"Now, now Kid, You still already know her soul wavelength, just use your Soul Perception and you'll find her," Shinigami reassured his son, "I know you can do it!"

"Of course! How could I forget that!?" Kid crossed his arms and dumbly smiled, "When I find her, I'll give her an earful. I'll contact you once I find her!"

"Okay Kid!"

Shinigami disappeared. Turning around, Kid tapped on his chin, "Hmmm it's past five already. The sun goes down early in the winter. At least its not snowing. Okay, now time to find her."

**-xXxXxX-**

**-Ophelia's POV- **

After I punched 'Death the Kid' I left. It was an easy knockout. He said he was the son of Death, himself, and I was curious if he could stand a punch from me. Honestly I didn't use full strength; I only used just enough which could put an actual human into a comatose state. Instead I knocked the guy out. Some Death God he is.

Skipping the rest of school I made my way back to my apartment. It was in the shabby part of town but hell the rent is affordable. I sat myself down on my small worn couch and took out some books from my bag. Staring at the two spell books I had I debated on which one to read through first. There was a bottle of vodka in the fridge, and my guitar was by my amp.

"Getting drunk sounds like a good idea," Standing up I placed the spell books to the side and retrieved the alcohol. Dragging my amp and guitar closer, I took a long swing from the bottle.

It was six and it was now dark outside. I had a buzz going from the one bottle of vodka I had. My tolerance to alcohol prevents me from getting drunk easily which comes in handy at some moments. There was a rapid knock at the door.

"Now who could that be?" Placing down my guitar I walked to the large steel door. Looking though the peep hole I groaned, "Not that guy again"

"Open up! I know you're in there!"

"What do you want?" Unlocking and heaving the door open I crossed my arms.

"No hello?" He grinned, attempting to be friendly, "Never mind. I'm here to- Are you drunk?"

Pulling him into my small apartment I answered, "Not drunk enough sadly."

"You're a teenager! You shouldn't be drinking! You'll get in trouble!" He began to lecture me about alcoholism and living in disgusting apartments. By the time he finished it was almost eight.

"And now let me tell you about how crooked your coffee table is."

"Hey, is your name really Death the Kid?" I boringly asked. My buzz from earlier was wearing off and my head began to throb. "And you're here why, again?"

"Yes! Seishin was my 'undercover' name. My father, who is Lord Death, sent me here on a mission to find the unawaken witch. And it happens to be you. I was hoping for a symmetrical striking witch with a lovely personality but sadly not." My irritation grew as he continued, "You are the epitome of asymmetry! You see, you have hideous hair, and look, your skin is caked in makeup, like you're hiding something. Your wardrobe has no sense of coordination and your jewelry are all diverse! I cannot believe I was able to talk to you, other than being in the same room as you! When I take you to shibusen, I'll make sure you learn everything about the beauty of symmetry."

"Oh?"

"Yes! And now, we must go!"

_**XxXxXx**_

**-Normal POV-**

After Kid spent two hours convincing the unawaken witch to go back with him to the DWMA, he decided to help her pack.

"You don't live with anyone?" Kid asked as he picked up a random book. He noticed that she didn't own much items. There was a couple of duffle bags of clothes and possibly another pair of boots, and bag full of miscellaneous items.

She shook her head.

"Why do you live alone? Where are your parents? You know it's not safe to be living in these types of conditions. When coming here, I saw many suspicious people. A couple of guys tried to mug me, but it didn't work out." Kid crossed his arms questioning the girl, again.

"Um, Death the Kid, is okay if I bring my two companions, right?" Ophelia changed the subject. She didn't want to play twenty questions at the moment.

"Companions? But you live alone." Now confused, he uncrossed his arms and placed his fists on his hips.

"I do, But own two….pets," She calmly answered, "Come on, you can meet them. I'm sure they'll love to meet you."

Nodding his head, Kid was unsure of what kind of animal she owned. _'Probably two cats, or fish'_

Entering her now bare room, there was an unusually large tank at one side of the room perched on top of two wooden dressers. There was a soft light glowing inside, and red dirt with desert like features. There was a tiny bush inside and some branches inside as well.

"What kind of pets do you own? Are they a type of lizard?" Kid asked.

"No." She answered reaching into the tank. One of the branches began to move and she easily grasped around it. Slowly pulling out the hissing branch she held it toward Kid.

"What the fuck!" Kid ran to the doorway. He stared in horror at the 15 foot snake coiled around her arm and shoulder's, "How the fuck did you get that!?"

"He's my companion. Meet, Algor Mortis. He's an Eastern Brown Snake," Ophelia sounded pleased by her 'companion', "I have another snake. She's an Inland Taipan, her name is Rigor Mortis, just so you know. But I think she got out again, so she is wandering about somewhere."

Kid ran out into the tiny living room, "They're not poisonous, right?"

"Of course they are. Both of them are a part of the top two venomous snakes in the world. Why?"

-**XxXxXx**-

"Hello father, I have caught up to the unawaken witch," Kid spoke to his father through a mirror. He had to have Ophelia bring the large mirror into the living room from her room, due to an escaped snake roaming about somewhere in there, "I am in her home right now."

"That's good news!" Shinigami gleefully spoke, "Can I meet her yet?"

"Yes, and I have convinced her to come back with me to- HOLY SHIIIIT!" Kid leapt up in the air from feeling something wrap around his left leg. Looking down, Kid began to run back in forth yelling out profanities. Shinigami tilted his head, curious on why his son was suddenly so bouncy. A figure clad in black passed the mirror, increasing Shinigami's curiosity even more. Kid was still screaming in the background. The figure passed by again, this holding a rather large water hose. "No! No! Don't bring it near me!" Kid yelled from somewhere in the room.

"Son?" Shinigami spoke, unsure how to react.

Kid cautiously stepped back into the mirror's view. "There's not another one roaming around, right?... Okay, good!" Trying to fix his composure he cleared his throat, "Sorry for the interruption father, it won't happen again."

"Alrighty!"

"As I was saying, I have convinced her to come back to the shibusen." Kid motioned his hand, "Come over here and meet my father… WITHOUT THAT!"

Shinigami gave a questioning 'hmmmm?' as a girl clad in black stepped next to his son. Her style was rather eccentric from what he was used to seeing. She had a rather gloomy look. "Hiya! I'm Lord Death! But call me Shinigami if you'd like!"

She awkwardly waved at the bouncy cloaked figure. Lord Death wasn't what she expected to look like. Of course she had heard stories of him, but never seen the Death God. She expected him to be more, frightening.

"I hope my son hasn't been too much trouble! But it seems that you are fine with him. Hope to meet you in person soon!"

-**xXxXxX**-

After meeting Lord Death, she was unsure what to expect. First, there was a slutty owl witch after her, and owls are suppose to be wise creatures. Second, she met the son of Lord Death, who happens to have a serious case of OCD. And finally, Lord Death himself is rather bubbly than terrifying.

"Okay, ready?" Kid didn't wait for her reply, he rose his hands and up rose a glowing door. "This is a portal that leads near Death City. I have arranged for someone to pick up your things. And your uh, companions. So you can just bring your school bag."

Nodding she stood next to the young shinigami. He opened the door and was meet with a desert landscape.

* * *

**Hey thanks for reading! I'm glad I have some followers! So did anyone expect Melany to be a witch? What kind of spell book does Ophelia have? Why am I only focusing on Kid and my OC? So many questions. Hopefully one or two will be answered in the next chapter.**

**About the snake pets, well an **_**Eastern Brown Snake is from Australia, it is ranked the 2**__**nd**__** most venomous snake**_**. The _In_**_**land Taipan snake is ranked the #1 venomous snake **_**out there. Its also from Australia. Sorry if it's impossible for those two snakes to grow more than 15 ft, but if a rattlesnake can do it, so can these two(If they wanted too). Plus, I'm not a snake guru. But I am a wizard!**

**Algor Mortis: Latin for _Coldness of Death_. It's a medical term used in the stages of death.**

**Rigor Mortis: Latin _Stiffness of Death_. Also a medical term used in the stages of death.**

**I wanted to use those two terms as names for the snakes. Why? Because Switzerland won't let me buy fancy cheese.**

**Any questions? Anything I forgot to mention? If so, Please Review or PM. No Flames.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.**


	4. Where In the World?

**Hey! Posting another chapter! This one is quite short, about almost 2,500 words. I hope you're all enjoying this story. There are some mistakes here and there, but oh well.**

* * *

_**Chapter 4: Where in the World?**_

"_**I was a shy, quiet kid. I was happiest playing by myself with my toys, rather than hanging around people." –Christian Slater-**_

* * *

Death the Kid and Ophelia walked throughout the desert at night. Kid insisted on taking Beezelbub, but Ophelia refused, mentioning that she liked some exercise. The sun began to rise as they approached Death City. Slightly exhausted Kid gazed up at the large school in awe. Ophelia was mildly exhausted and stood next to him, she quirked an eyebrow. The young shinigami mumbled things about symmetry as he had a skip in his step while entering the eccentric building.

"Heya! Howz it going!?" Shinigami bounced happily greeting the two. He extended his blocky hand out to the grey looking girl, "Nice to finally meet you!"

"Yes, hello," Ophelia took the cubed finger and shook it, "I'm Ophelia."

"So that's your name!" Shinigami exclaimed happily, "I was starting to wonder if you didn't have one!"

"Eh, father. This is not the time to act like an 11 year old." Death the Kid cleared his throat, "Now that Unawaken Witch Ophelia is here, what's next?"

"Hmmm? Do you like tea, Unawaken Witch Ophelia?" Shinigami pulled out a tea cup, "Its delicious!"

"I am not much of a tea drinker, but I'll share a cup with you, Lord Death," Ophelia answered dully.

"You don't have to call me Lord Death. Now that I know you are real, then you can call me, Shinigami!" A coffee table appeared, along with a pot of steaming tea. Kid and Ophelia sat down at the skull shaped table.

"And you do not have to label me, Unawaken Witch Ophelia. I'd prefer you to call me by my name." She examined the cup curiously. The cup had little death skulls on it.

"Okie doki!"

**-AFTER TEA-**

"Father, may I have a word with you?" Kid interrupted his father's conversation about duct tape, "As in right now."

"Of course son!" Shinigami beamed, "Ophelia, you don't mind waiting outside the Death Room, Do ya?"

Shinigami waved at the dull girl as she made her way down the guillotine aisle.

"Alright Kid, what is it you want to talk to me about! But I have to say, that was a little rude. The story was getting good," Shinigami's voice sounded a bit disappointed.

"Sorry father, but I have some things that are peculiar about this 'unawaken' witch." Kid spoke sternly, keeping his gold irises on his father. "Also to add more to our problems."

"And what would that be? She seems pretty normal."

"Unfortunately she is not normal. She is capable to use magic. Without a chant and with a very eccentric spell book. Her soul is still human. I find it very odd. Is there anything I need to know about this particular witch?"

"Really? Wow, that's very interesting information!" Shinigami clapped his cubed hands together. "I have never met a witch with an unawaken soul who can do all that!"

"W-wait, you know nothing, other than what you were told?"

"Yes, why?"

"Nothing… Also, I did find out more information. There was a witch who nearly caught Ophelia. She is called Owl Witch Melany, and seems to be an apprentice. Unfortunately she fled once I intervened. But I overheard her talking about what the witches plan to do."

Shinigami listened eagerly for his son to continue. Nodding his head, Kid persistent his findings.

"Well, first off, they have very low births and that most witches are infertile. I do understand that witches are having a problem with birth, but I was unaware that most were infertile. Another thing is, that I don't know if she was telling the truth or not, but she also mentioned about the exile or execution of half witches. I was shocked when I heard her say that if the half witches were deemed powerful enough they were forced into servitude to full witches." His gold eyes now lingered on the ground.

"That's good information you collected son!" Shinigami patted his son's head. "Well you better scurry off and show our guest around the school!"

"Huh? Will she be attending her father?" Kid pushed the cubed hand away.

"No, or not yet. I want to observe her first. Maybe for a week, and possibly send her on a mission with either you or Maka. Just to see how well she performs." Shinigami tilted his head. "And if she has good performance then I'll most likely enroll her here!"

_**XxXxXx**_

"Sorry to keep you waiting," Kid exited from the Death Room. "Are you ready to take a tour of my father's school?"

"Sure"

"Alright," Kid lead her down the long corridor, "My father told me that he will be observing you. Just to see if you meet the standards of the pupils here. And maybe in a week or so you can become a student here at DWMA. What do you think?"

"Sounds okay." She curiously gazed up at the ceiling. "There's a boy with blue hair asleep on the ceiling."

"Huh?" Kid looked up, "BLACK*STAR! WHAT ARE DOING SLEEPING UP THERE!? Get down here!"

"Zzzz… uhmmm? Oh hey Kid!" Black*Star fell from the ceiling and landed perfectly, "I was wondering how bats could sleep like that, and since I'm about to be the next God, I thought, what the hell, A God gotta know how to sleep in the most weirdest of places!"

"That. Makes. No. Sense!"

"Hey, who is this-this-" Black*Star leaned closer to the dull girl trying to describe her, "this-this-this-ummmm."

"This is the unawaken witch, Ophelia. Now why don't you be nice and say 'hello'?" Kid sternly spoke to Black*Star.

"Hey, I'm Black*Star! Destined to surpass God!" He proclaimed loudly as he laughed.

*silence* She remained staring boringly at the flamboyant blue haired teen.

"Hey, do you speak? I'm sure you have a tongue!" Annoyed by her silence, he attempted to poke her forehead, only for his finger to be pushed away by Kid's hand.

"Oh yeah, I forgot, She doesn't speak around people much. But give her a few days of your annoying ass, and maybe she'll tell you to shut up." Kid rubbed his temples. "Okay, lets move on. I'll show you to the cafeteria."

Kid and Ophelia left, leaving Black*Star to glare at the back of a certain 'unawaken' witch's head.

"Hmph, freak."

_**xXxXxX**_

"Hey Kid!" Two sister's said in unison.

"Hello Liz, Patty and everyone else. I have returned from a successful mission." Kid strode up to a table full of teens.

"What's up man, have fun of the mission?" A red eyed teen with sharp teeth bumped fists with the young shinigami.

"Yeah, it went well."

"Wow, Kid, things are feeling quiet normal with you back! It was starting to get boring without you and your OCD rants," Liz snickered.

"I'm glad you all missed me." Kid took out tweezers, "Now hold still, you didn't do you eyebrows symmetrical enough!"

"Back off!"

"Kid, you found the unawaken witch? Where is she? Can we meet her?" Forest green eyes glittered with excitement, "Will she be attending here? Is she the same age as us?"

"Maka, relax. Its not cool to bombard someone with questions." The red eyed teen poked Maka's cheek.

"MAKA CHOP!" She crossed her arms, "Shut up Soul! I'm only curious!"

"Well you don't have to be." Kid motioned his hand, signaling to someone, "She's right there."

Young eyes set on the girl approaching their table. A few whispers and giggles hovered over the occupants. To them she looked rather odd. The way her hair was cut short on one side and long on the other, and her thick makeup and bizarre black clothing.

"Um Kid, is this the Witch you were sent to look for?"

"Hi! I'm Maka! This is my Partner Soul!" Maka began with introductions. Soul grinned nodding his head in the dull girl's direction. "This is Tsubaki, Black*Star's weapon! She is really nice! And makes great food!"

"Hi! Its great to finally meet you!"

"And this is Crona. She is really shy but she is really nice!"

"H-hello-o"

"Liz and Patty are Kid's weapons!"

"Whats up?" Liz smiled.

"Hiiiiii!" Patty waved happily.

"This is Ox, he is a spear meister and his weapon Harvar! Oh, Kim you're here, good! This is Kim! She's a lamp meister. Her partner here is Jacqueline! Where's Kirikou?!"

She waved at everyone. They all looked at her waiting.

"What's you name?"

She took out a sharpie and paper. Writing in bold letters her showed them the paper.

"Ophelia? Wow, lovely name! Reminds me of flowers!"

Everyone at the table tried to coax the girl to talk. Each attempt was a failure. Kid already pointed out that she's a mute but would occasionally speak, they settled down. The bell rang signaling morning classes to begin.

"Has anyone seen Black*Star?"

**-Three Days Later-**

"Hiya! Whats up, whats up, whats up?" Shinigami bounced around.

"Good morning Shinigami!" Maka greeted.

"Whats up? Its too early in the morning to do anything." Soul yawned, stretching.

"It is! I called you both here to do a mission!" Shinigami spoke, "The information I received barely came in last night, and I needed a meister and weapon. Both of you were the first who came in mind!"

"Really?" Maka smiled, "What's the mission sir?"

"Yes! I just want to test out our new ally, Ophelia. She has been doing great for the past few days. I'm glad her and Crona are getting along well! Those two are like best friends!"

Maka suddenly felt a tinge of jealously. For the past three days, she has been trying to get Ophelia to talk to her. Or at least make some sort of sound of acknowledgement.

"So anyways, the about the mission-"

**_xXxXxx_**

**-Ophelia's POV-**

It has been three days since I arrived here at the DWMA. So far, Shinigami lets me stay below the school, in the dungeons. He said that there are dorms but he thinks that I should probably stay within sight of him. Its fine really, the cells are much more comfortable than what I use to stay in. Also, the shy girl, Crona, lives down there. She is only five cell doors away, so I've been speaking with her every day.

Sighing I listened to my worn boots echo throughout the school's corridor. I was making my way to the Death Room.

"Hmmm?" Lately that girl Maka has been popping up everywhere. Its really irritating. She is obviously trying to get me to talk. Which I won't do for her own satisfaction.

Entering the Death Room, I spotted the bothersome Maka and bouncy Lord Death.

"How's it going Ophelia!?" Shinigami patted the top of my head. "Good that you're here! I was explaining to Maka about a mission. You two are going to Canada to gather information today!"

_Shit!_

**_xXxXxX_**

**-Normal POV-**

The Canadian February breezed swept across the mountainous landscape. Maka, Soul and Ophelia hiked their way to an old mine. They were deep in the Northwestern Territory of Canada, in the winter.

"So have you ever hunted souls before?" Maka fitted her scarf as she tried to start a conversation with Ophelia.

The girl shook her head. A black ushanka protected her head and ears from the bitter Canadian cold. She wore a full face mask, similar to a gas mask, and a thick dark grey scarf wrapped around her shoulders. Her black wool trench coat with grey furry collar fluttered in the breeze that was picking up speed by the hour. Instead of her worn combat boots she wore boots meant for the winter. This type of winter was no problem for her. _'I wonder how the other two are holding up?'_

"Why is the weather crazy!? So not cool!" Soul adjusted his scarf. "My balls are freezing!"

Maka stopped Soul, "Go ahead of us Ophelia! I need to Maka Chop Soul!" She waved at Ophelia who nodded.

"No! I'm sorry Maka!" Soul began to beg.

"Shut up and listen!" Maka pulled Soul behind a pile of snow, "Don't you find her strange?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well she doesn't talk. At all! Usually new people easily talk to me! And the way she dresses! I'm surprised Kid could stand looking at her!" Maka placed dark blue skiing goggles over her green eyes.

"Maka, listen, Its not cool to judge anyone, just because they're different, you of all people should know that!" Soul put on his red goggles.

"Still!" Maka tried pursed her lips, "She doesn't look cold wearing that coat either. It's the middle of winter here in Canada. Where else could it be any colder? If find it impossible! I'm freezing here in my giant coat!" Maka lifted up her foot, "Her snowshoes are different from ours too! She chose to wear wooden ones instead of modern ones! Its not the old days where everything was made of wood!

"Maybe she is used to the cold…." Soul groaned as his partner continued, "Okay Maka, save your talk for after the mission, okay?

Soul thought about what his partner was saying. He did find it odd that she choose to wear only her black grey trench coat. Her snowshoes didn't matter, just whatever worked. He didn't mind her being a mute either, but something else bothered him.

"Well, fine!" Maka did her best to stomp away in her plastic snow shoes. "Lets catch up, she's probably there by now."

* * *

**A/N: So this chapter is sort of short. But at least I wrote something. If you want to point out anything please do… No worries! There will be action in the next chapter!**

**And someone please tell me more about the winters up in Canada, or in any country with harsh winters...****-I live in a desert like area. Its usually warms up in late March then heat waves hit throughout May-Sept… It barely started to get chilly back in early Oct….. but it gets pretty cold here as well, and usually there's no snow until late December. But I'm curious about Northern weather!**

**I love wearing my 'ushanka' hat in the winter here. (Is that what its called?)…. Its sooo warrrm…**

**What does everyone think of a judgmental Maka? Is she too OOC? I think there was too much talking and not enough describing. I dunno, it's a lazy day, so don't be upset.**

**If there are any questions, or mistakes, or just wanna say something random, please do… A review or PM is fine! :D but sadly, no flames.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.**


	5. Stiffness Of Death

**Yay, next chapter! Anyone excited? **

**THERE IS A SURPRISE IN THE A/N AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER…..**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Stiffness Of Death**

"_**I Have Seen Too Much, Wipe Away My Eyes." –Bauhaus, Man With Xray Eyes-**_

* * *

Ophelia stood on top of a snow covered hill. Her silver eyes scanned the white void ahead. Nothing to view in the snow covered dome, except a large looking storage building. It was cloudy, snow is to be expected soon. Attaching a filter to her mask she slowly exhaled.

"Hey, why'd you stop?" Maka strolled up and began looking below. She expected this area to be a ghost town, not a hut in the middle of nowhere. "This is Rayrock? There's almost nothing here."

"Yeah. But didn't Shinigami say it was an abandon mine?" Soul sighed, "Now what do we do next Maka?"

"Mind as well go and take a look around. But its strange. There are obviously no living souls present. Especially the animal's souls. Its really strange," Maka began her descent, "I'll go first, then when I get to the bottom you two can follow." She slid further down the steep hill.

"Alright, don't fall!" Soul called out to his partner.

"Soul"

"Huh?" His red eyes looked at the girl next to him, "Yeah, what's up?" Inside Soul grinned happily. '_Maka owes me five bucks._'

"This place is hazardous," Ophelia adjusted her mask once more, "This place used to be a uranium mine back in the fifties. There are still some radioactive tailings around here. The storage building may have some dust particles and could affect future health, I suggest you stay in your scythe form. And for Maka to protect her face and hair. Alright?"

"W-what?" Soul's eyes widened. He was not told that information, "Do you think Shinigami knew about this place being radioactive!? Why didn't he warn us!?"

Maka waved the two down, giving them a thumbs up.

"Most likely Shinigami knew, but not telling you that information, I don't know." Ophelia stepped aside to let Soul go first, "Also, we can't stay here too long. Just precautions."

"Yeah, got cha!" Soul started to run down the snow covered slope, "Maka! Hold up!"

**-At Shibusen!-**

"Hey Spirit, was there anything else I forgot to mention to the Kids?" Shinigami looked up at his Death Scythe, "Your move"

"Hmmm? I dunno," Spirit moved his Queen, "Where did they go again?"

"Rockway, in Canada." Shinigami's eyes were fixed on the chess board, "Checkmate!"

"Damn it!"

**-Back to Canada!-**

"You didn't bother to tell me!?" Maka was throwing a fit over the information she was told, Soul backed as far away from his pissed off meister, "We're supposed to be a team here! This type of information is vital! You went behind my back and have a secret meeting with _my_ weapon! Like I said! We're a team! We tell each other things! We're supposed to communicate!"

Ophelia brushed passed Maka and continued her way to the building.

"Maka, listen-" Soul interjected.

"MAKA CHOP!"

_**XxXxXxX**_

The snow began to fall as the trio entered the building. The room was large and no such movement occurred. Their breathing and footsteps were the only sounds being emitted. Maka had her scarf tightly wrapped around her face and goggles firmly placed on. She didn't want to risk inhaling any type of dust particle. The air in the building was still and cold. She gripped Soul tightly.

Ophelia calmly waltz into the possible radioactive building. Examining the place she took note of the chains and pick axes that were scattered about. Slowly making her way toward the back of the storage she spotted a cluster of tables. Waving over Maka she pointed toward the tables.

"Wow, look at this mess" Maka's voice was slightly muffled from her thick scarf, "It looks like they left in a hurry."

On the cluster of tables there was a mess of papers and files. Some papers were carelessly spread on the floor and some were wrinkled. Maka and Ophelia filed through each document.

"Hey look, these ones over must ne notes!" Maka looked over to Ophelia, she looked over her shoulder, "And those are outlines! Wow, there is so information here!"

"Its really messy here. Do you have any ideas why they might have left in a hurry?" Soul's refection appeared on his blade.

"I don't know… Huh? What is The Book of Entrance & of the Walking?" Maka eyed a paper curiously, frowning, most of the documents were written in a different language she sighed, "Can you translate-" Maka sensed an soul wavelength. It was a powerful soul. "Huh?"

All eyes turned to the only entrance. A tall bulky figure stood at the doorway. "Oh look, there are already people here. What are the odds?" A deep male voice spoke, echoing throughout the dank building. "Oh, its the Shibusen student."

"What are doing here~?" Maka demanded, Soul firmly in her grasp, "Tell us!" She pointed the blade end toward the shadowed figure.

"Heh, you kids are funny," The figure crouched down low, "Only one of you has a weapon, so this will be easy!" The figure moved swiftly. Soul's blade clashed with what seemed like claws as the attacker bolted around the building. "I don't usually play with my prey but what the hell, it seems worth it!"

Maka did everything she could to block their attacker. Ophelia managed to get out of the way and gather as much papers and files into her bag. She took quick glances at each paper. Most of them were all not in one different language, but dozens of diverse languages. It would take a really decent translator to decipher each document.

"Gah!"

Ophelia looked up. Maka was now on the ground, her arm was bleeding. Soul transformed and protectively stood in front of his injured partner.

"Don't touch my meister!" Soul growled. He had his blade drawn and ready to attack. The assailant stopped and started laughing. He stepped into view. "Heyyy? You're that wolf man... Free is the name, right?"

He seemed like no man, but a werewolf. His fur was dark and thick, and his left eye had no pupil but a witch's symbol. The werewolf wore clothing of a man, a black shirt and pants. He seemed satisfied his prey would go down easy.

"Haha yeah I am. Sadly this will be the last time we'll meet." Free smiled, "You can't kill me with that dull blade of yours! No matter how sharp the blade or great your skills are, you'll never be able to kill me! I'm immortal!" He boasted through his canine teeth. "Now I suppose it's time to get rid of you two!" The left eye began to glow, "Wolf wolves, wolf wolves, ice cone"

Cones of ice shot out of the ground near Maka and Soul. Soul tried desperately to drag Maka away, but his foot was caught in some ice. A sharp edge of ice slashed the side of Soul's leg, badly injuring him.

"Damn it!" Soul held his leg, trying to stop the bleeding.

"SOUL!" Maka unwrapped her scarf and pressed it against her partner's leg.

"Got you two now" The werewolf smiled wickedly, "Medusa will be pleased that I managed to kill students of the DWMA."

A chunk of ice it the side of Free's head. Distracted the werewolf growled and directed his attention from Maka and Soul. He couldn't tell her expression because of her mask but the way she smelled, she was unusually calm.

"Oh yeah, almost forgot about the other Shibusen student. Heh, I guess I'll finish you off first instead, since those two can't get away." Free crouched low, he charged at Ophelia with sharp claws hacked and teeth bared at the girl. Miraculously she dodged every attack thrown. "You're a fast little thing!"

She skidded to a stop and pulled out a book. Maka eyed the book curiously. It was a leather light tan color and looked it if were wrinkled. It seemed to have a face that was scrunched up with slanted closed eyes and mouth. Her green eyes widened once Ophelia opened the peculiar book. The pages were yellow and crisp, the wording was red and small images of what looked like demons or monsters were inside. The wording was not of any language she has ever seen. '_what kind of spell book is that?'_

"Ophelia! Attacks won't work! He's part witch and part werewolf!" Maka winced as Soul put pressure on her bleeding arm. "He's from the immortal clan!"

Ophelia swept her hand over the open book. A crinkled dead vine popped out and whipped at the immortal werewolf. The immortal yelped once the vine slashed his chest. His grey and black fur sizzled and left black scorched marks.

"Wolf wolves, wolf wolves, ice pillar!"

An ice pillar formed behind the unawaken witch, but the vine broke it into tiny cubes. Free changed his attack, and made his way toward Maka and Soul. As soon as he was about to strike, Ophelia's book slide in front of the students and closed, the crinkled eyes and mouth opened. A red transparent dome formed around the two with strange symbols and writing. Maka gasped once the werewolf slashed his claws at them.

"What the?" He attempted a few more times, but his claws were incapable of piercing the dome. "Why! Can't! I! Attack! You! Two!?"Free turned his attention back to the girl. He shadily eyed her. "Heh, stupid girl, you don't have your spell book with you! Now your defenseless!" Once again Free faced toward her. "Demon Eye Cannon!"

An eye appeared and glowed green. It started to charge up radiating a lot of heat.

"Rigor Mortis," Ophelia mumbled quietly. A long dark tan snake slunk from her coat sleeve and slithered toward Free. It spewed venom at the werewolf. His attack canceled as he stumbled back yelling out profanities and pressed his woolly hand on his chest. The snake was hissed, baring its fangs, the Taipan was prepared to attack.

"What the hell is that!?" The werewolf looked at his torso. His fur began to burn until it was bare. The snake struck at him, he barely dodged. The second time the snake punctured his throat causing him to howl out in pure agony. The werewolf transformed into human form. He was stood tall and was very muscular, but his flesh was burned from the venom and the slash from the vine was scarred black. "Get that serpent away!" Free scuttled backwards trying to get away from the creeping snake.

"Oh, god, a snake?" Maka looked at Soul, "Soul, I'm not too sure of her anymore. She seems more dangerous than I thought she was."

"Gahhhh!" Free stopped moving. His body crippled in pain. Trying to move, he could only groan in pain, "What's happening! I can't die! I'm immortal!" His body stiffened. Every muscle in his body seized to move.

"In the stages of death, there are seven phases. Rigor Mortis is the third stage. _Rigor_ meaning _stiffness_, and _mortis_ meaning _of death_. Since you are _immortal, _I was curious if my companion could kill you," Ophelia spoke monotonously. Her snake slithered back into her sleeve. "Turns out you really are immortal."

"Gah, and what does the snake do?" Free questioned through clenched teeth. His jaw refused to move and barely managed to speak. Throat muscles clenched tightly as he tried to swallow drool that filled his mouth.

"My companion is an Inland Taipan snake. She's one of the most deadly out there," Ophelia adjusted her mask. "If she were a normal Taipan then her venom would kill a human in 30 or 45 minutes."

"If?" Maka whispered, she was horrified by what she was hearing. '_this witch is no good'_

"I suppose we'll take you prisoner."

_**XxxXxX**_

After a stressful trip back to the Shibusen, Maka and Soul had to stay in Professer Stein's lab for a couple of days. Both of them were treated with chemical baths to be sure that there was not radiation sickness. Even with their wounds, it was well cleaned by Kim, who assured them that there is nothing to worry about. Death the Kid made sure their bandages was symmetrically wrapped.

"Ophelia! I'm glad you were able to capture the Man with the Demon Eye!" Shinigami gleefully bounced, "How did you do it? Maka told me you have a snake that paralyzed the poor wolf man?"

"Yes, I own two snakes. They're my companions." Ophelia spoke, she had her back straight and eye's looking up at Lord Death.

"Oh is that so? I find it quite odd that you took two snakes with you. They didn't freeze or anything?"

"No sir, there are not normal snakes," Ophelia rose both her arms.

Shinigami peered curiously at the appendages, unsure what she was doing. Suddenly two snake heads popped out, their tongues licking the air and stared at Lord Death inquisitively. He was shocked by their sized. They seemed to be more than 15 feet in length. Both snakes plopped onto the ground and wrapped around their possessor protectively.

"Oh my!" Shinigami was surprised by the two snakes she possessed. "Are they dangerous?"

"Usually not, they prefer to stay in their own space, away from people. I keep them in the room. But before I left with Maka, they insisted to come with me." She patted both their heads and muttered to the serpents wrapped around her. Both slightly calmed.

"They talk?"

"Yes, we do," A stern female voice emitted from the snake. The dark tan snake's slit tongue licked the air, "I am Rigor Mortis."

"I am Algor Mortis," A deep unhurried male voice emitted from the other snake. "We are Ophelia's protectors and companions."

"Hiya! As you know I'm Lord Death. But please call me Shinigami!" His blocky hand waved at the two talking snakes. "Its nice to meet a couple of Ophelia's friends! I have a question for you two!"

"And what is that question, Shinigami?" Algor Mortis spoke curiously.

"Well what are you two? Opehlia did say you are not the average snake."

"We are guardians. We were once evil creatures." Rigor Mortis spoke, she slithered her way up to Shinigami and rose his height, "Come and sit, we will tell you."

Shinigami thought for a second but agreed. His skull shaped coffee table appeared with some tea cups prepared. "Alight I'm listening."

Algor Mortis coiled across from Shinigami and inhaled the contents of the tea. His slit tongue licked at the steam, then rose his head, "Our grandfather, the Rattlesnake, he lived with witches. He was the witch's charm. We were apprentices of that witch's snake, he taught us many things. He taught us how to exterminate anything in our paths, he made us from powerless snakes to great serpents. One day, an old man came to us and spoke to us. He asked, _"Why do you cause so much harm?"_ Our reply was that we were doing what our grandfather wanted. And what our grandfather wanted was power. The old man frowned, _"Your direction is tarnished by evil ways my kids. If it is power you seek, it will not be found in the wicked conducts you children do"_ The old man sat up and walked away. Both of us followed him and watched him for days."

"Go on" Shinigami nodded his head and took a sip of his tea.

"You see, we use to love killing off humans. But they were not as fun as the occultists. The witches from other clans were pleasant to exterminate. Their souls were very delicious and granted us more power. The old man we were watching, we sensed his power. His abilities were beyond anything we've recognized. This man found a strong bond between mind and spirit. No laws of spirituality where a boundary for him. We realized that he was a man who found enlightenment, and that's what we thought we desired." Rigor Mortis licked the air, staring into the Shinigami's masked eyes. "I can sense your power Lord Death. But it is weaker than the old man's. This old man, he was not witch, he was a spiritual shaman. They're quite rare."

Behind Shinigami's mask he was highly disturbed by the two snakes. Both their slit eyes stared deeply into his. Somewhere in his mind, he could feel them slithering their way in.

"We decided to speak with the old man after weeks of observation. Instead he journey into our mind and souls. Once that was over we felt reborn, like we shed our skin into a fresh one." Algor Mortis slithered across the small table and coiled around Shinigami, who did his best not the react. "He gave us a feeling of being cleansed."

"And do you know what we did?" Rigor Mortis did the same. Shinigami was unsteady on the inside.

"We accepted his guidance. He execute the evil thoughts from us, the greed, the fear, the immoralities we've done. The old man became our mentor and taught us." Both snakes spoke in unison and they uncoiled themselves from Lord Death and wrapped around Ophelia, who finished her tea. "Ophelia learned from our elder guide. She learned at a very young age to control her witch abilities."

Shinigami felt relieved. "Oh my, what a story! I'm glad you two shared!"

"It is a great honor to be speaking with a Death God." Rigor Mortis said serenely.

"Say, both of you, or I mean, the three of you, do you know of a snake witch by the name of Medusa?" Shinigami poured more tea. He wondered if any of them had any type of relationship with the lethal snake witch.

"Medusa?" Rigor Mortis scoffed. "She is a joke of a snake witch. Sadly the woman fears to be dead."

"Fears to be dead? Can you elaborate?"

"The wolf man mentioned that killing Shibusen students will please the snake witch. Obviously he was sent by her to gather the information. We got there in time to collect most of the documents." Ophelia spoke up, she lifted up her bag and piles of documents and files poured out. "Most of these are written in multiple languages and also in witch. The information here is very vital."

"Wow, so much information! We will get right on it!" Shinigami bounced up, "It was great to meet the both of you!"

"Indeed it was." Both snakes disappeared in Ophelia's sleeves.

"Oh yeah and once more thing I want to ask you!" Shinigami pulled out a couple of papers, "If you'd like, you can attend here, all I need is for you to fill this out."

She nodded taking the papers.

"I keep forgetting to add more things, but oh well it apart of growing old I suppose! Anways, I think you should find a partner. I noticed your agility and use of resources, it would be very beneficial for you!"

Once more she nodded.

'_I suppose having a weapon as a partner won't be too bad, but it has been a while since I've worked with a weapon.'_

_**XxXxXx_**

**-Somewhere in the Human Realm-**

"Eruka," A voice from the dark room sweetly spoke, "Where is our wolf man? He should've been back hours ago with the documents."

A yellow blonde woman sat comfortable on a violet rug with a snake coiled lovingly around her neck. She petted the serpent in a motherly way.

"Ribbit," A tall skinny girl with a poka-dotted dress, knee high white boots and silver blue hair cautiously made her way to the woman. "Uh, L-Lady Medusa, we have a problem." She flinched once the blonde woman's gold eyes looked up.

"And what is the problem my dear?" She spoke with bitter sweetness.

"Um, Free was captured, by the DWMA, and is now prisoner." She croaked out.

Medusa frowned. "Is that so?" Her voice became bitter. Gold eyes burned with detestation. "Go get him you idiot!"

**_XxXxXxX_**

* * *

**Holy mother of cheese! Did anyone think that Free could've been captured that easily!? I dunno! Anyways, Medusa is in this story and is very much alive. It will make more sense once the story takes form.**

**OC WEAPON NEEDED...CLOSED...OC CLOSED...****! The OC will be ****temporary{OC CLOSED}****. Most likely to pop up next chapter. But your OC will be in the story for a several chapters. ****JUST ONE OC NEEDED,**** sadly. **_**Anyone can bombard me with messages and send me a full profile of the OC…. If you're unsure how to make an OC Profile, I'll PM you an example… It'll make it easier, I hope. **__**For the anons**__**, um, try your best! Sweet talk me if you can(lol)…. OC CLOSED**_

**The OC ****must be a weapon****. Because Ophelia needs a weapon. Lord Death's rules I suppose.**

**He/She will be a partner of Ophelia's and will go on missions! Any characteristic is fine. OC CLOSED**

**Any questions about this chapter? Was it too short? Too boring? Anything I can do to make it better? Or randomness?**

**Please Review or PM if there are any concerns or questions about anything. Sadly no flames.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.**


	6. MissTake

**Sadly no one submitted an OC. I had to make one up. But thats over with :D! I hope you like this chapter. It has a couple of interesting things.**

:D

* * *

_**Chapter 6: MissTake**_

"_**Anger Always Comes From Frustrated Expectations." –Elliot Larson-**_

* * *

Monday. She walked into the Crescent Moon Classroom. It was a large lecture hall like classroom filled with meisters and weapons. Professor Stein turned away from the chalk board and greeted with a creepy smile.

"Hello, welcome," He turned to the class, "This is our new student. Her name is Ophelia and she is a meister. You may sit next to Crona." Stein adjusted his glasses and turned back to the board.

Students whispered and giggle. They saw her around the school for the past few days and wondered if she was a student. Now they have their answer. Her wardrobe and hair cut made some girls giggle and some male students look confused. Ophelia ignored their stares and sat next to the pinkette.

"Hi," Crona whispered and lightly smiled, "We're on chapter 4."

Ophelia waved and nodded. She took out a thick text book and immediately found the page. It was about chain resonance.

The bell rang for lunch, Ophelia closed the book and gathered her things.

"Maka and Soul are still at Professor's Stein's place." Crona smiled, "I guess they want to keep them there until this afternoon. Uh, why didn't you stay there?"

"Well the area we went to was highly radioactive, quite risky to health. They were almost affected but luckily they didn't inhale any dust. They're in good hands, obviously. I didn't need to stay there because my body doesn't absorb radiation that easily. So I was in the clear with the tests."

"Okay, um want to get ice cream at the end of today's lesson? The ice cream shop here is amazing!" Crona asked sounding eager.

"Hell yeah ice cream!" A black blob popped out of Crona's back, "I want mine triple stacked!"

**_xXxXxX_**

"Oh man, my body aches!" Soul tiredly walked out of Professor's Stein's house/lab. His pale skin was reddened from the chemical baths and he was hungry for real food. "Come on, I want fries Maka!"

"We are fried," Maka proudly walked out, even if her skin was pink. "We need to visit Shinigami first, so lets go there and you can grab something from the dining hall."

"Fine"

**_xXxXxXx_**

Both girls were sitting on a bench at Death Square in front of the large fountain, each had an ice cream cone in hand. Crona licked her vanilla cone trying to prevent it from melting. Ophelia slowly licked her strawberry cone, wondering if she should have got rainbow sherbet instead.

"Oh, no!" Crona said loudly, "Even in the winter here, the ice cream melts!"

"Don't give yourself brainfr-" Ophelia tried to warn Crona of brain freeze, but too late. The young pinkette held her head with her eyes clenched. "eeze."

"Guh, sorry. I remember when I first tried ice cream, it was a memorable experience. Maka brought me here and gave me a vanilla cone! But I took a bite out of it and my head started to hurt," Crona explained her first time trying ice cream.

"Then what happened?" While Crona continued her ice cream story, Ophelia stared down at her strawberry cone. It was melting and dripping down her hands onto the sidewalk. Her leather gloves would be sticky, but easy to clean off, and she didn't like the taste of artificial strawberry.

Suddenly, globs of cold landed on Ophelia's lap, dirtying her plain long black coat. A short girl landed face down in front of Crona and Ophelia. The girl shot up nervously laughing. She had choppy shoulder length caramel brown and a wide light brown eyes. She frantically sputtered out apologies and attempted to pick up the melting ice cream off Ophelia's lap, spreading it.

"Uh oh! Your jacket, I made it worse! It's all sticky! I'm so sorry!" She glanced at both girls nervously. Tugging on the strings of her red hoodie she bowed continuously. She wore underneath her hoodie a white ruffled camisole with a plaid green uniform skirt and black Chuck Taylors.

"Don't worry about it." Ophelia spoke, amused by her morality. "It'll be easy to wash out."

"Oh, okay, But seriously I'm sorry! I'm so clumsily! I tripped and then it was sent flying and I landed on my face! Ooooh, I'm so embarrassed!" Covering her light brown eyes with her hands she bowed endlessly, "Please let me wash your jacket for you!"

"Uh," Ophelia was not sure what to say. It was an unusual offer. Glancing over to Crona, who smiled and shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know."

"Eh, hi, I'm Crona," The pinkette smiled at the brown haired girl. Crona had a nervous look but she gathered the courage to introduce herself, "You go to the Shibusen as well, right?"

"Um yes, I do." She looked over at the pale blue eyed pinkette and started to shake her hand, which made Crona nervously laugh. "I'm Allison." Beaming her worry from earlier vanished. "I'm in the NOT classes!"

"I'm Ophelia." She held out the hand that was not sticky from the strawberry ice cream. "Crona and I are in EAT."

"Wow! You two must witness so much battles! OH! I heard you are the witch that Shinigami was looking for!" She grasped her gloved hand. Allison felt a small spark when she clasped hand with Ophelia. "uh?"

"Yes, I am the witch Shinigami was looking for." Ophelia quirked an eyebrow. She felt a tiny connection from the girl.

Slowly they released each other's hands. Both unsure what to say.

"Um, maybe you should get cleaned up, it looks like its soaking into your clothes," Crona warned. "It seemed cold too."

"Uh, yeah," Ophelia sat up and unzipped her long jacket. She threw it at Allison. "It should be easy to clean up."

Crona waved at Allison who bid a goodbye.

Allison turned around and turned red. "I dropped my ice cream on the unawaken witch! Oh no! I'm so embarrassed!" People passing by looked at the overreacting girl.

**_xXxXxXx_**

"You talked to someone without using your sticky notes!" Crona giggled. Her partner resting on top of her head eating cake.

"Yeah, I suppose so." Ophelia wiped her gloves clean with a wet napkin. She felt very exposed from without wearing a jacket. Even if she was wearing a long-sleeved shirt underneath her faded black shredded Bauhaus t-shirt, the layers weren't working.

"Hey, freak, why you didn't finish your ice cream!?" The black blob on top of Crona's head spoke, "You should've gave it to me!"

"Ragnarok, I just gave you candy." Crona groaned. She hoped he would stay quiet a few minutes longer.

"Shut up Pinky! And why didn't you buy me another ice cream!?" He began to pull her pink hair. Crona and Ragnarok began a pointless argument.

**_xXxXxXx_**

"Shinigami, I don't think the unawaken witch should be a student here!" Her green eyes full of purpose, "She's dangerous and possess a spell book that is highly dangerous! I've seen her using spells and her soul is still human! From what I read, it's impossible for a witch to use spells whose true soul is unawaken!"

Shinigami stared at the feisty girl before him. He looked up at the two other technicians who both nodded.

"Listen here Lord Death! I may have a crappy sixth sense, but this girl is bad news!" His usual cocky voice was loud and serious, "She doesn't look like a good person and may be a possible spy!"

"Most likely she may be bad news and Black*Star is right, he does have a horrible sixth sense!" Kid interjected.

"Shut up Kid! You have three-"

"Now, Now, kiddies! You're all starting to get out of hand." Shinigami roughly patted Black*Star's and Death the Kid's head, "Now, why don't you trust this girl Maka?"

"Well for starters, once she awakens as a full witch the sway of magic will develop and she'll become an enemy. Her natural destructive instinct is a hazard to have around students and also little Angie!" Maka loudly spoke.

"Yes, I agree with Maka. I noticed that she used magic, without a chant and used a very strange book. It looked oddly familiar," Death the Kid crossed his arms, "Don't you find it strange that she has yet to become a full witch when she is only in her teens. Normally, when transitioning from an unawaken witch to a full one, it would be in the pre-teens. What kind of detriment is that to her?"

"Good question son! All I know is that it takes longer for a half witch's soul to develop!" Shinigami answered.

"That's all? So there may be a chance she is a half witch? But why did I have to go and suffer the asymmetrical human world!? Her half witch soul wasn't a huge problem!" Kid exclaimed, obviously growing more confused.

"I told you already! You need to socialize more!"

"Shinigami, is it only half witch's souls take a bit longer to develop? What about Crona? She's a daughter of a witch." Maka pushed a distraught Kid aside.

"Hmmm? You kids have a lot of good questions today." Shinigami tilted his head. "Maybe Kim can help answer! Hiya Kim! How's it going!?"

Kim Diehl walked up to the podium in the Death Room. She stood next to Maka and smiled at her. Then glanced down at Kid, unsure if she should ask.

"Good afternoon Shinigami!"

**_XxXxXxX_**

**-Opehlia's POV-**

Today was an interesting day. I was the talk of the class, because I dressed weird. That guy with the piece of hair sticking out should really keep his mouth closed or I might pluck it out. My jacket met ice cream today, it was rainbow sherbet. Also, I feel like I was being watched as I made my way here to the dance room. Why do they call it a dance room, when it is not for dancing?

"I don't know." I sighed, stretching my legs. It felt good wearing my cargo pants and thermal long sleeve top again, it's been a couple of weeks since I've been able to work out.

I don't think much students here are liking the idea that I'm attending. They probably thought I was a prisoner. Now I can feel their eyes on me. It is really annoying.

Holding a rubber knife in my left hand I slowly exhaled and took position. I could sense a pair of blue eyes peeking through the door. Quickly turning I flung the practice knife to the slightly opened door, hitting my target. I heard a loud 'Ow!'.

**_xXxXxXx_**

"Half witches do not fully awake until their late teens. About seventeen or nineteen. Maybe she is a half witch. There are a couple more reasons, like she was not exposed to the witch community. It would cause her magic to develop slower if she lived with the human community," Kim crossed and uncrossed her arms, "That's unlikely, you guys mentioned she has experience. The third would be a case similar to Crona's. Crona's mother was a powerful witch but was not taught how use her abilities, instead she was used to kill. That reason cannot be true as well. I don't think Ophelia could've learned on her own that easily. Those are all the options I know." Kim placed her hands on her hips and sighed. "Maybe it's the spell book she has. It probably has great power and she uses that instead."

"Hmmm? Did anyone see her spell book? Or have a description?" Shinigami questioned. He recalled both Maka's and Kid's descriptions of the spell book that was used, both similar. He had an idea what book it may be.

"Yeah. It's a wrinkled tan leather book, and has a face." Maka rapidly spoke, eager for answers.

"Yes, I have one as well" Kid sat up from the floor. "Just like Maka's short description. It looks like a wrinkled tan leather book, with facial features, but closed."

"Oh, and the writing in it looked nothing like similar to the witch's writing. It was all written in red ink and the pages looked really old." Maka added more to the description.

Shinigami took his time thinking of the book. It sounded oddly familiar. There were numerous spell books out there, but none fit that description, only one type fit, he highly doubted a witch would possess it though.

"Oh, it must be a copy of the Necronomincon!" Lord Death exclaimed, pointing a cubed finger up, "There are only two copies and the original destroyed hundreds of years ago. By whom, I don't know."

"Necronomicon? But father! Even if that is a copy, wouldn't it still be dangerous!?" Kid bellowed.

"Not as dangerous as the original. The copies are bound by human flesh and inked with sacrificed blood. The original was inked in the blood from Baphomet and bound by the flesh of cursed demigods. I was told that human bones were grounded down and made into pages, but I do not if that fact is true."

"Disgusting! Who would create such a book!? Who in the right mind would do something so grotesque?" Kid yelled.

"What kind of spell book is that!?" Maka was horrified by the information. Her mind absorbed the data, sickened that anyone went through with the creation in such ugly ways.

"Well the original contained, bizarre burial rites, funerary incantations, demon resurrections and disastrous spells in the passages, it was never meant for witches, or anything in that matter. Something like that was destroyed. Unfortunately, two copies were made but with different passages. I have one in my possession. It has seals and locked up good. The other one is out there somewhere. I cannot pin point the location."

"Wow, do you think she has possession of that copy? Do you think it's the source of her undeveloped magic? Can't you just take the book from her?" Maka asked more questions. "If she has the book and used it for evil ways then shouldn't she be put on the list?"

Shinigami sweatdropped. _'This girl has a lot to ask.'_

"Told ya she's bad news!" Black*Star finally spoke up, "Men like me have one hell of an intuition!"

"I'll talk to her! And see what she says!" Shinigami began pushing the four meisters out. "See ya kiddies later!" After all the kids left he released a heavy sigh. "Man, I really do hope this girl is a half witch and just possesses a book that looks like a copy of the Necronomicon."

"Lord Death, are you sure she'll tell you the information of that book?" Spirit spoke. He didn't speak during the whole meeting with the young students. "And if she does, then what?"

"No worries Spirit! I'll be the judge of that!"

**_xXxXxXx_**

"Maka, where are we going?" Soul probed his partner, trying to get answers. She had a serious look since she came out of the Death Room. "It's not cool to not tell your partner's things."

Black*Star, Death the Kid and their partners followed the angry dirty blonde girl. They had an idea what she may do. Kim decided to stay out of it and return to her partner, who caught the flu.

"Where do you think that 'unawaken' witch is at!?" Maka spoke bitterly. "I'm going to confront her and ask her questions myself."

"Huh? What happened in there?" Soul was more confused.

"The unawaken witch may possess an evil spell book. Maybe that's why she can use magic with a human's soul," Kid answered calmly. His hands were in tight fists in his pocket, angry with the information. Then he noticed something, "Liz, where's Patty? I need you two to be walking on both sides of me! This is unbalanced!"

"Cool it Kid! Since you guys seemed so uneasy about Witch Ophelia I asked Patty if she could follow the weirdo." Liz sighed, happy that she was able to avoid one of Kid's rants. "You can locate her easy."

"She'll just get distracted!" Kid yelled, "And if-"

"Wait Kid!" Maka cut in, "I found Patty! She's at the Dance Room."

**_xXxXxXx_**

"Is this position right?" A happy voice spoke loudly. "Okay, I'm ready!"

She gripped the two rubber knives tightly and charged. She swung swift and wide. Leaping around she barely managed to miss the girl wielding only one practice knife. Just as quickly as it began she was stripped of the practice knives mid-air and landed on the shoulder of the younger girl.

"Your swings are too wide and jumping up in the air just makes you an open target. Try shorter slices and keep your feet to the ground."

"Okay!" She eagerly retrieved the rubber knives and stood in position.

"Patty! Get away from her," Kid's voice echoed in the spacious room. "And you and Liz are wearing different shirts!"

* * *

**_xXxXxXxX_**

**Yes, Patty was spying but ended up learning how to fight with knives. Anyways. I'm glad some people are reading. Disappointing that no one would make a review, I want to know if there is any way I could make the story better or put you in confusion.**

**Baphomet- He is a goat god. The easiest way I can describe.**

**Necronomicon- Book of the Dead. Its actually a fictional book but used in various stories. And there is a book printed to be the Necronomicon, but its just a book.**

**If there are any questions about anything, or just want to be random, Please Review or PM.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.**

* * *

**Hory Sheet! A quick short story?**

She tiredly walked up the thousands of stars. Her black Chuck Taylors met each stair. Almost to the top, she removed her red hoodie and wrapped it around her shoulders.

"Meh," Finally to the top she took in the view of Death City, "I really need to get back in shape."

Allison Love. She is a weapon who attends DWMA and a student of the NOT class. Short but full of life, she was always started her morning with a bowl of her favorite cereal and climbed the thousands of steps. Even in the winter, the desert never failed to stay lower than 70 degrees during the day.

"Oh no! I'm going to be late!"


	7. Collateral Defect

**I worked all week trying to plot this one out. I hope it turned out okay.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Collateral Defect**

"_**And above all things, never think that you're not good enough yourself. A man should never think that. My belief is that in life people will take you at your own reckoning." –Isaac Asimov-**_

* * *

"Tell me who you really are!" She screamed into the unexpressive face of the girl, "You're more than just an unawaken witch!"

"Maka, calm down!" Soul pulled on Maka's arm.

"Leave me alone Soul!" Maka smacked his hand away, turning back to Ophelia, "Who are you? I demand you to tell me! Or you'll face the consequences!" She threatening grasped onto the black long sleeve top and slung back her arm ready to fight. "Are you a spy? A threat to the DWMA?"

Silver eyes uninterestingly observed into fierce green, sighing, she grabbed around Maka's wrist. "Let go." Ophelia was not asking, she was ordering her to.

Not the one to back down, Maka said through gritting teeth, "No! What are you going to do? Kill me?"

"Maka, seriously, calm down, and back away slowly. You don't know how hard she punches, trust me." Death the Kid intervened. He knew what it felt like getting one punch from the girl. And he didn't want to experience it again. Trying to help his friend from being punched in the face, she was too stubborn to listen.

"Shut up!" Maka screamed. Her fist flew through the air, striking Ophelia on the right cheek. Breathing heavily from anger she looked to see her damage.

Ophelia felt the fist collide with her right cheek. Unfazed by the fist, her gazed bore into Maka's eyes. "Are you finish?"

"No!" Maka began throwing punches and kicking. The blonde was furious. She didn't trust Ophelia. Something about the grim girl screamed danger. Lethal. Hazardous. Not wanting to interrogate anymore, she continued her assaults.

Instead of dodging the angry girl's attacks, she block each one with her left arm. Her right arm was in her pocket of her baggy cargo pants. Each step she took was nothing more than just walking backwards. Black*Star began to interfere.

"Bitch!"

The ninja began punching, kicking, he did everything to take her down. Moving at a steady pace, he had close punches, close kicks. His attacks were so close.

"Damn! Hold Still!" He yelled frustrated.

"Anger is one letter short of danger, but the greatest remedy for anger is delay," Ophelia pushed away Black*Star's fist and slightly tilted her head as Maka's fist grazed her hair. Crouching low she spun with a leg out, knocking down Maka as she hit her head on the hardwood floor. Black*Star leapt up and attempted to attack from above, only to have a black boot to his head, shoving him face first into the floor. Both were groaning.

"Gah! You're both foolish!" Kid grumbled shaking his head. "You two have a serious deathwish!"

**_xXxXxX_**

Allison was recommended to participate in the EAT class. Her abilities exceeded pass her classmates and is now being tested. She couldn't help but stare at the screw that the professor would sporadically turn and the way he would mumble about dissection. It sent shivers down her spine. She looked out the backseat window of the vehicle, curiously watching the landscape rapidly change from ever altering sand dunes to eerie property.

The trees were crooked and the earth looked damp and sad. It troubled Allison's usual positive attitude, she sighed.

"Don't worry, we're almost there. The other student will meet us there as well." Professor Stein looked into the rearview mirror, his dull green eyes lazy.

She smiled and nodded. There is supposed to be another student there, but for supplementary class. The vehicle slowed to a stop in front of large grim gates. Above the gates there were large letters made of steel. "Death Cemetery"

"What are we doing here!?" She hugged the black plastic bags tightly and pulled on her hood and yanked on the strings. Both of them walked through the cemetery for almost ten minutes, it was getting creepier and creepier with each passing gravestone. Some headstones dated back as far as the 17th century.

'_Am I supposed to dig up a body for Professor Stein? Oh nooo!' _She gasped, "I think I just saw a ghost!"

"Regrettably I'm not a ghost," A monotone voice walked into view, "Good morning Professor Stein." Her silver eyes looked over to the girl in the red hoodie, "Morning Allison."

"Oh, Good Morning Ophelia!" Allison beamed. Happy to see a familiar face, she skipped up to the gloomy girl. "Are you here for the supplementary class?"

She nodded.

"Alright, now that everyone is present, we can make out way to our actual destination." Professor Stein exhaled cigarette smoke. "Lets goooo." He wickedly smile and continued walking.

Allison had a nervous expression and reluctantly continued walking. Ophelia shrugged and followed. They've been walking for twenty minutes and still yet to make it to their destination.

"Hey, Ophelia, good job fighting with Black*Star and Maka, both of them needed to find their place." Laughing like a maniac the silver haired professor recalled yesterday in the school infirmary. Black*Star had a broken bloody nose and Maka had a minor concussion, "What did you do to cause so much damage?"

"You've heard that old saying?" She spoke dully, "Anyone who angers you conquers you"

"And you conquered them victoriously." Stein smiled at Ophelia, "No one is capable of taking down those two. Black*Star is too vicious, and who isn't afraid of Maka? Besides me!"

"Professor, are we almost there?" Allison asked. She began to cling onto Ophelia who was unfazed by the eeriness of the boneyard.

"Actually we are here~!" Professor Stein turned around and fixed his glasses. "Now your assignments!" He lite another cigarette. "A couple days ago, some crazy teenagers came here and decided to throw a little gathering," Trash littered the area. Empty bottles, paper, food trays, etc. "So both of your assignments is to clean it up!"

"Uuuuh, Okay!" Allison pulled out her large plastic bag and shook it violently while trying to put on her rubber gloves, "Let's get started!"

Ophelia unfolded her plastic bag and put on purple rubber gloves. "We only have two trash bags, Professor."

"Hmmm, I can see that there is more garbage here and would require few more garbage bags." He turned the giant screw, "I'll get more from the car. You two can pick up while I'm gone."

"Yes sir!" Allison saluted him and skipped off to pick up mysterious substances from a headstone.

**_xXxXxXx_**

"Professor Stein has been gone quite a while!" Allison tied the top of the garbage bag that was beyond full capacity.

"Its only been forty minutes. And this is a huge graveyard. About twenty miles in width and fifteen in length. We're only near the perimeter."

"Holy cheese! Is that how big this place is!?"

The two overly stuffed trash bags were placed next to each other. Allison began examining the headstones. They were cracks and crumbling through the hundreds of years being there. Most of the names were unreadable but maintained its grim exquisiteness.

"Do you wonder about these people?" Allison asked serenely, "I wonder if they died from natural causes or killed by someone."

"Well…" Ophelia thought carefully of what to say, "I think they lived a life that could've ended in many possible ways. But at least who ever buried them had the decency to give them a proper burial and gravestone."

"Do you think their death was, um, painful?" She ran a finger down the head stone, "I'm quite sure death is very painful. Or what the cause of death. Like a horrible injury or a terrible sickness."

"Even if you have suffered the most fatal of injuries or terminal illness, I think the only thing painful about death is probably leaving behind the ones you love." Ophelia muttered.

Allison gazed up at the girl, she saw a glimpse of grief in her silver eyes. "I'm sad that my grandpa died. He helped me discover what kind of person I'm destined to be. Greatest person in the whole…universe," Her brown eyes glittered, a slight smile appeared, "He was a weapon, but it skipped my father, and I inherited the genes. My grandpa taught me everything, from riding a bike and how to color inside the lines! I want to be as strong and intelligent like him." Her smile was sad but happy with memories. "I wish he didn't have to die."

"Your grandfather must've had a very peaceful death knowing his granddaughter is growing up strong and admire deeply in his ways." Her hand patted Allison's head. "He found the enjoyment in life and made peace with his passing. You were taught by someone of understanding and its quiet obvious how much influence your grandfather had on you."

"You speak like an old woman!" Allison wailed rubbing her teary eyes with red sleeves, "You said something an old person would say!"

"Old woman?"

"Yes! You clearly have experienced so much grief!"

Ophelia placed her hands on her hips and sighed. "Come on, Professor Stein should be back any minute. At least pretend to be working."

"Okay!" She shot up now smiling widely. "Do you think Crona would want to get ice cream when we get back?"

"I suppose, if she's not busy then it would be-" Ophelia stopped talking.

"What!?"

"Hush, I sense something, unusual," Ophelia's silver eyes scanned the area.

"We're in a cemetery! Of course it's unusual," Allison teetered on the small heels of her shoes, "This place is still….. Kyahhhhhhh! I heard something move below me!"

The wet earth began to move as large mounds of dirt rose. Reaching up from beneath skeletal and decomposing limbs scratched at the humid air. Soon bodies crawled, collapsing the soil into their caskets. The corpses were groaning incoherently as they clawed themselves out and staggering to stand.

"ZOMBIIIIIIIEEEEES!" Allison screeched as she wrapped herself around Ophelia. "They're scarier than that dreadlock zombie! MEEEEEHHHHHH!"

Opehlia's silver eyes scanned the area, the number of corpses rose as each grave was unearthed. It was not possible for a Necromancer to summon this many cadavers at once. Only one type of witch was capable of rising the dead in large numbers, she was quiet a rare witch.

"Oh god! Oh god! Oh GOD!"

Allison began kicking frantically at the limbs that grasped at her bare legs. One pulled her down and she landed in the dirt. Her arm transformed into a polished blade and she began to slice through the heads of the re-animated. Ophelia easily decapitated the bodies, surprisingly they regenerated. Their heads were snapped back on and continued groaning closer. Decomposing skeletal hands reached out pulling on the silver eyed girl's clothes. A flash of silver sliced the bodies down, Allison smiled at her.

"This is really scary!" Allison smiled as she tried not to have a heart attack. The brown haired girl's blade made sure the corpses never rose again.

"The corpses you take down stay down. I think it is because you are a demon weapon," Ophelia kicked away some reaching corpses, "My attacks won't work, they keep putting themselves back together."

Professor Stein came running up to the girls, "What did you two do while I was gone?"

"Pick up trash..." Allison answered, "Bwah! Get away! Don't touch me!" A corpse leaned onto the small girl. Professor Stein used his soul menace to kill it. "Thanks Professor."

All three began defending themselves from the re-animated corpses, but soon found themselves back to back. Surrounded by the dead, Professor Stein looked for a safe way out. Nothing, there were no exits, in the wall of rotting corpses.

"Professor," Ophelia spoke, she sounded strangely calm in this situation, "This is work of a Doll Witch," She shoved a body away, "Doll Witchcraft is stronger than Necromancy and is a rare type of ability. Whoever possesses this power can revive the dead."

"I've heard of Doll Witchcraft, but I never got to see it first-hand. But now, I'm impressed of the witch who is capable. I can't sense the witch's soul anywhere." Professor Stein smiled wickedly, "Tell me, does this witchcraft descend from the necromancer?"

"No, Necromancers are a much weaker version of a lost craft called Voodoo," She pushed back a corpse, "Doll Witchcraft is slightly stronger than Necromancy though."

"Interesting," He fixed his glasses. His soul menace suddenly could not destroy the walking creatures, as they rose again. "Hmmm, this is going to be a problem," He tried again, "I think the witch is around here somewhere. But I cannot sense her witch soul anywhere."

"So we're basically dead, right?" Allison whined.

"Unless," He turned the screw on top of his head, then lit a cigarette, "Can you two match wavelengths? It would be a lot faster and easier."

"Yes can try! Come on!" She zipped up her red hoodie and put on her hoodie, "Ready?"

Ophelia nodded.

Allison closed her eyes and concentrated. Taking a deep breath and slowly exhaling her body began to dissolve into tiny specks of light and take form. Ophelia's gloved hand reached and pulled out a sickle like spear with a long silver staff. Allison's goofy smile appeared one of the three blades that stuck out.

"This is awesome! What do I look like!?"

Ophelia rose an eyebrow but her expression still neutral, "Um, a Kamayari. It's a rather deadly weapon if in the right hands."

"Am I in the right hands?"

Ophelia rapidly spun the weapon slashed through several on coming corpses. None rose again. Swarms began to close them in, but spinning the blade was enough to send a wave of bodies squarely down.

"What a frightening combination you two make. Perfect partners I'd say." Professor Stein grinned widely.

Suddenly the massive cluster of corpses ceased their onslaught and scuttled away.

"What's going on?" Allison's spoke, "And why do I sound like I'm talking with water in my mouth?"

Professor Stein held his hand up, signaling for them both to stay quiet, "She's coming, I can sense her soul." Dropping his cigarette he calmly stared out into the grimness of the graveyard. "Let me handle thi-"

"Professor?" Ophelia arched an eyebrow. Professor Stein seemed to be frozen in place. Strings appeared to be attached to his limbs and joints then suddenly faded. With closer inspection she saw Stein trying to move, small flinching and heavy breathing were heard from him.

"Meh!" Allison's weapon form trembled in the meister's firm grip, "What do we do?"

"Hush, she's here." Ophelia mumbled, her silver eyes stared deeply into the now foggy boneyard.

A very tall and slender woman appeared through the fog. Her skin was pale white but her hair was inky black and cut straight with straight bangs framing her narrow face. Eyes pale blue almost white pierced through her thick hair. A long white robe that dipped low, right above her belly button hung loosely on her skeletal frame.

"Hello," Her voice was motherly and melodic, "What a lovely day." Powder blue eyes shimmered in the dank grave as they set on the trio, "Who are the both of you? The man and the weapon."

Neither spoke. Professor Stein was still a statue and was incapable of speaking. Allison felt a horrible chill while looking into the woman's cold eyes and suddenly too afraid to speak.

She sighed and closed her eyes looking displeased, "My dear, why do you associate yourself with such rude people? Especially with the witch murders of that horrific school."

Ophelia stared at the woman. Firmly gripping the silver staff, she pointed the glistening blade at the Doll Witch.

"I almost forgot, you don't talk much, I do apologized, you do not need to answer my questions," She sweetly smiled, "Pointing sharp objects at your superiors is awfully rude though. Didn't you father teach you better than that?" Now mocking, she rose her hand and moved her fingers.

Stein's body began to move into impossible positions, looking broken. A scalpel was pulled from his white stitched coat and his body turned around and swung around the sharp medical blade violently. He did everything in his power to stop himself from harming the girls, but he was being manipulated by the Doll Witch. His dull green eyes twitched with irritation when he noticed his soul wavelength was counterbalanced. He was powerless to this witch.

"She's using him like a puppet!" Allison yelled, her reflection appeared on the blade, "We can't hurt the Professor!"

Ophelia easily dodged the sharp blade and moved a safe distance. "I cannot use my spell book. If I do then my spells will most likely kill him." Kneeling down on the dark damp soil she set down Allison. Placing her hands in front of her, she exhaled. A red translucent dome formed around the pair. Stein leapt at them but the red barrier prevented him from slicing through.

"Meeehhhhh!" Allison transformed, pulling on the strings of her hood, her head was encased, like it was her form of security.

'_Shit, I can't control my movements'_ His body was not working with him at all. Everything he tried worked against him, he could only hear his own thoughts. _'My soul wavelength is not responding.'_

"How lovely, a little shield." The melodic voice scoffed, "Sadly it won't give you much protection. Your magic is weaker again mine."

Standing up Ophelia blankly stared at the Doll Witch. "Stay here, don't leave until I say so."

"What are-"

Before Allison could finish, the grim girl shot out of the barrier and toward the string-puppet Professor. She ducked the shining blade and turned landing a kick behind his knees and swiftly kicked his jaw, launching him into the air. Grabbing a handful of damp dirt she flung it into the air and momentarily caught sight of the strings that were used to manipulate the Professor. A glowing violet disk appeared in her right hand. Letting the glowing disk go like a boomerang it sliced through the invisible strings, causing the Professor to land hard on the ground.

"Impressive move, but unfortunately you missed one." The Doll Witch's porcelain white face displayed mockery.

Attached to the Professor a thin black line appeared then faded. Professor Stein was still under her control. Two more scalpels were pulled out as he raced up to Ophelia. Each one sliced through open air, missing their mark.

"Why are you so calm?" The Doll Witch asked. She was watching the young girl before her make no facial expressions. Even while facing the craziest man alive, she was unfazed that he was being manipulated and trying to kill her. "You're still a very strange girl. Hmm?"

What surprised the Doll Witch was that the girl was able to pin down the manipulated man. She tried to raise him with the thread but he remained dormant.

"This is going to sting….A lot." Ophelia had one knee on top of Professor Stein's chest and her foot balanced on the damp soil. His dull green eyes looking into her silver irises, for a moment he thought he saw a glimpse of a murky abyss in those eyes. "Rigor Mortis," Her snake companion slithered out of her black, patched, coat sleeve licking the air, "Stature him for now. And don't kill him."

The snake compiled and sunk its fangs into the Professor's neck. He stiffened like a board. Slowly Rigor Mortis coiled around the Professor and dragging him to the red barrier where Allison sat.

"Oh so cute!" She squealed once the snake uncoiled itself from the man. Amazed by the serpent she allowed it to wrap around her.

"What a beautiful pet. It seems that you taught it some tricks." The Doll Witch slightly chuckled. Calmly walking over to the young girl, she ran her pale hand through tangled hair. Powder blue eyes gazed at the girl, her long fingers ghosted over Ophelia's face, "My, so many scars. Your marks are everywhere, even in your young soul. It makes you hideous." She leaned closer, "You're a very strong girl, these scars tell the story. But why should all that strength be concealed by ugly?" Upon further examination the witch noticed that Ophelia stood like a soldier, back sturdy and stern faced. That type of unsullied posture kept the witch from reading the young one. "If you remember that promise, it still stands. I can erase all those scars, all that ugly, and help you forget the ones who made them. You can save those two from a painful bereavement" Her voice full of deceit, she gently held the girl's shoulders. "My fragrant flower, do you want your little weapon friend to end up like your previous?"

Ophelia made no attempt to answer the inane witch. The vile words that were being said scrambled through her mind but were pushed away. Standing calmly she waited for further banter.

"My dear," The Doll Witch stood up straighter, she was like a disappointed mother, "If you don't want to do this willingly then I can just make you into a puppet." She shrugged, "Mind as well."

Beautiful nails lengthened and sharpened like razors, the tips glowed pale blue. Silence filled the air. Silver irises stared deeply into powder blue, waiting for the other to strike. In a flash the Doll Witch was in front of Ophelia. Quickly ducking she managed to dodge the poisoned tipped nails and roll to a crouched position behind the witch. Slicing through the air the witch became irritated that she could not hit her target.

"You're fast, as expected," She smiled motherly, "But its been a while right?"

"You've become slow, Lilian." Finally speaking, Ophelia took the opening and landed a fist to the Doll Witch's abdomen. "I thought you were better than that."

The witched laughed like a mad woman. "Your father has taught you well! Very well! All that training and hard work never did go to waste!"

Allison watched with wide brown eyes. In awe, she felt like she was at a ballet or watching the waltz. There was a form of measure between the two, like they've done this before and can predict the other's next move. The Doll Witch moved with poise and stance, her long limbs moved flawlessly. Ophelia moved with grace and flowed with the movements. Their dance was impeccable. "Beautiful."

Finding another opening Ophelia punched the witch's abdomen again, causing the pale woman to hunch over coughing. A heavy boot contacted to porcelain face, bruising blue. She spat blood and staggered back.

"Why are you holding back?" She wiped the blood from her lips, "You're usually much more violent. I don't see why you want to be so lethargic." Mockingly she gasped, "Did your father enforce a new rule for you? My, you're so submissive to that senseless old man. You'll end up dead, just like your-"

Ophelia grasped the woman's skinny neck, silver eyes flashed. Powder blue eyes stared, now trembling into the eyes of her foe, widening in horror, regretting what she said moments earlier. The gloved hand squeezed tightly, the woman began squirming and uselessly scratching the air. Knees gave out, the only support the woman had was from the limb that clasped on her throat.

Allison was surprised by the sudden move. She swore Ophelia was ten feet away from the witch, but then suddenly choking her. Professor Stein could only witness from the corner of his right eye. He noted that Ophelia and the Doll Witch knew each other. His body twitch as he tried to move.

She weakly latched onto the black sleeve of the young girl with a pleading look. She did not want to die from asphyxiation in the tainted graveyard. She felt the gloved hand slowly relax. Collapsing on the damp dirt gasping noisily for air and holding her neck, she curled up, dirtying her white robe and pale skin.

"Can you repeat what you said earlier? I could not hear you over the pleasing sound a lady choking." Ophelia spoke boringly with a hint of mockery.

The witch looked from behind her straight bangs. The girl who stood before her was seen as something different. More than just an unawaken witch.

"Only a hint of emotion from you. Its surprising that you changed so much," The Doll Witch's body dispersed into cold snow fall and fluttered away. "T'was a pleasure to see you again, Miss Ophelia."

"Algor Mortis?" Ophelia looked at her companion that slunk from her sleeve. "Do you think I should've just kill her?"

Her companion wound around her neck and whispered into her ear.

"Hey! Ophelia! You okay!?" Allison ran up behind Ophelia, Rigor Mortis wrapped around her body loosely, "I think we need to get Professor back!"

Her silver eyes looked over to the paralyzed man. Nodding, Ophelia turned to face the weapon.

**_xXxXxXx_**

Professor Stein stood in the Death Room with two other teachers. Sid and Spirit. Lord Death listened deeply to the Mad Meister's observation from yesterday's incident.

"There is something strange about this girl. It seemed she knew the Doll Witch quiet well but hesitated to kill her. Is there anything you should be telling us?"

"Hmmm? What an assignment, do you think young weapon Allison has the capability to attend in EAT?"

"Lord Death, you're getting off topic!" Spirit sighed, "Listen, that girl attacked my Maka yesterday! She was injured! I do not like it when my baby girl gets hurt! And by a witch? That's passing the line!"

"Hmmm, yes, there is something strange about her." Sid rubbed his chin thinking, "Back when I was alive, I always remembered every full name of each student, and I still do. But this girl, she did not write her last name in the application?"

"Oh, she did! But its confidential now!" Shinigami clapped his blocky hands together, "You three are very skeptical of this girl! She had a hard past and wishes for no one to know if it! So I promised I would keep all of it a secret! Does that clear up anything?"

"NO!" Spirit yelled out, "I don't think she should be wandering around the academy beating up people! Just because she had a crappy past doesn-"

SHINIGAMI CHOP

"Does anyone else want to speak?"

Silence.

"Alrighty!" Shinigami bounced happily, "Stein, can you send the two girls in now? I'm sure they're bored waiting out there."

**_xXxXxXx_**

"Hiiiiii!" Allison skipped up to the podium.

"Hiya!" Shinigami bounced happily. "Whats up, whats up?"

"They skyyyyyyy!" Allison raised her arms and did a quick spin.

"Wonderful!"

"Hello Shinigami."

"Hiya young meister Ophelia!" He waved at the unenthusiastic girl, "Both of you had one heck of a day yesterday! Professor Stein filled me in on the details! Amazing that you were able to put up against a dominant witch, you're going to be an amazing witch!"

"Thank you sir."

"Allsion! Guess what!?"

"My shoes are untied again, aren't they?" Allison looked at her black Chuck Taylors. Her white shoelaces were untied.

"Yes, they are!"

"Uh, Shinigami, Is it possible to be partnered with a NOT student?" Ophelia asked. Allison was tying her shoes.

"Hmm? Depends on how compatible you both are!" He tilted his head, "Did you both link souls well?"

"Yes! We did!" Allison gleefully spoke, "It was amazing!"

"Great! Since Allison is transferring to EAT, she can be your partner!"

Allison was quiet, her brown eyes widened. Suddenly squealing she began twirling, "Yay! We get to be partners! And we get to hang out! And go on mission! And eat more ice cream! And, and!... I'm so happy!"

"Look at her go!" Shinigami watched the energetic girl get dizzy then falling on her butt. "Now that's over, Allison, you don't mind I talk to your new partner alone?"

"I'm going to tell my aunt!" She ran out talking loudly.

"Ophelia."

"Hmm?"

"Do you know who the Doll Witch is?" Lord Death tilted his head curiously.

"Yes, I do. She's been a rival of mine for a long time."

"And I want to ask you about the Necronomicon. Do you have the second copy of that book?"

"The Necronomicon was passed down to me from my grandfather. He entrusted me to the book, knowing the dangers that came with it. The book helps with my abilities, but even without it I can perform simple magic."

"Okay, now back to the Doll Witch! Do you know the woman's name? You know these types of witches are very rare."

"Doll Witch Lilian."

"Witch Lilian? As in Lilian Chione? The daughter of the nymph Callirrhoe?" Shinigami sounded shock, "Wow, I didn't know her rebellious daughter resurrected! I thought that witch dies one hundred years ago!"

"Unfortunately not sir. Not only a manipulator but also possesses snow magic."

"Well, now I have to add another witch to my list." Shinigami mumbled, "Uh, you may leave now! See ya later!"

After the girl left Lord Death wandered back into his own thoughts. The Doll Witch. Once known as the Snow Witch over a hundred years ago has revived. It was not good news. Medusa is still at large, waiting and plotting. Even though the DWMA has possession of the Snake Witch's daughter and hound, it most likely won't stop her from further attacks. Now there is the Doll Witch, just as dangerous as Medusa. He kept his hopes high that both witches won't ally together. Then there's the unawaken witch Ophelia. Shinigami himself was unsure of what kind of Witch she would be. He had to lie to the teachers earlier, only to give them some sort of calm. He didn't know the young girl's full background. Only her last name and who her father was. The father of Ophelia made sure that everything of his daughter was confidential, Lord Death was kept in the dark. But trusting his instincts, he was sure the girl won't cause too much harm. That's if the other student's would back down.

* * *

**Holy crap! This one is much longer than the others! I hope you all liked this! I worked hard on this one. **

**Chione****-**_**Greek- Daughter of Callirrhoe. Chione was transformed into a snow cloud. (There are a few other 'chiones' in Greek mythology but this one stood out more to me. Or maybe because I like clouds, I duuno**_**)**

**What did you think of Maka's and Black*Star's attitude at the beginning? Was it too OOC? And what did you think of the Doll Witch? What else can I put? Any way I can make this better? Do I need to make any approvements?**

**Please Review or PM if you have any questions or just want to be random.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.**


	8. Dirt

**Happy that I posted? Meh?**

**Eophi: Yes, auto correct is a pain. Also my cousin changes words too and it's irritating, because I instantly forget what I write.**

**IcanCyou: your name is awesome!**

**Warnings: Violence.**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Dirt**

"_**Being offended is a part of being in the real world" –Courtney Love-**_

* * *

"_Hey, Philly!" Young sparkling silver eyes gazed in the direction of the rising sun. "Do you wonder if they are there in the rainbow hidden in the horizon?" A gentle chilly breeze swayed her dyed sky blue hair._

_Similar silver eyes gazed in the same direction. The sun was rising orange, illuminating the red sandstone cliffs and dunes a fiery red orange. Even if she were dreaming it felt so real as the chilly spring air nipped at her bare arms and the whispers of the breeze grazing against high sandstone walls. The familiar landscape of scarce vegetation as animals quietly scurried along the river of sand hunting felt she was hallucinating. She felt herself smile and open her mouth to speak but no words formed._

_Her blue hair fluttered as a gust of wind brushed pass, glittering silver eyes dripping with heavy tears. "You know I love you big sis."_

I awoke with my pillow on the floor and multiple of dark blankets tangled around my form. The chilly air of the first day of spring crept through the high cell window as purple rays of light swept my dark dusty cell room. There was about thirty minutes until the first rays of yellow orange light would appear. Sighing restless I sat up looking around my cold cell. I could hear Billie Holiday crooning through my ear phones and the ticking of the clock.

Today was the first day of spring. I've been here for almost a month and I hate it here just as much as I hated public school. Everyone seems to be in someone's business, it was really annoying. Crona's friends seems to not like it when I'm around them or even her. Shinigami's son does not seem to mind me that much, its amusing when he tries to convince me to fix my hair, but he also does the same thing to Crona. The pink haired girl is really nice, even if she is socially awkward, at least she's doing her best on 'dealing with things'. Its nice to know that someone accepts my differences, even if I carry two snakes in my sleeves. Which reminds me, "Rigor Mortis? Algor Mortis? Where are you two?" No response. Those two probably went to go hunt for breakfast or something.

"At least I don't have a mission with those guys today." I scratched my head and ran my fingers through my tangled side cut. Today I promised Crona I would go on a mission. Just me and her.

Stretching my lazy muscles, numerous joints cracks. The cobble stone floor was cold to my feet, even if I were wearing my black tube socks. Treading my way to the washbasin that was across from my bed I splashed cold water on my bare face. There was a small cracked mirror on the stone wall above the basin, about the size of a notebook.

"Still there," I mumbled. Staring at my reflection, my skin looked a lot different without makeup. Ridged lines were forever indented onto my flesh, each long or small, some were pink or blended in. Shaking my head I grabbed the light blue surgical mask from my desk and hide my lower face. "I hope the showers are open now."

A red towel was slung over my shoulder I made my way up to the locker rooms. No one occupied the large damp room, which was good on my behalf. Removing my baggy dark red pajama pants and oversized black long-sleeved shirt, the damp air in the room was colder than expected as goose bumps rose. I felt the spray of warm water against my cold skin, it was relaxing. Staring down at the white tiled floor I watched the water swirl down the drain.

On that first day of spring there was red water disappearing down the drain. That red water was once warm but became cold once I got there. Closing my eyes, I could that the moment happen in slow motion. The sounds of splintering wood, calling her name, then sirens. It was a chilly morning like this one. Slowly turning the H knob off, I turned up the C knob. The water turned icy cold, chilling my skin. Soon I was numb.

Leaning against the tiled wall I clenched my eyes tighter, trying not to remember. Exhaling slowly, my breath shaky. "Its been one year."

**_xXxXxX_**

**-Normal POV-**

She made her way toward the large doors that was the entrance to the Shibusen. Multiple of students were entering through that door, talking with friends or partners. Her boots clicked against the linoleum floor as she exited through those massive doors.

"Good M-morning Philly" Crona smiled slightly, kneading the black fabric of her dress between long fingers. The young pink haired girl enjoyed Ophelia's company. She even gave her a nickname, which turns out Ophelia's childhood friend's use to call her that. "How are you doing?"

"Morning Crona," She met her companion who waited patiently on the steps of the entrance. "I'm fine, and you?"

"Excited" Crona smiled, "This will be my first mission without Maka, I'm curious how it'll be like."

"Heyyyyyyy!" A cheery voice echoed from the side, Allison came running with a plate of food in hand, "Gooood moooorning!" She skidded to a stop, "I'm so excited! My first mission!"

"Well we better get going." Crona seemed to be in a hurry. She began her descend down the thousands of steps. Arching an eyebrow Ophelia began walking next to the shy girl, Allison happily ate her food behind them. Reaching the bottom of the steps, Crona seemed to have gotten even more nervous.

"Crona!" A feminine voice stopped the three. "Hey Crona wait up! School is this way!" It was Maka.

Ophelia glanced at Crona who looked to have started shaking.

"Oh, morning Maka," The pinkette slowly turned to meet her best friend, "How are you?"

"So Crona and Allsion, where are you two going?" Maka smiled kindly, "Were you two _told_ to cut class?" Her green eyes were aimed at the grim looking girl.

"N-no!" Crona shook her head, "I-I… Uh… I-I…. I asked Philly-san t-to come with me on a m-mission." She was now very nervous.

"Oh, you didn't tell me?" Maka sounded disappointed, "I can still go with you Crona. Where's the mission at? Come on, we can ask to change who you're going with."

Crona gave her green eyed friend a pleading look as she pulled her aside. Ophelia and Allison stood awkwardly on the other side of the sidewalk. Glancing at the two friend's both of them seemed to have begun arguing.

Maka's usually calm voice yelled out, "Fine, then we're not friends!"

Head hung low, Crona's choppy bangs shadowed over her blue eyes. She sniffled, "Maka is mad at me!"

"Oh no! She shouldn't be mad over this!" Allison was at Crona's side in an instant, she patted the pinkette's back.

Ophelia patted the top of Crona's pink hair. Her blue eyes looked up at the silver eyed girl.

"Why doesn't Maka like you? You're a nice person, I don't know why she hates you so much. She said that you're bad news and I shouldn't trust you" She rubbed her eyes. Crona felt betrayed by her first friend. "She said she won't be my friend unless I stop talking to you!"

"Damn it Crona! The she-pig ain't got nothing on you!" Ragnorak popped out and crossed his tiny arms.

"Crona, you have nothing to lose." Ophelia placed a one arm hug while Allison clung to Crona.

"I feel like I've lost everything!"

"But Crona! It can't be possible to lose everything. You don't lose fake friends!" Allison smiled sweetly. "If Maka is going to be that way, then let her! She can do whatever she wants, but if she dares lays a finger on your pink hair then I'll crack down on her scrawny ass! I remember my mum said that to me!"

"Come one, lets not affairs like this get in the way of our mission."

**_xXxXxXx_**

Somewhere in the tropical forest of South America. The sound of birds and animals echoed throughout the damp forest, each sound was either a mating call or fight over territory. It stopped raining minutes ago, the earth was damp and mushy as the two technicians marched through.

"I can't move around this place!" Crona smacked a giant leaf out of her face. She was wearing her usual black dress in the humid jungle. It kept getting caught in brush and thorns. "I should've worn pants today."

Ophelia held Allison in her hand. Her partner was not properly dressed for the terrain and decided to stay in weapon form. "Does Shinigami let students train in different environments? Like jungle or alpine?"

"Um I'm not entirely sure. Maka usually picks missions that are in urban areas or near civilization." Crona replied. She was now getting muddy. "How do you know how to dress for certain things like this? I didn't know it would be this muddy! If I did then I would've chose an easier mission!"

"Its alright, no need to fret over things like this." Ophelia pushed some brush out of the way.

"Hey, idiots I think we're here!" Ranarock popped out shoving large leaves out of the way. He tugged on Crona's hair and used her as a shield against a low branch.

"Ow~" She rubbed her nose. Noticing Ophelia stopped she squinted her blue eyes, wondering what her companion was looking at. Then she spotted them. "Oooh?"

A cluster of huts blended into the green landscape. Half of the village was destroyed but people were still walking about. Some kids in worn clothing or in cloths spotted them and ran toward the huts, possibly alerting the remaining occupants.

"What's going to happen?" Crona hide behind Ophelia chattering her teeth.

Men and women approached the meisters. They were speaking in their own tongue, trying to frighten the two girls. Crona seemed to be the only one to be afraid, and Ragnarok retreated into her back.

"Why are they naked?" Crona whispered behind the calm girl. The pinkette was unsure how to react with muddy people with only loin cloths and sheets wrapped around their nude looking individuals. Most of them had bright red or yellow paint on their faces and chest and their hair was shaved in odd styles. "I don't think I know how to deal with brightly painted people."

"Don't worry Crona, I'll take care of this." Ophelia dug in her satchel pulling out a red and blue feather with a yellow stripe attached to a narrow arrowhead. The people looked closely at the arrow and began to smile. Each of them began urging the duo into their half wrecked village.

"Where are we going?" Allison whispered.

"Don't worry, I'll tell you guys about it later, but right now just stay close to me." Ophelia followed the villagers to a small worn hut. She pushed back the grass covers and walked in with Crona following close behind.

An old man sat in the middle of tiny hut. He had large colorful feather's around his head, red, yellow and black paint on his body with and a white bone looking necklace around his neck. He looked if he were meditating. The hut was decorated in exotic feathers, spears, and other indescribable things. Inside smelt like smoke and herbs, the humid air thick.

Crona visibly shook while scooting closer to Ophelia, who patiently waited for the elder.

Soon he began to speak in a language Crona was unfamiliar with. He opened his old eyes, full of wisdom and understanding, he moved his arms gesturing like a sign language. Smiling the elder seemed to be happy to see the grim looking girl. Crona was now even more confuse.

Ophelia got up and urged Crona to follow, both of them exited the now empty village and deep into the forest.

"Um what just happened?" Crona fiddled with her sleeve.

"Grandfather said to go to the cave where the river ends. There are ambers encasing the ant queen." Ophelia spoke, "The kishin egg is most likely what we're looking for."

"Grandfather?" She was very surprised by what Ophelia called the old man.

"Yes, Grandfather. I call him that out of respect. He is a shaman."

"A shaman?" Crona was unsure what or who a 'shaman was. "Are they witches?"

"Uh yeah, similar to witches. But more on the spiritual side of things," She tried to explain in the easiest possible way. "Usually they are called Witch Doctors or Spiritual Healers. I don't know why people call them that, I find it disrespectful."

"Oh, so I can call him Grandfather too?" Crona asked, "And what about the kishin egg? Does he know anything about it?"

"If you'd like too, Its sad to know that shamanism is slowly disappearing." Her boots stepped over thick vines, slightly sinking into mud, "He told me that the evil being was a doctor helping the sick. He came across an amber with petrified ants within. Then he started going insane."

"Insane?" She clutched her right arm, "Sounds agonizing."

"We're here."

They were about twenty minutes away from the village. The cave was camouflaged by vines, leaves and branches, it seemed to be just a big dark brown rock from where they stood. There was small spring entering the cave, the trickling sound of water and echoing of birds and animals surrounded them.

"Wow, this place is beautiful." Crona gasped as she looked up into the tall narrow trees that domed over. "I've never seen a place like this."

"Yeah, this place is nice," Her silver eyes looked at the surroundings, "The Kishin egg is in the cave."

"I see it too." Crona was able to see the red soul from within the cave. "How would be get it though?"

"Lets lure it out," Ophelia walked closer to the cave, "I'll distract and you'll kill it. Hows that?"

Crona nodded in agreement, "Okay"

**_xXxXxXx_**

They were in position. Ophelia gathered multiple types of damp wood and placed them in front of the entrance. Crona was on standby. Setting fire to the wood was a bit of a challenge but she was able to create thick smoke. Small flames were controlled easily. She opened her book and used a spell that directed the smoke into the cave. Shifting was heard deep within.

"Ready pinkie?" Ragnarok changed into a sword, "Don't screw this up!"

Crona gripped Ragnarok tightly, she was nervous, but took deep breaths. She watched Ophelia take cover in the brush, her blue eyes shifted to the black hole. Sounds of growling emerged. Slowly a shadowy figure came about. It had a torso of a man, with arms and a head. The eyes had no pupils and the flesh was dirty with blood and dirt. Soon the rest of it's form showed. It's body was the shape of a deep red ant. Its body was six feet off the ground with long prickly legs. The human torso was attached to the head of the ant. It's eyes were blended black with a pincher and long antennas tasting the air.

"I don't know how to deal with giant human ants!" Crona gasped, taking a step back.

"Come on you idiot! Kill it!" Ragnarok yelled.

It spotted Crona and began to move it's antennas' rapidly like if it were trying it taste her. The ant began to speed toward Crona, who dodged. It turned around and made way toward the pinkette. It swung a long prickly leg at the young demon swordsman. Slicing through the limb like butter, Crona twirled around and sliced the other leg. The ant landed face down into the damp rocky soil.

"That w-was kind of easy." She smiled proudly. Grasping the handle looser she watched the ant's missing legs twitch.

"Idiot, it ain't over till I get a soul!"

The legs reattached to the giant ant, surprising the young girl. It charged, rapidly clamping its pincher. Using the blade to block the ant pushed her back a several feet. The ant tasted the air with it's antennas again. Once more the giant bug charged. Crona ducked underneath the body and sliced all six legs. It went down, doing a strange dance with its legs missing. It's legs reattached quickly.

"Wow, its fast." Ophelia popped up next to Crona, startling the poor girl.

"It is." She agreed, "What should we do?"

"I'll distract it." She twirled Allison and dashed toward the giant bug. She cut its legs off then leapt on top of it. She stabbed the blade inside its back as it bucked around. Ophelia held onto the weapon while waiting for Crona to attack.

Crona exhaled slowly and gripped Ragnarok tighter. Lifting up the black blade vertically and closed her sky blue eyes, "Ragnarok, Scream Resonance."

Lips formed on the black blade then opened releasing a loud screech. A black slash with a mouth appeared from Crona's attack. Opehlia jumped from the ant as it was slashed in half. Dirt filled the air, a limp figure was laying on the rocky soil. After the dust cleared, the giant ant was in half, it's red soul appeared.

"Good Job Crona." Allison transformed to hug the smiling pinkette. "That was amazing!"

"T-thank you." Crona smiled wider and walked over to the kishin's soul. Ragnarok ate the soul whole and get a quick tug on Crona's hair as he receded back. "Should we-"

A rumbling was heard, the earth began to shake. Allison was unsure what was happening but felt that she needed to transform. Soil began rising with the two girls on top.

"What's going on!?" Crona looked beneath her feet. The soil began falling and a smooth deep maroon surface appeared. Examining closer the maroon surface had a soul. It's soul was a bit stronger than the other kishin soul.

"What the hell!" Ragnarok appeared. "Crona what fuck did you do!?"

"I-I didn't do anything!" The pinkette began to lose balance. Ragnarok turned into wings lifting Crona from the giant mound of rising dirt. "Hey, what about…. Uh nevermind."

She watched with confused sky blue eyes as her friend summoned her snakes. Both snakes emerged from her sleeve. One snake grew a hundred times it's size while the other stayed wrapped around her shoulders. Ophelia stood on top of the snake's head watching what was emerging from the earth. Crona drifted next to the grim girl, wondering if they should continue the mission or retreat.

"This must be the ant queen that grandfather spoke of."

**_xXxXxX-_**

"Oh no," Shinigami's comical voice signaled concern. His death scythe, Spirit, looked over curiously. "It seems that both our witches are in a serious predicament."

"What is that!" Spirit gawked at the mirror. "Its huge!"

"Well there is a legend among the many tribes in the Amazon Rainforest about a giant ant. The story is known as the 'Ambers encasing the Ant Queen'," Shinigami turned to his partner, "I think you should get Stein and head down there quickly. This won't end pretty."

Spirit was already running out of the Death Room screaming out Stein's name.

Shrugging his shoulders Shinigami watched the battle unfold between the two witches and the once dormant ant queen.

**_xXxXxXx_**

"The kishin egg must've been here to try and resurrect the ant queen." Allison appeared on the blade, "Its as big as a grocery store!"

"Interesting comparison," Ophelia firmly gripped her weapon partner. "This is the queen ant told in many stories."

"How do we destroy something this big?" Crona was near a panic attack. "I don't know how to deal with queen ants!"

The ant was ten times the size of the previous opponent. It was about the length of a football field and nearly 100 feet tall. It had a large black maroon gaster and long transparent wings. Long antennas twitched in the air, looking at it's surroundings. It caught both girl's and turned their direction.

"Algor Mortis," Ophelia knelt and patted the top of her companion's head, "Go and see grandfather."

Algor Mortis shrunk. Crona grasped Ophelia's hand, making sure to not let her fall the hundreds of feet.

"Rigor Mortis, you must go as well." She let her companion drop from her sleeve and disappear into the dense jungle. "Crona, this will be a challenge. This is a legendary creature, we must be careful."

"I can attack from above," Crona released Opehlia. Once her companion landed safely on the soil Crona turned her attention back to the giant ant. "Ready Ragnarok?"

**_xXxXxX_**

**-Ophelia's POV-**

Landing on the wet soil, I was about a hundred feet away from the legendary ant. Grandfather spoke of this creature earlier. Mentioning about the doctor from Europe coming to help the sick but was suddenly driven mad by an ancient amber stone. The doctor killed a several people from other villages, collecting their souls. He must've been giving those souls to the dormant Ant Queen.

From below the Ant Queen was twenty times the size of an elephant. Every detail was in view, from it's hairs to it's ridges, the ant was seemingly menacing. I could feel Allison tremble.

"Don't worry," I reassured my partner, "We can try our new trick."

Crona was starting her attacked from above since the Ant noticed her first. Blasts from her attacks quaked throughout the air. I readied Allison.

"Soul Resonance" We said in unison.

**_xXxXxXx_**

**-Normal POV-**

Professor Stein and Spirit leapt from the portal that Lord Death summoned with his mirror. They were near the location of the giant Ant. Turning into a scythe Spirit felt Stein's deathly tight grip.

"Hey, ease up Stein!" Spirit's refection appeared on the black blade. "Come on, lets go!"

"Yeah," Stein could sense both Crona's and Ophelia's souls. Both girls were using resonance.

Back at the battle, Crona used numerous attacks. Using screech gamma, she was able to stun the giant ant. A rumbling from below sent tremors into the air. Looking below the ant she spotted Ophelia and Allison.

"What are they doing?" Ragnarok's voice caught Crona's attention.

"I think they're resonating souls."

Ophelia gripped the silver staff, she could feel their soul's synchronizing. Her fingers tingled as she twirled the weapon around. Blue static formed around the three blades of the Kamayari, then formed into small fuzzy black and white dots with a buzzing sound. Dashing underneath the Ant Queen she swung the static blades up, slashing the underside.

"White noise." Ophelia muttered, the gash left behind some static. Her left hand glowed a magenta hue, "Spell; Dreamcatcher." A large glowing rosy circle in the shape of a dreamcatcher appeared and sliced, causing the earlier attack to penetrate deeper.

The Ant Queen released an ear bursting screech as she was attacked from above and below at once. Staggering back, knocking down trees and crushing boulders, clear green plasma oozed from both gashes.

"Ewww!" Allison exclaimed as the goo landed in jelly puddles. "It's like gooey jelly that was left in a jar in 100 degree heat!"

The earth began to scorch where to plasma landed. It sunk a few feet before stopping. The trees that were touched by the goo sizzled and curled up. The ant's plasma was killing the life it touched.

"Did we kill it?" Crona landed near the two girls. "I think we did."

The Queen Ant laid in two. Fractions of body parts twitched and squishing sounds emitted. Slowly the forms faded into smoke that smelt like burnt hair and plastic. Three red souls replaced the acidic plasma.

"It had three souls?" Allison was in awe. "Wow!"

"So we can take the soul?" Crona shifted from foot to foot. "S-since I already got one soul, you can take two, and I'll have the last one? So it can be even?"

"Yeah, we can." Ophelia nodded in agreement. "I think Kid's symmetry rants really got you."

"Oh no! I can't deal with being Kid's rants! It makes me late for my classes!" Crona groaned. Ragnarok transformed and pulled on pink locks. "Ow, Ragnarok!"

"Hey, hurry up and get me that soul! I'm starving!" He rubbed his elbow on her head.

Crona walked up to a soul. Her partner snatched up the soul and devoured it whole.

"That's better." The black blob rubbed it's belly, "Now lets go back and get some chicken!"

"How do I eat these!" Allison was standing in front of the other two souls. She curiously poked at the red hovering blobs, then cupped one. "Gahh! What's happening!" The red soul melted into her hands. "Oh, haha! I get it!" She cupped the other soul which did the same thing. Laughing happily she skipped back up to the waiting technician, "My first two souls!"

"What the hell!" A loud voice caught the attention of the weapons and technicians. A red headed man popped out of the black blade, "Where did it go!?"

"It seems that our two witches and their weapons defeated such a complicated monster." He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, grinning wickedly. "And I was hoping to dissect the legendary beast."

"Heeeyyyyy Professoooooorrrrr!" Allison waved, "That bug was evil! It's blood melted the ground!" She pointed at the large holes were the acidic plasma sunk into.

"Hmmm?" Professor Stein observed the holes, "Interesting. Hey Spirit, contact Lord Deeath."

"Yeah, yeah." Spirit shuddered at the look Stein gave him. "Mad man"

**_xXxXxXx_**

"I do apologized about the mission you two went on," Shinigami leaned toward the three girls. Each of them had dirt and grime all over. "It was listed as a one star mission due to the signal evil soul and the minimal damaged caused. But I suppose there was more to it than anticipated."

"Don't worry Shinigami!" Allison sang, "We're all fine!"

"Y-yes, I-I'm glad we made it o-out alive," Crona held her right arm. She shifted her weight to the other foot.

Ophelia nodded.

"Well alright," Shooing the girls away he happily spoke, "Now kids, you three should get cleaned up before having dinner! Bye now!"

After the three left, Lord Death turned around and sighed. "Boy, I should really do a background check on each mission, twice!"

**_xXxXxXx_**

Maka heard what happened during Crona's mission. She heard her father screaming down the hall. Then he burst through the Crescent Moon class. Waiting outside the Death Room, Crona should've been out minutes ago. The door creaked opened.

"Crona! Oh! Look at you! You're covered in dirt! Here, I can get you cleaned up!" Maka jumped in front of the tired swordsman. "I hope you're not badly injured!"

"H-h-hi, M-Ma-a-ka." Crona became nervous once the green eyed girl appeared. She was now being pulled by her, as she popped tons of questions.

"I guess we'll see them later?" Allison smiled, "Come on! Lets get cleaned up!" She linked her arm with Ophelia's, "Why do scientists say 'Eureka!' once they discovered something?"

**_xXxXxXx_**

**-Next Day-**

"Really!?" Her brown eyes glittered as she carried a cardboard box, "I can't wait to see the apartment you bought!"

Ophelia recently bought an apartment. Sure she enjoyed the cold cell, but since she's now a student and is eligible for residence she decided to find someplace more suitable to live. Seven boxes were pack and stacked near the cell door. Allison was thrilled by the news and immediately picked up a box.

"You're full of energy today," Ophelia strode over to the door opening it. "Morning Kid."

"Good Morning!" Gold eyes inspected the asymmetrical girl, he shook his head, "New home, fresh start? You can start even fresher if you let me fix your hair."

"Hiiiiiiiii!" Allison dropped the box and waved both hands at the young shinigami, "It's a sunny morning!"

"Ah good morning Allison. How ar- Oh dear death!" Kid exclaimed, the palms of his hands were against his face. "The horror! The horror!" He crawled over to the boxes. "Why are there only seven!?"

"Sheesh Kid, you didn't have to tear apart all the boxes." Allison giggled.

"Well seven is not a symmetrical number. I think eight is the sufficient number that should be used!" Kid happily sang as he day dreamed of circles, "Ahhh symmetry."

Death the Kid torn apart the boxes and left everything scattered. Running out to find eight boxes, he came back with eight plastic storage bins instead. There was still a lot of space left in each bin, which Kid himself supervised Allison to fill with the equal amount of weight. 12 pounds.

"Phillyyyyy-chaaaan!" Allison hummed, "How far is it until we make it to your new apartment?"

"We're here actually." She stopped in front of a white apartment complex. It had four floors and looked like a boring office building.

"Holy Cheese! It's right across from where I live!" Allison dropped the bin and jumped on top of it, "I live right there!" She pointed across the street to a red brick apartment building. "Awesome!"

**_xXxXxX_**

* * *

**And done! Bleh, horrible week so this chapter may not be very interesting. But oh well, I'm just slowly building this up. Great that I got a couple of reviews. Very helpful.**

**Ant Queen: Not an actual legend. I found a giant ant about the size of a half dollar, it was frozen in a puddle. INSPIRATION! **

**Anything else I forgot to mention? Are there any questions? Or just rambling? If there is anything you want me to explain; Please Review or PM.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.**


	9. Just Ignore Them And They Will Go Away

**Wow, already Chapter 9? I feel too dedicated to this. There are obvious mistakes and I'm too lazy to look for giant words to describe obvious things. Anyways…. HENCEFORTH to the story!**

**Warning: Violence, bullying.**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Just ignore them and they will go away**

"_**She should have stayed away from friends; She should have had more time to spend; She should have died when she was born; She should have worn the crown of thorns" –Nirvana, Been a Son, 1992-**_

* * *

She sat in Mr. Corner. Her hair was damp from her shower and wore a clean pajamas. "Ragnarok, why is having friends so difficult." She asked her weapon. Sadly he was snoring away, he was a loud snorer. Sighing she held the white starchy pillow against her face, ready to doze off.

"My darling Crona!" A wicked voice echoed throughout the frightened girl's chamber. Gasping and curling up deeper into Mr. Corner she covered her ears. "Crona~"

The voice was inside her head. She banged the back of her head against the stone wall. "No! NO! NO!" She pleaded. But he voice kept calling her.

"My daughter, why are you resisting me? I am you mother after all. You should be listening to what I say." The voice mocked the young girl. "I have a special mission for you."

A green frog leapt from the barred window and croaked.

"Hey, Crona." The frog spoke. "Long time no see."

"H-h-hi, Eruka." Crona crawled toward the small frog. "W-w-wha-a-at does L-lady Medu-u-s-sa need m-me to do?" The pinkette knew she shouldn't be associating herself with Medusa. Its would be wrong. But Crona was more terrified of what the snake witch would do if she did not obey.

The frog transformed into a young girl with a polka-dotted dress. She held out a tiny pin shaped like a snake. "This is a tracking device. It'll track you where ever you go. Lady Medusa wants to keep track of you. She wants you to spy."

Crona's thumping heart nearly burst from her chest. It was beating fast and loud, she could feel the black blood racing through her veins_. 'I can't do that! I would be a traitor. All my friends would hate me! But wait, I lost my best friend. She yelled at me today. But I made two new friends. They'll hate me.' _

"Crona?" Eurka looked at the young girl shed tears. Unsure what to do she knelt down ready to comfort her.

"Leave her" Medusa's voice echoed. "She'll do it."

Transforming back into a frog, she took a quick glance at the crying girl.

"Crona."

**_xXxXxXx_**

**-About a week later-Ophelia's POV-**

Everyone has been on their toes lately. I suppose everyone should be jumpy. Shinigami announced to meisters Maka, Black*Star and Kid that the Immortal Werewolf has escaped, the Snake Witch Medusa resurrected, and there is a suspicion that there is a spy in the school. That's when Maka glared at me. '_She's such a nice girl when she gets in my face_.' That was sarcasm.

Tonight is the party for the founding of the DWMA. Shinigami seems a bit anxious, even if I can't read past his comical mask, but his actions are rushed. Two more hours until the party officially starts. I had an uneasy feeling in my stomach, like I should hurry. My fingers tingled and my heart was loud in my ears. Taking a breath, I decided to start getting ready.

My skin was numb from the cold shower but it was a warm evening. Waiting for my hair to dry I began to apply the necessary makeup to hide my marks. My hair was damp by the time I finished, I had an hour left. Deciding not to mess with my hair tonight, I split it in half, covering my side cut. Looking in the mirror, I looked different with a seemingly full head of hair.

Not looking forward for tonight, sadly Black*Star convinced me to go. Not sure how he did it, but it ended with him losing five dollars.

**_xXxXxXx_**

**-Normal POV-**

Everyone from DWMA were now attending the party. Kid who wore a white symmetrical suit stood with his two partners who wore dark red jump suits. He was deep in thought. Maka skipped ahead of Soul in her short spaghetti strap purple dress eager. Soul wearing a black and white suit tried to walk coolly up the last few steps only to be rushed.

"Come on Soul!" Maka turned to face her partner.

"You're the one who took forever getting dressed." Soul grinned.

Black*Star met up with the group with messy attire. Tsubaki embarrassed by her companion's apparel, she sighed shaking her head. She smoothed out her form fitting white dress and followed everyone into the building.

Lord Death made his eccentric speech, but Death the Kid decided to lengthen it. Soon Kid and Black*Star were arguing about speeches, Gods, and Wardrobe. Maka and Soul were outside talking. Crona awkwardly walked through the entrance wearing a knee length black baby doll dress.

"Ragnarok, people are staring," She wrapped her arms around her small frame, "I don't know how to deal with it."

Ragnarok popped out of her back and yanked on pink locks. "Food!" He demanded. "Now woman!"

Sighing she walked over to the buffet table, letting her partner devours mass amounts of meats. "Don't eat so fast, you'll get a belly ache!" She squeaked.

"Shut up!" A chicken leg was in his mouth, "Oh great she-bitch is coming."

Craning her neck she spotted Maka skipping over to the table. Growing nervous, she found her tattered shoes more interesting.

"Hey, Crona! You look great!" Maka leaned towards the nervous pinkette, "Uh, you okay?"

"Y-yeah, I-I-I'm fine. I-I don't know how to deal with l-large groups of p-people." She lied stuttering. Turning away from the green eyed girl she felt very awkward just standing next to her. Crona began to think back to last week's conversation.

_**-Last Week-**_

_After Crona and Ophelia came back from South America, Maka took the tired pinkette to her apartment. Mud was caked at the bottom of her shoes as they were laying by the front door. Crona fidgeted uncomfortably on the couch with mud and sticks still inside her dress. A cup of steaming tea was placed on the coffee table._

"_So Crona, how was the mission?" Maka asked in a kind voice. She smiled waiting for Crona's answer._

_Taking a moment, Crona exhaled quietly. "I-it was inter-r-resting."_

"_Oh really? I heard that the Kishin you fought was a mythical monster. Did you get the soul from the it?" Maka question. She still had that smile plastered on her face._

"_Y-yeah, I did. Philly and I spilt the four souls, I-I got two and she got t-two as well." Answering, Crona tried to shrink into the couch._

"_What why? You should've got the four souls. Its only fair, since you lead the mission." Maka frowned. Her smile formed, "That's not fair what she did. She didn't need those souls."_

"_M-Maka, I don't understand why-" She was cut off by Maka's hard green eyes._

"_Me and Black*Star have been doing background research on her Crona. She's not someone you should be 'friends' with." Bluntly talking, Maka leaned towards Crona. "I told you earlier today, Don't be friend's with her."_

"_T-there is nothing w-wrong with her M-Maka." Leaning away from the shorter girl, Crona looked away. "Y-you told m-me yourself that I-I need to start making m-more friends." Scooting toward the edge of the couch, she hugged her arms against her muddy body. "Why?"_

"_Crona don't be stupid, I introduce you to so many people but you don't become friends with them." Her smile was small and green eyes wide, then she frowned, "The unawaken witch is very quiet, and its quiet suspicious that she doesn't talk to anyone, especially me! " Maka attempted to smile sweetly, "I don't trust her. You and I are best friends and you should listen to people you trust."_

_Tears fell from the pinkette's eyes. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Maka, of all people. Her first friend. The first person she was able to trust. Was controlling her. Telling her that she should judge someone first. 'Maka never judges anyone, she accepts people's differences. She accepted mine. Why is she doing this?'_

"_Crona?" Maka waved a small hand in front of the pinkette's dazed face. She smiled sweetly, "You spaced out on me silly. Come on, I'll walk you home."_

**-Present-**

"Then Soul burned the rice!" Maka laughed at own her story. Ragnarok dissolved back bored of Maka's story. Looking at the ground, Crona nodded. "Yeah, and that's whe-"

"Maka! My sweet little Maka!" A cooing voice interrupted Maka's story. "I want to dance with my baby girl!" Spirit grabbed the hand of his daughter and dragged her onto the dance floor.

Sighing in relief, Crona was able to relax a bit. Looking for a nice corner to stand in her eye's caught sight of a familiar set of silver eyes.

"Philly-chan!" Crona walked up to her. "You look amazing. I almost didn't recognize you!"

Ophelia walked through the double doors of the DWMA. She wore a loose short black batwinged dress. It stopped mid-thigh and cinched at the waist then relaxed at the torso. The sleeves were long and spacious but was off one shoulder, which bothered her. Fishnet tights adorned her legs and her mid-calf Dr. Martens clicked against the linoleum floor. Her silver eyes glanced around the room, she easily spotted a head of soft pink.

"You look great as well," Ophelia nodded her head. "Are you having fun?"

Clearing her throat she quickly shook her head. "I-it's really c-crowded."

"Hey! Wow! You two look gorgeous!" Allison skipped up to Crona and Ophelia. She sported a 60s fashion. Her yellow dress was mid-thigh and was snug around the neck, and wore black tights but kept her same red Chuck Taylors. "This was my grandma's dress!" She did her happy twirl. "I'm like a freaken fairy!"

"Allison, Crona, come on!" Maka ran up and dragged the two girls away. Ophelia quirked an eyebrow. "Let's dance!"

"H-how do three people dance to-together?" Crona trembled as she stood in the middle of the sea of students. '_So much people!'_

Maka held both girl's hands and smiled sweetly. Allison laughed trying to have a good time but kept glancing at her partner who stood by the windows. Crona kept stumbling, trying to keep up with Maka's movements.

Ophelia stood by the large window that had an impressive view of Death City. Holding a cup of fruit punch, occasionally sipping it, she sighed bored.

"Damn! Who knew you had awesome legs!" An immature voice spoke loudly, "You should join us!"

She looked at the messy attire then shook her head. Her straight hair moved slightly with her movements.

"Well whatever," Black*Star ran off to his partner Tsubaki.

**_xXxXxXx_**

Maka, Black*Star and Kid had a short meeting outside. Their weapon partners soon joined them after they cleared the balcony and shut the doors.

"Okay, so the plan is now in motion." Maka placed her hands on her hips. "We will get her good!"

"I suppose." Kid scratched crossed his arms, "I gave my father eight cups of punch, and he should be going to the restroom soon."

"Hey, do I get a thank you?" Black*Star yelled out, "I convinced her to come here! Hell, I tried to pay the freak but I ended up losing five bucks to a drooling dog!"

"Black*Star, I don't think now is the time." Tsubaki interjected. "Maybe wait until after."

"Not now Tsubaki, I'm trying to point out the obvious."

"Black*Star, It's not cool to talk back to a woman," Soul grinned teasing his friend. "You can point out things later."

"Thank you soul," She smiled sweetly and smiled at her meister.

"Fine." Black*Star grunted.

"Anyways. Back to the plan." Soul lightly punched the ninja's arm.

**_xXxXxXx_**

Allison didn't find it weird that she was dancing with a girl. She found it fun and exciting. Ophelia couldn't care less about dancing with the same sex.

"My friends back home use to always suggest the strangest things." Was all the grim girl said to her companion, "Things much more strange than this."

"Well at least you know how to move your feet! I'm just trying not to twist my ankle!" Allison's Chuck Taylors were untied. She tried not to trip over the laces. "When are we gonna do the Charleston! Come on tune guy! We don't need the hippity hop you kids play!" Allison waved her fist at the red eyed boy manning the music. She glanced at her female dance partner. "I heard something! Something amazing!"

Ophelia had a small smile and lightly laughed. "Yeah?"

"Oh my Futons! Expressions!" Allison squealed. "Smiles do exist. Even if it's the faintness of happiness" The brown haired girl was thrilled that she finally got her partner to smile, and bonus. To laugh. It was like winning a trophy and then taking a picture of it, to preserve the shine.

"I suppose." The grim girl's smile was replaced by a blank expression.

"Hey Allison!" Maka smiled sweetly at Allison. "Have you seen Crona?"

"Restroom!" The brown eyed girl chirped.

"Oh, okay!" She smiled wider. "Uh Ophelia, let's get some food! Come on Ally!" She gripped both girl's wrists, taking them to the table full of food.

Black*Star was inhaling food along with Kid's weapon, Patty. Maka strode up to them pulling the two girls. The dirty blonde started to pile food on one plate and added two cups of punch to the unstable stack. Allison moved to the other side of the table where the giant shrimp called her.

"Holy cheese! These are like the size of a shoe!" Allison colorfully sang. "I'm going to eat you all!"

Ophelia stood across from Black*Star and Patty eating strawberries. Maka skipped up to the bored girl, handing her a cup of punch then walked away. She stared at the strawberry she held in her hand. Taking a gulp of her drink she heard a gasp.

"Oops!"

Suddenly a mountain of food landed all over the unawaken witch's dress. Creamy foods, jelly food, and greasy foods stuck in chucks, staining black attire.

"Oh I do apologize for running into you Maka," A polite male voice was perceived. "Here, let me help you up."

Silver eyes glanced to the side to see Death the Kid helping up Maka. Then she heard stifled laughter then arguing from the occupants from across. Her black dress was now soaked with sugary red liquid.

"Oh no! I'm sorry, I guess we didn't mean to." She heard Black*Star's voice.

Those thirty seconds went by slow. She could feel the lumps of food falling off and splat onto the white linoleum floor. Droplets of red sugar liquid pooled around her feet. Turning to face the people responsible the room was filled with laughter. From the people responsible to the by standers, all of them laughed. Allison rushed to her side with a stack of napkins.

"Shut up!" She spat at Black*Star and Patty as they both fell to the floor laughing. She looked at the technician with concern. Silver eyes remained neutral and no expression displayed. "Come on, I'll take you home!"

"Philly! Are you okay?" Crona ran up to her friend. She was covered in food and soaked. The pinkette looked at her 'best friend' who was still in a fit of laughter, then at her other friends. They were all laughing. She knew who the people responsible for the cruel prank were. "Maka, why?" She whispered, but no one could hear her as laughter was dying down.

"Sorry Ophelia, It was an accident." Maka smiled innocently. "WE'RE all sorry."

There was silence. Innocent green eyes stared sweetly into bored silver eyes. Allison stood next to her meister silently worrying what would happen next. Crona glanced back and forth between the two girls.

'_Where are the fucking adults!?'_ Crona mentally cursed.

"Well?" Maka's innocent act ended. She stomped with one foot like a child. "Are you gonna say something?"

Ophelia turned her back to the green eyed girl. She turned her back on the accomplices. Her Dr. Martens clicked against the white linoleum, leaving a trail of red droplets. The large room was still silent. Some students muttered insults to the dirtied girl. Allison followed her partner.

"Maka?" Crona's eyes were saddened. Inside she was furious at her friend. At her friends. She meekly walked up to Maka and met her green eyes.

"It was funny!" Black*Star popped up next to Crona slinging an arm around her shoulders. "Come on, you can laugh!"

"Don't worry Crona! It was a harmless prank." Maka smiled, she seemed be treasuring the moment.

"Yeah, Don't worry!" Death the Kid placed a hand on the shy girl's head.

"That was mean," Crona muttered inaudibly. She glance at Black*Star then to Kid, then to Maka. All of them were smiling like it was a simple joke. She was angry but she was afraid to show her anger. All she wanted to do was yell at all three of them. Sadly she felt that she might get kicked out for yelling at the DWMA's top students. She didn't want that; She didn't want to be tossed away. Tears formed in her blue eyes, her 'friend's' faces soften. She could see their lips moving, trying to ask or tell her something but everything was muted. Her heart beat was all she could hear. "N-nothing." Shaking her head violently Crona turned and ran out of the large room.

"I don't get that girl!" Black*Star sighed, now bored, he went off to find something to do.

**_xXxXxXx_**

"Are you okay!?" Allison held her partner's black hair away from her face. As soon at the duo made it to the bottom of the steps, Ophelia began vomiting. Remnants of gushy strawberries and punch tarnished the light grey sidewalk.

"Ugh, that bitch!" Irritation and bile emitted from Ophelia. "She tampered with the drink."

"What!?" Allison's brown eyes widened. "It's nothing that could kill you!? Right?" Full of concern she handed a folded napkin to the heaving girl.

"Highly doubt it." She stood up straight. Bile was clumped at the corner of her lips which she wiped away immediately. "I think it was Ipecac most likely. The punch she gave me was too sugary and syrupy."

"What's Ipecac?"

"It's a type of medicine to force people to vomit. Its no longer in use, but how Maka got a hold of it is a mystery." She hunched over, spitting up drool. "Damn, the bitch put in a lot of that stuff. I'm going to be dry heaving all night." She wiped her mouth, "Usually it doesn't affect me but I'm assuming she used the whole 1 ounce."

"Usually?"

"Philly!" Crona's voice echoed. She came to a stop, breathing, "Oh what happened!"

Allison explained everything. Crona was in tears by the time she finished.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" Crona cried, "It's my fault, I should've listened to Maka! If I did then this wouldn't have happened!"

"Crona, its not your fault. Maka and the others are idiots. They're just being ignorant teenagers." Ophelia tried to calm her friend but she felt her stomach turning. "I've had worse done, most of it never ended pretty, trust me."

**_xXxXxXx_**

**-Ophelia's POV-**

Why did I go to the damn gathering? Why? I had a feeling I should've just listen too. God I'm such a fool.

Allison and Crona accompanied back to my apartment. It was a quiet walk, as the three of us were in our own thoughts. My stomach started calming down, a great relief. Allison ran across the street to see if her aunt had any tea. Crona followed me up the stairs to my apartment.

I could hear Crona talking to her weapon as I removed my dirtied clothes and turn on the shower. She mumbled about the events, it was unexpected of course, but she was still blaming herself. I sighed, tired.

My body felt sticky from the dyed flavored liquid and parts of my body were stained pink. The icy spray didn't numb my form enough. Scrubbing my body raw didn't work. I still felt the sticky punch on my body. My fingers were still stained pink. I scrubbed harder, sadly the shower couldn't get any colder. Possibly ten minutes of endless scrubbing with no progress attained I threw the rough loofa at the wall. I stared at my hands.

"When was the last time I slept?"

I could still see her blood on my fingers from when I pulled her out. There was red between my nails and embedded on every ridge, Images flashed in my head. I could feel the cold body dripping with soaked bloody water against me. Maybe I'm just hallucinating from the lack of sleep.

"Philly!" Allison's voice shook me from my thoughts. "Done yet? I made green tea!"

Not answering I turned off the shower. There was two doors in the bathroom. One entered into the narrow hallway, the other lead into my small bedroom. The bathtub was full of water but the drain was not plugged.

**-Normal POV-**

"Hey!" A cheery voice welcomed the grim girl. "A mask? Nice!"

"Hi, feeling clean?" Crona shyly asked.

"Yeah," Ophelia's voice was slightly muffled from the black respirator. Her hair was damp and messy. She wore a large t-shirt and large hoodie with patches and pins. A long black peasant skirt swept across the creamy beige floor as she took a seat at the small square table. "Green tea?"

"Yep! Its amazing green tea in the whole apartment!" Allison sang.

Crona eyed the girl curiously. It was first time she seen her friend wear a mask over her face. It hide away the grim girl. Looking closer she noticed lines on the upper half of her face. A few were pink, and ridged lines. Some were blended into her skin, others were a tone darker or lighter. They were scars. Silently gasping, Silver eyes snapped in the pinkette's direction.

"Something wrong Crona?" Her silver eye's bore into blue. The pinkette shook her head.

Ears perked up as loud explosion rumbled from outside. Crona's stomach dropped. She knew what was happening.

"Oh no."

They ran outside to see dust of smoke rising into the air. From the distance they could see flying mice and a cube forming where the party was being held.

"What's going on?" Allison asked, hoping for an answer. Neither meisters answered but only shared a knowing look. There were the witches souls of the mice flying about, the immortal soul, a frog witch soul and the soul of the snake witch. Three of the eight souls disappeared underground. The five mice souls were remained above ground.

"Well I think we should at least do something." Allison suggested. She watched civilians running away from the destruction. Then turned to Ophelia, "My aunt it at the party, we should help!"

"Don't worry, that's just a box seal. It won't last very long." She mumbled. Her fists clenched and unclenched. There was another witch there along with two familiar souls approaching Death City. "We have other things to worry about." She urged Crona and Allison to follow her as she ran up a several alleyways and to the top of a tall structure.

The sight of dust and smoke filled the air of Death City. Tremors of explosions filled the air as they made their way closer to the excitement. Stopping to where the five mice witches were, they saw how much damage was done leaving a few people were dead.

"That's Blair!" Crona gasped landing next to Ophelia and retracting her black wings. "Wow, she's really good at insults." They watched the Cat and the combined mice wrestle in the wreckage screaming insults and spitting in each other's face. "I guess we don't have to do anything about them."

"Look, its that dolly lady!" Allison pointed toward the South. There were three figures airborne in the distance.

"Allison." Ophelia looked at her partner who nodded then transformed. She spun the three bladed weapon and sliced it through the air, her silver irises met Crona's worried blue eyes. "Shinigami did mention about the Doll Witch, right?" The pinkette nodded. "Well she's a menacing individual and won't stop to make you her toy. I'll take care of her."

"H-how about the other two?" Crona hugged her thin frame.

There was a young woman next to the Doll witch, looking about late teens. She had clear white wings and short choppy blonde hair with a wild grin. Then there was a man, about in his thirties, he had tan skin but pale white hair and strange red eyes.

"I'd stay clear of the young woman."

"W-why?" Crona was visibly shaking. Her teeth chattered loudly as she looked closer at the three.

"Lilith, a corrupted fairy won't be an easy kill. She killed seven witches and devoured their souls for power. And the male, I don't his name. Except that he's a ghoul who siphoned the blood line of a few monsters." Ophelia briefed their being. "These three seemed to have allied themselves with your mother."

"Why haven't we fucking heard of these people!?" Ragnarok yelled.

Before Ophelia answered a green blast separated the two. More blasts of green separated the girls farther apart. A screeching laughed filled the air as endless bright blue slashes followed. Crona easily slice through the blue knife-edges. Ophelia couldn't risk harming Allison since she is still getting use to her progressing abilities. Depending on her agility she maneuvered her way through narrow spaces to lose the trailing blades.

"Why are they green!?" Crona was airborne as she did her best to dodge the green blasts. She stared frightened at her opponent, whose black sclera and red pupils dilated. Gasping, she regretted looking at his soul. It was a dark purple, almost black and had specks of blue. It released a heavy wavelength, like was full of anguish. _'I don't know what to do! I wish Maka were here!' _

**-Meanwhile-**

The rest of the gang were passing Medusa. Stein grinned, exhaling thick smoke. Their battle ready to begin.

Death the Kid managed to catch a glimpse of the obstacle after Medusa. It was one of Medusa's snakes, enlarged and venomous. He cringed that there were only 177 marks dotting the scaly back of the serpent.

**-Above-**

Crona was able to slice an arm off the ghoul man. Green sludge oozed from the large wound as she blocked the green blade that he possessed. The blade was glowing green, it was pulled from his throat moments before he lost his arm. The man smiled.

"Scream resonance!" Their soul's linked as she rose the blade vertically. Red lips formed at the base of the black blade opening wide, releasing an ear bleeding shriek.

The ghoul man cringed at the screeching sound then hoisted his green weapon above his head, bringing down it's blade slicing her neck. His smile grew wider.

"You are the spawn of the Gorgon witch, Medusa." The man's voice was deep and boomed with laughter. "Your black blood must be very dominant. Does it have limits Miss Gorgon?"

Crona shuddered once the man mentioned her mother, also confused by being called 'Miss Gorgon', _'No one ever called me that. I don't know how to deal with being called by my surname!'_.

"Its obvious you despise your surname." He smiled mischievously. "How about Black Blood Child? Hmm, I think that suits you better."

She didn't reply but only continued her attacks on the man. His foot slammed against her stomach, sending her a hundred feet down, then crashing into stone. Groaning her black wings twitched and retook shape as she used her sword to stand.

"Show me black blood child. How does it work?" The man asked standing a distance away. He pointed the green blade at Crona. Thousands of knives aimed at the injured girl, sharp and slicing her thin body. "Show me!"

Crona screamed as the thousands of knives slashed against her skin. Ragnarok berated his meister to do something as he hardened her blood. Once the wave of knives ended, black blood pooled around her ankles. "Nggh." She hunched over her weapon.

"Pathetic." The man walked over to the girl, unable to see her face or the smile spreading wickedly. "Very pathetic."

"Hey," She looked up at the tall man. Her dark blue eyes now paler and pupils smaller. "My blood is black, you know."

**_xXxXxXx_**

A translucent magenta dream catcher hovered high above the destruction; it was big enough for Opehlia to stand on. The grim girl had two opponents to worry about. Both were attacking using numerous attacks. She spun her weapon using her to block every attack and protecting Allison from harm using a spell.

The fairy became quiet ravenous as she attempted to bite down on the grim girl's exposed hands, only to get kicked in the face. The doll witch sent simple attacks like a weave of puppet strings trying to slice through or rays of ice. Ophelia's attention was mostly on the corrupted fairy, since she wasn't using long range combat.

"You're too slow!" Lilith the corrupted fairy screeched. Her eyes were wide and crazed as long nails were used as razorblades. "Your sister was much faster than you!"

Ophelia felt her chest clench at the mention of her sister. She knocked away the razor sharp nails and landed a swift punch to the crazed woman. Twirling her weapon she let the three blades slice into the exposed thigh. Blood gushed from the large wound, the crazed fairy screamed.

"Bitch!" Lilith hovered a several feet away screaming insults. Her right thigh oozed red. "I'll kill you!" She made a dash toward her opponent who waited calmly for the attack. Her razor nails sharp glowed blue. "I'll kill you!"

Ophelia jumped out of the way. Like running on air, her tiny magenta disc formed underneath each step she took. She blocked every attack with the staff of the weapon. Her tired silver eyes locked with crazed cobalt. The black skirt was getting in the way, she needed more space for her legs to move; slashing her long black skirt mid-thigh she began her assault on the corrupted fairy.

"Spell, Dream-catcher," She mumbled underneath her half mask. Six glowing figures in the shape of a dream-catcher formed. She used each to slice at the fairy, only landing a couple of hits. There was an opening. A knee collided to the fairy's pale belly, then an elbow to the throat.

Laughing manically she wiped blood from her lips, "The snake bitch doesn't know how much of a pest you are!" Lilith sliced air, missing her target. "She thought she knew you enough from her little spy. Ha!" A jab from the end of the staff hit her spine, she gasped as a shock of pain numbed her, "Ich, I only followed Lady Lilian's orders. That snake bitch thinks she has the upper hand!"

"Shut up, you're annoying." Ophelia sliced at the torso, leaving a large gash. She slung her right fist forward. The cracking of neck and bones in the face made weapon Allison cringed. Her left hand firmly gripped the silver staff as the bladeless end was used to break ribs. The final blow was from the same right fist. Her hand broke through the sternum and above the heart were the aorta rested.

**_xXxXxXx_**

"Shinigami! Look!" Students crowded near the windows facing Death city. They were watching the battle going on between the witch students and unknown enemies. "We have to do something!" Someone yelled.

"Hmmm?" Lord Death looked out the window. He saw the Doll Witch, and two others. Shocked by their souls he looked over at Kim. "We need to find a way out of this seal!"

"But how!" Kim was upset but the tone of Lord Death's voice. "I don't think I can reverse a powerful seal like this one!"

"Well lets hope that this seal has a time limit. If so, as soon as it breaks, I want any capable student helping out there." Those were the only orders he could give. He wasn't completely concern about the damages being done, that could easily be fixed, and the people would be given proper burials. His comical skull showed no sign of stress. "Don't let them revived the Kishin." He thoughts wandered to the students and teacher who are below the school. They were on a serious mission to prevent the Kishin from reviving. Madness couldn't be brought upon this world.

**_xXxXxXx_**

"Oh my, you seemed to have immobilized my follower." The Doll Witch mocked. "She was such a bright girl, she'll be useless for a while."

Ophelia let the body of the unconscious fairy fall. She knew an opponent like her was hard to kill but she would be unconscious for a while. The Doll Witch was still standing, waiting, and smilingly in a motherly fashion.

"I'm surprise by how much you held back. Please darling, don't hold back for me." She giggled, "I want to experience what you're feeling. I want to explore what's going on inside that mind of yours."

"I want to know why you've allied yourself with Medusa." Her voice was even and composed. "What is she up to?"

"Well I was curious of course. The second eldest of the Gorgon sisters who is highly feared among the witch community, I had to agree in assisting her. This is just a simple test to see if she was capable," The Doll Witched smirked, "You should know what I mean by 'capable'. Sadly Snake Witch Medusa is not." She shrugged her pale white shoulders. "Though her abilities are impressive but the woman does not value what she has. She just tosses things away." Pushing raven black hair behind her shoulder she continued, "I admire you better, you seem to use things even if useless. You were taught well." Sighing she shook her head, "Medusa believes she is dominant over me, thinking that she manipulated me and my followers to fear her and shadow her. Very amusing woman."

"You didn't answer my other question."

"Yes, I was getting to it. You see, she wants to revive the first Kishin. He is the man of madness, the one who influences insanity." She explained, "When the Kishin revives madness should be spreading all over. It may wake up dormant witches." She frowned, "The madness may break your 'unawaken' soul Ophelia."

Crona breathed heavily. Green dripped all over her skinny frame. She didn't hold back on the Ghoul man. He made fun of her, she had to kill him. Shaking from the adrenaline rush, she let Ragnarok pop out of her back, he was silent for a moment.

"Heh, wow Crona, who knew you had it in ya!" He complimented then gave her a light noogie.

"Look at his soul," She was still trying to catch her breath. "It's larger than a normal soul." She cup the dark-violet soul and stared into it. It was the size of a basketball and it had beautiful hues of color. The specks of blue looked like stars twinkling in the night sky and yellow shapes orbit inside. "Did you hear that!?" She leaned her ear closer to the soul, "It's making sounds!" She could hear a creepy drone coming from within the dark soul; it sounded like the background noise to some horror film that builds up anticipation. "Wow." She held the soul listening to it.

"I'm hungry! Give me that soul!" Ragnarok tried to reach for the soul, but Crona put it out of his reach.

"No! What if it's dangerous for a weapon to ingest!?" She let her partner abuse her narrow cheeks. "We should wait and ask Shinigami first!"

"FINE!"

**_xXxXxXx_**

There was loud rumbling from underground. Bursting from the ground was a frail looking man covering in worn bandages. Maka and Soul fell from one of the bandages, landing on crates.

"Well, I suppose the Snake Witch did it." The Doll Witch laughed, "Too bad she's weakened." Lilian looked at Ophelia with powder blue eyes, "I suppose I should take this as my leave. Do not fret, we'll finish this conversation some other time." She swayed her hand, the body of the fairy was entwined in threads.

Nodding her head, Ophelia went to look for Crona, who was with Soul and Maka. Crona still had the violet soul cupped in her hands while she kneeled next to an unconscious Maka.

"Are you guys okay?" Allison transformed and touched the unconscious meister's head. "Wow, you guys really took a beating."

"Heh, you guys are the ones to talk." Soul laughed, still holding his meister in his arms, "What happened while we were gone?"

"They were trying to destroy Death City while you guys were occupied." Ophelia removed her large hoodie and covered Maka with it. Even if she were still angry at the girl for her 'prank', she was not the one to hold a grudge. "Tell me, what is going on."

Soul looked up into the red sky. There was a battle between Lord Death and the half nude man, both were equally matched. "Heh, well Medusa revived the Kishin with the black blood." He noticed Crona flinch and scoot away. "Turns out there was a Kishin underneath the school, goes by the name Asura. He's-"

"The epitome of madness, correct?" Ophelia looked up at the battle going on in the skies.

They watch Asura escape and Shinigami angered. It was an interesting sight. Two god's have a battle above a city. The sky blood red. The sense of madness in the air.

_**xXxXxXx**_

-Ophelia's POV-

The atmosphere feels heavier now since the madness was released, but the sky is blue. Did the madness affect my dormant witch soul?

* * *

**I didn't make an outline for this chapter. Just came right off the top of my head. (Is that the right expression?) Anyways... I hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you see anything that bothers you or want to interrogate me about, I dare you to ask. Yep, I dare you.**

**Please Review or PM me if you have any questions or want to point out mistakes. Or to be random. No flames.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.**


	10. Please Smile, My Noise Bleeds

**Typing and half asleep. I'm somewhat magic, or maybe not.**

**Warning: So much confusion! And insomniac typos.**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Please Smile, My Noise Bleeds**

"_**Take your hatred out on me, make your victim my head, you never ever believed in me, I am your tourniquet" -Marilyn Manson, Tourniquet, 1997-**_

* * *

"Hey, I brought the notes." Her voice was cheery that morning. "Are you guys ready?"

Its been a week since the Kishin was released. Everyone was busy but the team were told to relax for a while. They used that time to their advantage.

"It's only half a page Maka," Soul skimmed through the page. "Not much information either."

"Shut up Soul! Its not like you were any help!" Maka kicked the weapon's shin.

"Yeah, there is not much info here. Why is that?" Liz took the papers and looked it over. Patty peeked over her sister's shoulder. "Why did you write confidential?"

"Well, when I got ahold of the documents, most of the information about her was confidential." Kid crossed his arms leaning against the wall. "Almost all her information were blocked out. Her last name, hometown, parents. Even her ethnicity was labeled blank."

"Heh, that's why I'm highly trained assassin! Here!" Black*Star whipped out a sheet of paper. The hand writing was horrible but readable. "I had to do a lot of research, like asking really weird people and breaking into places! Even ended in me losing five bucks! So is anyone going to thank their God?"

Everyone was silent as the huddled together reading Black*Star's research.

"Wow Black*Star, you laze around in school but you managed to get some interesting information." Maka complimented her talkative friend.

"What does it say?" Crona popped up behind everyone, scaring them.

"C-Crona?" Maka stuttered, "Oh, I didn't hear you coming."

"I did!" Black*Star randomly spoke.

"Sorry, Uh what does the paper say?" Crona fidgeted.

"Yeah! It says she is from Native American origin. Doesn't say which one though. Oh, her last name is... Bitter?" She looked up at Black*Star, "Are you sure of that?"

"Yes! Its her mother's maiden name, alright!" The ninja rolled his eyes, "Sheesh!"

"Alright?" Unsure she continued. "She has three other siblings. Their whereabouts are unknown." She looked up at the others who were listening. "Two brothers and one sister. Descended from a long line of pure blood witches?" her green eyes grew wide. "Lineage are of Native American Witchcraft." She was silent. "Guys, do you all know how vital this information is?"

"Does my father even know of this!?" Kid said loudly, "Her lineage are of pure blood! PURE BLOOD!" He began to pace back and forth, "Then why are her abilities still dormant? Why hasn't the sway of magic affect her? When she is awaken, will she kill us all? What type of witch? You said, savage witchcraft right? Oh, crap, I think I forgot to relock the door eight times!" Kid collapsed to his knees mumbling about proportion.

"Kid relax, you did lock the door eight times!" Liz groaned, "You made me and Patty count."

"So many questions, huh?" Black*Star looked at his weapon who only nodded in return. "So what do we do about this girl? Should we kick her ass? You all know I'm not afraid to beat up a girl, right?"

"I think we should warn Shinigami about this." Maka suggested. "Its possible that he doesn't know any of this. You said that the applications were mostly blank, so that means he shouldn't know!"

Crona stood there unsure how to react to the received information. Of course her grim friend has secrets. Everyone has secrets. But thinking back, she knew nothing about Ophelia's past. Sometimes she mentions things about childhood friends, or a weird activity she did with her childhood friends, but nothing more.

"Crona" Maka's voice snapped the pinkette out of her thoughts. "Spacing out I see. Anyways, do you have any information about the witch?"

Maka spoke of her with distaste, but Crona could only nod, "Uh, sometimes she mentions about things her and some friend's from her hometown do." Crona complied to Maka's request. She didn't want the blonde to hate her more. "Like weird activities they've done."

"Hmmm? That's funny. When I was sent to find her, she had no friends." Kid place a finger on his chin thinking, "Sometimes there was the small group of people she would sit with, but I don't think she ever talked to anyone. I was pretty much the first person she spoke to, and made a somewhat acquaintance with."

"So she probably lie to you Crona?" Patty did a cartwheel for unknown reasons. "Or maybe she transferred to that school before Kid-kun came to get her."

"Those are two possibilities."

**_xXxXxXx_**

**-Ophelia POV-**

I sat in Professor Stein's home. Miss Marie, one of Shinigami's Death Scythes kept me company and made tea. She sat across from me, smiling and asking me simple questions. I nodded or shook my head to most of her questions, not bothering to talk. I remained mute.

"Well, Stein should be here soon, I have a meeting with the other Death Scythes today!" She looked at the clock, it was fifteen till eleven.

I ignored her walking about the room gather her things, then I heard the door close with her bidding good bye. Sitting there, listening to the clock tick, and the sounds of the walls creaking, there was no silence. Sighing I took a sip of the tea. It was raspberry.

I haven't slept. The makeup that covered my scars couldn't hide the obvious bags under my eyes. I don't remember the last time I slept. A few days ago, Professor Stein diagnosed me with Acute Insomnia. He gave me a serious of questions and did a physical exam. I told him that this has happened before. Instead of giving me pills, which other doctors done to me in the past, he gave me a blank book to write down anything I wanted if I couldn't sleep. The book is blank.

"Good morning Ophelia!" Professor Stein rolled through the doors on his swivel chair. "Tired I see! But no worries! I think I might've solve your problem, but first I have to do the questioning and examinations again. I really don't enjoy doing those, but its required sadly." He motioned me to follow as he glided down the hall and into a room with medical gear. "Take seat on the table."

I sat on the cold lab table. There were scalpels and large tweezers resting next to the table, ready to use. Professor sat in his chair writing on his clip board. The scratching of his blue inked pen filled the silent room. I could still hear the walls creaking.

"So, How long have you been having trouble sleeping?" He adjusted his glasses, and smile, "This month I mean."

"Since spring began, I think." I replied unsure, "I don't remember."

"Hmm? How did you sleep before?"

"Fine. I sleep the average of 8-9 hours a night."

"Ophelia," Stein leaned in his chair, his face serious. I kept my eyes on his. "Did you even sleep at all?"

I shook my head.

He leaned back in his swivel chair, it groaned by the shifting weight. "Alright, lets do the physical than. I might get different results."

I felt the tightening around my left arm as the machine took my blood pressure. The cold stethoscope pressed underneath my shirt as I inhaled, exhaled deeply. There was nothing in my throat, nothing in my ears, and nothing wrong with my temperature. I listened to Professor's blue pen scratch the paper on the clipboard. His exhale caught my attention.

"Well vitals are the same," He looked anxious to go out in the hall and have a cigarette. "But like I've said, I think I might have the answer to your problems!" He clapped his hands happily then pulled out a cigarette. "I have a theory after spending some time observing you socialize and your patterns. Something has disrupted your normal soul wavelength. It may have been because the constant oppression you receive from your classmates. Or a memory has been triggered, possible from the loss of a loved one, or a horrendous memory."

I listen attentively at his theory. Waiting for his solution I turned my head to the door. Professor smiled as he wheel his way to the door, opening it.

"We are going to venture into your soul! As in we, I mean, Maka!" Stein announced like Jim Lange from the Dating Game would, and opened the door to reveal a smiling Maka.

"Hi!" Maka chirped and walked into the room. I inwardly groaned.

'_Great, she's here to look into my soul.'_

"So that now Maka is here, we can get started." Stein rolled his chair and grabbed a notebook. Readied his pencil, "Ophelia lay back and relax while Maka catches your soul wavelength."

Complying to Stein's somewhat perverting sounding plan, I rested my body on the cold metallic table. Maka loomed over me frowning. I could see in her eyes that she didn't want to do this. Catching on Maka forced a smile.

"Don't worry! I've done this a few times!" She closed her eyes and began to concentrate.

The room was silent. Professor Stein watch closely, his blue inked pen made no movement. I stared at the ceiling, counting the seconds between each time the wall creaked. Maka still loomed over me, doing her best trying to link to my soul.

'_I wonder what her soul looks like?_' I was growing curious of the blonde pig-tailed girl. Students speak of her like she is an angel. Like she is the epitome of kindness. I was somebody she didn't trust because I wouldn't speak to her, or befriend her. So now to her, I'm a castaway. '_I'm going into her soul.'_

Closing my eyes, I slowly exhaled. I could my soul entering hers. Her body slouched to the floor.

It was bright inside her soul. I could feel the gentle breeze, and the scent of salt water filled the air. My boots clicked against the wooden board walk that ran along a beach. The sun shone bright as I listened to the ocean clash against the sandy beach. I spotted a girl standing in the sand.

She seemed to have noticed me. Turning around her green eyes grew wide. "Is this your soul?"

I cleared my throat trying not to laugh, "No. This is your soul." I bluntly said. She remained staring at me for a few seconds.

"Why are you in my soul!?" She began yelling, "It's supposed to be your soul that we need to be in! How did this even happen!? I was trying to connect with your wavelength but I couldn't, like it was preventing me to!"

"Do you completely understand your own soul yet?" I asked her, but she didn't answer, she continued to yell instead. "You have a strong soul Maka. You need to understand your own soul first before you can tap into souls."

"I have tapped into other's souls!" She shouted trying to argue, "I understand my soul! I know what I'm capable of!"

"Have you ever linked yourself to your own soul?" I looked in her hard silver eyes. She nodded gritting her teeth. "Can you channel your unique soul into the mystical world?"

Maka's green eyes were now confused. I sighed.

"The spirit world." She still had the confused expression. Sighing I mumbled, "You may have an extent knowledge of souls, but you have not practiced in altering the states of consciousness."

"What do you mean?"

"Altered state of awareness." I explained, "It a state of mind where you reach a certain point of mysticism. Where you can interact with the spirit world." I noticed how interested she suddenly was.

"What do I have to do to reach that state?" She mumbled, her green eyes, bore into mine.

"There are numerous ways of reaching and experiencing this. From and accidents, religious, recreational, pathological or spiritual. Things like this can also be inherited or you are called upon."

"Is that all?" She sounded disappointed.

"There's much more, but I can see that you are not ready. You have denied your own understanding of your soul and submitted into satisfying others to satisfy yourself. You have to experience the anguish other souls and overcome them. You can't enter a soul then exit. It'll harm them in the long run."

"You're entering and exiting my soul!" She argued.

I looked out to the waves of the endless blue ocean. "Do you know why your soul has ocean waves? Why the sun is shining and not a cloud on the horizon? Understanding why is a great experience."

"So your soul has waves like mine?" Maka crossed her arms.

Shaking my head, I looked at her. "No, it does not or to any further extent. I cannot bring harm to your soul, my wavelength is very different from yours."

I sat from the lab table and looked over at Professor Stein. He sat there still waiting. Maka jolted, breathing heavily. The professor gave us a confused look.

"What happened?"

"She went into my soul!" Maka stated, "She told me about mysticism and things like that!"

I nodded my head. Swinging my feet over the edge of the lab table, I stood on the white tiled floor. "I'm heading out Professor. I have some things to do."

I left Professor Stein's lab, leaving Maka stumped. The walls creaked 105 times in the thirty minutes I was there.

**_xXxXxXx_**

**-Normal POV-**

"Allison, d-do you know, uh, anything a-about Philly's p-past?" Crona sat in Allison's aunt's apartment with a small cup of raspberry tea. She took a sip of her brew.

"Yep!" Allison chirped, "Why?"

"Uh, I-I um, ju-. Uh." Crona couldn't think of an excuse. She took the whole coffee cup of tea in one gulp. Allison smiled and giggled.

"If you want to know more about her, then just ask her!" Allison said happily, her legs swung as she sat on the red chair, with her shoelaces dangling. "She'll tell you. All I did was ask. I grew curious about my meister after all the things that insane fairy and scary dolly witch said. She didn't reject any of my questions."

"O-oh."

Crona found herself at Ophelia's apartment. She sat at the small table with a cup of orange juice. The pinkette stared down into the orange liquid.

"You wanted to ask me something?" Ophelia sat down with a cup of hot chocolate. It didn't seem odd, since it was nearly 100 degrees outside.

"I-I'm uh, you see, um, its, that, you. B-but" Crona couldn't think of what to say. She kept stuttering.

"You want to know more about me, right?" Ophelia said. There was a hinted smile.

"Y-yes." Crona kneaded her hands in her dress. "I wanted to get to know you more. S-since we're friends."

"Yeah, sounds nice." She sipped on her hot chocolate, her tired silver eyes stared into Crona's blue hues. "You're my friend Crona, I trust you."

"Uh okay," Unsure what to ask first, she thought back to this morning. No one knew her last name, her hometown, or parents. She felt that she shouldn't be trusted by Ophelia, she just may betray that trust. Taking a deep breath she mustered up a question, "W-What is your last name?"

"Winters." She answered fairly, "Bitters was my former last name."

"W-why the name change?"

"My father's last name is Winters."

"Are your parents still alive?" Crona felt a twinge of confidence in asking more questions.

"I don't know much of my biological parents."

Crona was saddened by her answer. "You said you have a father. Or did this father adopt you?"

"He married my mother, then divorce. He raised me."

"Any siblings?"

"Two brothers and one sister. My brothers' whereabouts are unknown though."

"And your sister?" Crona acknowledge that most of Black*Star's information was correct.

"Deceased." She bluntly answered. Her silver eyes cast down.

Deciding to change to subject, Crona cleared her throat and drank more of her orange juice. "Where are you from? Who raised you before your adopted father did? What is your ethnicity? Do you know what kind of witch heritage you come from?" She clasped a skinny hand over her mouth. She wasn't supposed to ask all those questions at once. _'Now she won't tell me!'_

"No worries Crona, I'll answer each one easily." Ophelia finished her hot beverage. Standing to make another cup of hot chocolate she answered each question. "I'm originally from America, I grew up with my great grandparents, who basically raised me. I'm from a reservation in the South West, but I was taken by my father and lived elsewhere." She began to wait for the water to boil, "I'm Native American, full, but I don't you can tell by all the makeup covering my skin." She checked the water temperature with her index finger. Deeming it warm enough she poured the liquid into the blue coffee cup. "I'm well aware of my witch heritage, I come from a long lineage of pure witches. No witch from the family I'm from has married a human or weapon or monster."

"Wow, really?" Crona was surprised by her answers. She answered each question. The information Black*Star gathered was mostly correct. Except about her sister. Wanting to ask about her, Crona refrained herself. _'It's a touchy topic, I shouldn't.'_

"You okay?" Ophelia took Crona's empty cup to the sink.

"I'm fine!" The pinkette stood up, "I-I uh, Ragnarok and I need to practice our soul resonating today!"

Ragnarok popped from his meister's back, "What!? I never agreed to that!"

**_xXxXxXx_**

**-Two Days Later-Ophelia's POV-**

Allison was away with her aunt today. She won't be back until tomorrow evening. Crona went with Maka on a mission in a Czech village, something about a berserk golem. I don't know, I can't remember.

My body was aching today. I still have yet to sleep. I couldn't think straight, I couldn't remember what I did yesterday, or minutes ago. The insides of me. Not my anatomy but my soul. I could feel it, trying to break, but I can feel it cracking. It's going to fall apart, and it'll be unfixable. It'll reveal my witch soul.

"No, no, no." I slid down wall in the small hallway, I banged my head loudly. "I can't fix it." My legs crisscrossed, my eyes were set on the bedroom door.

My body is still aching. My awareness heightened. There were 21 residents living in the bland apartment complex. I can describe everything they're doing, like the woman on the first floor is refusing to breast feed her new born. And the man living above me, he is looking at bestiality. Across the street, in the apartment complex, there are 101 residents. Fifty of them are elderly. The rest are single woman or single parents.

"The man who dropped his ice cream seven blocks away, his past is full of accomplishment. Pretty wife, kids attend Shibusen, and one dog." I mumbled to myself. Then across the city, I was aware of what Death the Kid was doing. "Kid is counting the books in his personal library. There are only 883 books though, he will tear up his home later trying to find the missing five books. He lent them to his father yesterday."

I could feel it. The cracking of my soul. I couldn't reach into my soul in the state I was in, the seal on my witch's soul was cracking. There was a war going on inside, the seal was trying to stay intact. After years of damage, I think the madness from the kishin is ripping apart the seal.

"The madness. It's influencing my Witch's soul." There was someone in front of me, kneeling and holding my shoulder. "Don't let the seal over my Witch's Soul break." I didn't know who I was talking to, but I needed to warn them, "Don't let it-" I felt a sharp prick on my neck, "You need 120 ml." My eyes kept losing focus.

I heard a male's voice, he said that that dose was too high and could kill me. Shaking my head, I told him, I'm not human, it won't kill me.

Another prick, it was the correct dose. My eyelids felt heavier, my heart thumped loudly. Before I fell into the unconsciousness I mumbled, "When was the last time I slept?"

**_xXxXxXx_**

**-Normal POV-**

The sun shone bright through the window. The walls were white and the air smelt sterile. She slowly sat up, the white sheets were not her black quilts she normally slept with. There was a white curtain separating her and the person who occupied the swivel chair. The chair's wheels squeaked, rolling past the curtain to reveal Professor Stein.

"Well Good Evening." He fixed his glasses, "You were out since yesterday."

She looked out the window.

"I found you in your home. It seems that the madness is influencing your 'unawaken' witch soul. Or sealed soul." The professor smiled, "I was surprise when I found the seal! It looks exactly like a human's soul! But the seal cracked in a few places, and small strips of your witch soul is revealed." Stein lit a cigarette. "Don't worry, you're not the only witch to have been influenced by Kishin Asura's madness. A dormant witch by the name of Arachne restored her soul. Maka and Crona came across her during their mission yesterday. There are a few other witches but they are not as dangerous as the Spider Witch."

She stared at the cigarette between the Professor's fingers. It was the obvious brand, Death Smokes. _'The name brand is very ironic.' _Her fingers quickly grasped the cancer stick. She inhaled deeply and waved the now half-finished stick in front of the professor's face. "Smoking in the school's infirmary shouldn't be allowed. Especially around students who are needing medical assistance." She thick blew smoke into the Professor's face.

"You're right!" He began laughing like a mad man.

* * *

**Yes! Two Chapters in six hours! Praise me for I am death god… No, sadly I'm not. God I'm tired. Well enjoy the treat of another chapter. I hoped this chapter cleared up some questions.**

**Any questions? Are you confused? Still Confused? Please review or PM.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.**


	11. Sleeping You're Apnea

**I feel addicted to typing. Today I watched Tombstone. It was awesome. I feel like reenacting Doc vs. Ringo with my friends when the sun rises. Back to story!**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Sleeping You're Apnea**

"_**Shut up! I like my knife collection better than your gun collection!" –Wizard of Anthropophage-**_

* * *

He pinched the large dark soul between cubed fingers. "Hmmm? Still a sight to see. Did you find anything about it?" His comical mask glanced up at the puzzled professor.

"Nothing at all, it's a very eccentric soul. No records are kept of it." Stein lit a cigarette, "I checked within the past 800 years of soul types, asked a several colleagues. But still nothing."

"Well, what do you know about this soul?"

"Well, what Crona described, it's a soul of a Ghoul. He killed a family of pure blood monsters. Sucked their life force to become powerful." Running a hand through his silver grey hair he sighed, "She got that information from Ophelia."

"Well, this girl seems to know a lot about these other enemies." Shinigami hide away the soul. "Morning Kiddo! How are ya!?"

Death the Kid, along with his two weapons approached the Lord of Death. "Hello honorable father."

"Well, how bout I bring the girl here?" Stein walked away from the two Shinigamis. "See you in class Kid."

"Kid, I have a mission for you." Shinigami messed the hair of his teenage son, much to his dismay. "Remember the documents I've sent Maka and Ophelia to get about a month ago? Well I need you to sort through each of them and report to me of anything suspicious."

"Wait what? You didn't file through the documents?" Kid fixed his messy hair, resisting the urge to look into a mirror. "That should've been done by the time you received the information."

"True, but I was busy, and everyone else was busy as well." Awkwardly admitting, Shinigami shrugged his shoulders. "But with your great filing skills, you won't overlook any document!"

"Y-you really think my filing skills are great?" Kid became emotional, "Don't worry father! I'll make you proud!" Kid ran out of the Death Room, "Come on Liz and Patty!"

"Bye Shinigami!" Patty waved at the bubbly shinigami.

"Bye bye!"

**_xXxXxXx_**

"What do you know about this particular soul?" Shinigami held up the ghoul soul between his two fingers, "This soul has never been recorded before, therefore we have no information."

Ophelia cupped the soul that Shinigami held. Still lethargic from the injections from Professor Stein has been giving her, she nodded her head. "He's a ghoul who siphoned the bloodline of three pure monster families."

"Uh huh? What else do you know?"

"His soul use to be green, it was safe soul for a weapon ingest. With the combination of the monster's lineage his soul grew black. Like oil spilling into the ocean; killing the marine life and poisoning everything." She nearly dozed off. Sitting on the floor she rested her head on her palms, "His soul became poison. Great that Crona was able to seal him, her cursed blood is what saved her."

"His soul is poison?" Professor Stein was listening intensively. "Wait, you said, 'seal', what do you mean by that?"

She nodded tiredly, "Yes. With his tainted soul it infected his abilities, making his attacks lethal. A good friend of mine was hit with one of his attacks, and was in a coma for three weeks, barely holding on. She's a stubborn girl, so she survived." Rubbing her eye she looked up at Lord Death the dark soul was still in her grasp, "The ghoul's soul is dormant. Crona nearly killed him, but instead he seal himself into his own soul. That's why it makes humming sounds." She placed her ear close, "There's someone inside; the Ghoul is inside."

There was a moment of silence. Shinigami and Stein were baffled with so many questions.

"Isn't the soul vulnerable when it is expose like that? A soul can't be safe if it is exposed."

"This soul is immortal. He consumed the souls of the Immortal clan, drank the blood of the Harpies and fused his body with a tribe of Automans. The three monster families were exterminated by him." She started to doze off. "He heard of the black blood, and wanted it, but Crona was able to protect herself. Seal that soul away-"

"Uuh, Sorry Shinigami!" Stein laughed, "She hasn't slept for a month, and everything I did wasn't working. Instead, I gave her injections of sedatives hours ago. I see it's taking affect now." Ruffling his own hair his smile remained, "It should wear off by tonight. Nothing to worry about!"

"It's alright, the girl is obviously tired." Shinigami took the soul from the sleeping girl. "Hiya Kid! Did you already find some information?"

Kid approached, he was confused why the dull girl was sleeping in the middle of the Death Room. "Uh father- nevermind. I found a couple of documents you will find interesting!"

"Wow, you're a fast worker! It's only been two hours! Impressive son!" Shinigami praised his son. "Now what did you find?"

"Well most of the papers were in numerous languages, I was only able to decipher a few languages. On this particular sheet, it's written in French. Its about Arachne."

"Let's hear it Kiddo."

"Alright. There was eight thousand dollars spent on vintage wine! Eight thousand! That's a glamorous number!" Kid happily sang. "And on this sheet, not nearly as impressive as symmetry but still vital. It has information about a particular witch." Kid looked down at the sleeping girl. "Its information about her background."

"I'll take that file son. You can keep the one about expensive wine, alright?" Shinigami plucked the private paper from his son's grasp. "You don't mind taking her back to the infirmary to sleep?"

"I can keep the paper!? Thank you father!" Kid seemed thrilled to keep the paper with the number 8000. He put the girl on her back and bid his father farewell. "Eight, oh eight."

**_xXxXxXx_**

"Her dormant witch soul is starting the reveal itself." Stein watched the two leave, making sure Kid was out of earshot. "It turns out, there's a seal disguised as a human soul, keeping her witch's soul hidden. It baffles me though, the seal is used as a normal soul. She can resonate with that forged soul and tap into other people's souls."

"Hmmm how interesting! Her father must've made a huge breakthrough with soul forgery!" Shinigami clapped his cubed hands together.

**_xXxXxXx_**

**-Next day-**

Shinigami called three meisters to the Death Room. He waited patiently, humming a little tune. Classes have yet to start, but he needed to speak with them immediately.

"Good Morning Honorable father," Death the Kid and his weapons were the first there, "Is there something you needed?"

"H-hi, Shinigami and Kid-san," Crona shyly move toward the two Death Gods. She turned around to see her friends approaching. "M-morning Philly and Allison."

"Great now that everyone is here!" Shinigami clapped his cubed hands, "I need you three meisters and weapons for an important mission. I know it's early in the morning and each of you had some things going on, but I think you three get along quiet well!"

"Alright, but what kind of mission?" Kid crossed his arms.

"Well, out in the Aeon Desert, there are three kishin eggs terrorizing groups of nomads and small towns. I want you three to hunt them down. It seems that the three Kishin eggs are influenced by madness that Asura has emitted."

"Aeon Desert? That's on the other side of the Death Realm father. Do you have any body counts?"

"Well there is no exact number but possibly fifty." Shinigami shrugged his shoulders, "Oh, and I almost forgot! One of the kishin eggs is wielding a demon weapon. So please be careful!" Bouncing happily he shooed the three meisters and their weapons away, "Have fun!"

**_xXxXxXx_**

Death the Kid had his black cloak and comical mask, looking like a miniature version of his father. His two weapons had matching tattered white cloaks with pale purple bandanas around their neck and their signature hats. Patty was growing irritated with the excessive heat, she was grumbling and insulting the desert.

"Hey, idiot its hot!" Ragnarok was torturing Crona. Instead of her black dress she had on a plain black t-shirt covered with a black poncho, and loose pants. Her weapon kept taking her hat to pull on her hair, much to her dismay.

"Ragnarok, please stop! I don't know how to deal with getting sunburn." Crona's pleas were ignored.

"Those two are having fun!" Allison's shoe kept getting full of dirt, she refused to change her red Chuck Taylors. "Meh! I'll curse you one day sand!" She lifted up the beige cloak and tried taking off her shoes while trying to walk. "This is not working!"

Ophelia listened to her partner curse at the sand dunes. She wore a long black cloak and a dark grey gas mask, hiding her face. "Please don't murder the dunes until after the mission."

About three hours of walking they made it to a desert town called Harvest. There was some damages on the outside wooden buildings but people still roamed about in western style attire. It was the classic image of desert town, with cowboys, saloons, and woman in heavy dresses. The structures were of wood, and dust filled the air when horses or carriages strode by. It was like going back to the 18th century.

"Wow, I've never been here before." Kid looked around for a type of authority, "I suppose you guys can find a place to take a break at, possibly something to drink, I am going to find the 'sheriff'." He added air quotients to 'sheriff'.

"Alright!" Patty sang and ran into the nearest place that looked like a restaurant.

"Patti wait!" Liz went after her sister. "This isn't a freaken restaurant!"

Liz stood at the batwing doors, her mouth agape staring at the people inside. The stench of alcohol and cigarette clouded the air, sounds of a piano playing jazz, and men laughing filled the room. Men in suits with pocket watches and men with dirt on their boots and button up shirts untucked. This place was the classical disambiguation of a western saloon.

"Uh?" Liz didn't say a word, as the scruffy men gave her devious grins and nods. Allison tugged along the horrified weapon and found a seat in the far back.

Ophelia entered with Crona hiding behind her. Suddenly the room was dead silent, some whispers and grunts were only heard. Her boots were heavy on the dusty wooden floor as each step was made. She passed poker tables, whores in men's laps, and an uncaring bartender. Once she sat down, the music resumed and the room became alive again.

"That was weird." Liz looked over at the masked girl smirking as she removed her cloak, "You really know how quiet a room."

"You do as well." She replied.

"What are ya ladies gonna drink?" A woman wearing an olive green dress exposing her most of her chest and legs approached the table, "I can get you ladies juice!" She teased, she licked her red lips, "How bout you hun?" She leaned closer to Ophelia, "What can I get you?"

"Water is the obvious answer." Ophelia didn't remove her mask, her dark circular eye frames glinted from the dim lighting. "And a shot of your best."

The woman smiled and nodded, she skipped off, tucking her tiny notepad in her thigh-hi stocking.

"H-have you ever been to, uh, t-these types of p-places before?" Crona tried to shrink away from the stares aimed at their table.

"The men here are sleazy!" Patty angrily stomped up to the table, "All I had to do was go pee, but no! Some asshole thought that following me into the restroom was smart! But I showed him!" She flexed her arm, showing off her toned muscles. "Ordered yet?"

"Well Kid better hurry. We don't want to stay here too long." Liz suggested.

"Here ya go!" Six small shot glasses were set on the table, along with five glasses of water, "The drinks are on the boys over in that corner." The woman directed at the pool table in the other corner of the bar. A small group of men playing pool smiled and nodded at the girls. "Say, I've never seen any of you. By the way that shiny pin on yer' shirt looks, you must be one of Lord Death's agents." She pointed at the skull pinned to Liz's red belly shirt. "Not everyone takes too kindly of agents snooping around here."

Liz opened her mouth to reply but Ophelia beat her to it. "You shouldn't get into people's business."

The woman giggled embarrassed, then apologized. "Call me if ya' need anything hun." She flounced off into a random man's lap.

"Well hello sweet sweet dolls." A man with a dusty red button up shirt approached their table. Leaning against the pillar that was beside Liz she smiled in a perverting manner, "I've never seen such young desert flowers with such eyes." His breath stunk of cheap beer as he stared at Liz and Patti.

"Ugh, disgusting pig," Liz spat, "Go and find a ditch to sleep in."

"Excuse me?" the man sounded angry, "Missy, I'll beat you senseless! Learn how to speak right to a man!" he yanked onto her right arm, pulling her up.

"Hey, fuck off!" Patti's eyes were crazy, but it didn't scare off the man. It only encouraged a group of other dusty men to gather, each with a devious grin.

"What ya gonna do?" The man grinned wider, his grip tightened on Liz's arm. "Slap me?"

"Better let them go." Ophelia removed her mask, most of her face was shadowed expect her lower lip and chin. Few pink scars were showing but she didn't pay any mind to them. She downed a shot. "If you don't, then you'll face serious consequences."

Crona and Allison remained quiet. They feared that if making one peep, it would cause chaos. Both girls flinched when the surrounding dusty men burst out laughing. The man gripping Liz's arm shove her away and hovered over Ophelia.

"You're just a little girl. What consequences could you give me?" He mocked, "A blow?" The group erupted with laughter again. "Come on, these two here are too pretty to not be whoring themselves. Hell, I bet their momma was a fine one!"

Liz and Patti grew angrier with the man's sexist comments.

"What the fuck!" The man yelled once Ophelia splashed a shot of alcohol on him. He began to yell a string of curses at her. Rasing his hand to strike her his eyes full of hate, "You bitch!"

She pushed the man's hand away once is came down. "That man, who is he?" Pointing her chin to the east side of the bar, a man sat drinking a bottle in the dark corner. "If you tell me, then I won't make you piss yourself."

"Like hell you would." The man pulled out a small revolver, and pointed it underneath her jaw. "Now let's hear you smart mouth me girl." The whole bar was quiet. Everyone had their guns ready for a brawl, like they've been waiting for one all day.

"Liz, patti, you don't mind if I borrow you two for a second?" Ophelia asked. Both girls gave her a confused look. Unsure if she could wield them they transformed so they could help scare the wits out of the sleazy man. Ophelia's silver irises shone through the shadow of her hood. Her grip was relaxed, like she could drop the twin pistols, but the barrels of Liz and Patti were aim at the man's throat and crotch. "Amuse me, would you?"

Bored silver irises bore into arrogant blue. She could sense the man's heart beat quicken and his soul became somewhat distressed. The man could not see any sort of emotion of the girl's face, no drop of sweat, or movement on the triggers. It terrified him as he gazed deeper into her silver eyes, like he would turn his gun to himself and pull the trigger.

"I don't know that man." He answered voice trembling, licking his dry lips, "He been coming here every day since last week. No one approached him, 'cept the women bring him drinks. That's it, that's all I know." The man slowly pulled back, he held up his hands with gun in hand.

She kept the twin pistols aimed the man, staring at him, listening to her surroundings. A scratch of wood against wood was heard in the east end of the bar. An inaudible click of a gun's hammer and shuffling of fabric perked her ears. Shoving the man away, she flipped the table, pulling down Crona and Allison behind it. A mass of glowing red shots were fired.

"What's going on!" Crona gripped Ragnarok tightly. "Is that guy shooting at us!?"

"That's one of the Kishin eggs we're here for. Shinigami said one has a weapon, but it turns out, it has two weapons." Ophelia readied the twin pistols, "Kid won't mind if I use you two for a bit, right?"

"We'll clear things up later, lets just get this guy." Liz's reflection appeared on the pistol. "Ready Patti?"

"Ready!" Patti chirped.

"Keep your heads down," Ophelia instructed Crona and Allison, "Allison, find Kid while Crona gets everyone out of here."

"Alright, I'll be right back!" Allison smiled and took Crona's hand.

Once the two were out of sight, Ophelia held the twin pistols with a firm grip. The shower of radiant red bullets did not seize. Ready, she dashed from behind the table, shooting as she kicked over another table for protection. The kishin egg's soul was strong, it was not only consuming just human souls, but also other kishin eggs. The corrupted human who possessed the Kishin egg was tall with broad shoulders and a blood thirsty look. His pupils were only dots and his grin stretched from ear to ear.

The man began walking closer. His rain of fire died down slightly, to the point where he only used one weapon.

She stood up and used both pistols, dodging each shot received. The guns the kishin egg had were beautiful. It was a gold six shot, double action revolver with six and a half inch barrel. If it were an actual gun, it would've had .44 Magnum cartridge. Sadly they were demon weapons.

"Can we get any closer?" Patti asked.

The corrupted man seized fire. Standing a distance away, she kept the barrels pointed at the man. Cracking noises, like breaking bones emitted from the man. Legs what looked like to belong to a spider burst through the man's back and lifted him a few feet off the floor boards.

"Can you two switch you settings to something more lethal?" Ophelia asked, "I'll need more than safe shots."

"Uh, yeah, but you'll need to shift your wavelength." Liz answered. She felt a sudden shift, instead of the usual feeling of a compressed soul wavelength, she felt greater power, like they were in resonance. "Patti, do you feel that?" She asked her sister.

"You mean much more energetic? Yeah, I do big sis!" Patti clapped, "I just want to run in circles all day!"

'_We're not resonating souls, but why does it feel like we're stronger?' _Liz looked at the meister. She noticed how her silver eyes were still holding that same bored look, her face was blank. '_Such a strange girl.'_

The man with spider legs crawled all over the wall shooting larger rounds at Ophelia. The rounds exploded tables, shot glasses and stools as the young girl avoided her best. Some holes were in her cloak, but that was the least of her worries.

"Meh! Crona! Watch out!" Allison pulled the pinkette aside, as a dark figure flashed by. Civilians scrambled among the street making the figure harder to find.

Crona spotted the figure dashing up to her. Readying Ragnarok, she blocked razor sharp fingers from cutting her to ribbons. "Go find Kid, I'll lead this one out of town." She knocked the bladed fingers away, and sliced at it. She made sure it followed as she spread wings, making her way out of the small desert town.

Allison ran through the crowd, looking for Kid. She glanced around as she stood in the middle of the dirt street. Not on the left or the right, her eyes grazed over the main streets. A set of white stripes stood out. "Kid!" Allison yelled, waving her arms, running to the stripe haired boy. Dust clogged her throat as she pushed past people.

His gold eyes were frantically searching, then set on the weapon Allison. "Where's everyone!?" Meeting Allison half way, he took her wrist and pulled her toward away from the crowd.

"We went into the saloon over there, and assholes tried flirting, but Philly saved us, then the Kishin egg attacked us!" Allison rapidly spoke, "Now Ophelia is in there with Liz and Patti!" She breathed heavily, "Crona is fights another kishin egg outside of town!"

"Alright, come on, lets get Liz and Patti, then-" Kid didn't finish, the wall from the saloon exploded with wood splintering and dust in every direction. A man with spider legs attached to his back jumped through the thick dust while firing red bullets into the wreckage. "What the hell?" Kid and Allison skidded to a stop. A figure clad in black jumped from the dust and were shooting at the man. "Why is she using Liz and Patti!?"

"No time! Help her!" Allison shove Kid toward the gunfight.

Springing into action his cloak fluttered behind, he jumped up to meet the corrupted man's eye level, punching and kicking. "Disgusting!" The monster staggered back, shaking off the state of shock. Gold barrels aimed directly at the young Shinigami.

"Here Kid." Ophelia tossed Liz and Patti from behind Kid, who caught them. "Allison." She called her weapon.

"Alrighty!" Allison transformed, feeling safer in her meister's hands.

The corrupted man had a ridged breathing, like he needed to cough of spit. Gold barrels aimed at both meisters, the triggers were pulled. Flashes of red fired at their targets.

With Crona, she was feeling lucky to be very flexible. The man who harbored the Kishin egg was very fast, and tried to get her in weird angles.

"My, what sharp teeth you have." Ragnarok teased the opponent.

"Ragnarok, now is not the time to- Ow, okay, sorry!" Crona's cheek was pinched by her weapon. "Just change back to a sword… please?"

"Stop trying to be a bad ass Crona! You suck at it!" Ragnarok transformed again, "Sheesh, You need to watch more movies."

The bladed fingers slashed through the air with efficiency, it sliced a few strands of pink. Crona thrust the black blade of her weapon numerous times. "Ragnarok," She found an opening, "Screaming resonance." Lips formed on the black blade, screeching.

The monster was sent flying several feet away. It clung it's bald head, then bared its rotten teeth at the pinkette. It was ready to attack once more, but stopped. It sniffed the air. Hissing it turned then ran off into the desert.

"That was fast." She lowered her blade.

"Shut up! You bare did anything!" Ragnarok transformed and popped from her back. "I'm still hungry you know! Damn it you-. Hey look."

The corrupted soul that attacked at the Saloon was fleeing the town on its spider legs. It ran in the direction the other corrupted soul went. Kid and Ophelia followed until they reached the end of town.

"Hey!" The pinkette ran up to the two meisters. "What happened? Why did they flee?"

"I don't know," Kid replied. Patti and Liz transformed, "But is seems like they're working for Arachne."

* * *

**Cliff hanger! Ha! Depriving myself from sleep to finish this? Pssh, you come up with weird theories. ANYWAYS, does anyone have any questions? Did the story get less or more confusing? Is my late night typing filled with typos?**

**Please Review or PM. No flames, sadly.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.**


	12. Sandstone Void

**Hello my readers, I must warn you, I used google translate! Some places have mistakes.**

**I'm glad that I have a handful of readers. Thank you, you're all considered gods! (of explosions)**

**Warnings: Language, Violence, some nudity.**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Sandstone Void**

"_**The stones are the oldest and wisest people, for they are bones of Earth Mother, from which all soils and all life comes. It is the rocks and stones you must seek for your answers." –Coyote Thunder, Grandfather-**_

* * *

There was a mesa in the horizon, it looked like a blemish on the desert landscape. It stood up, like a wide building, about three miles long and on top was yellow, like the color of wheat. That is their destination. The three kishin eggs were hiding on top of that mesa.

"Well there it is!" Kid sighed disappointed, "Nature doesn't seem to care much about symmetry, then fine by me!"

"Geez, Kid, do we have to go through this now?" Liz sighed, she poked her meister's face, "At least wait until we get back!"

"Not now Liz, we need to get to our destination first!" Kid stopped his mopping and summoned Beelzebub. "Come on you two!"

"It would be faster if we flew there!" Allison gasped tugging on Ophelia's cloak, "Come on!"

Sighing, she pulled out a thick tarnished brown book with four thin buckles on it. She opened the book as Crona looked over curious. The dull girl beckoned a spell that formed like a glowing dreamcatcher beneath her feet. It was wide enough for two as Allison gleefully leapt on.

"I didn't know you had another book?" Crona tried to read the cover, but it was not in any familiar language. "Didn't you have a blue one?"

"Come on Pinkie!" Ragnarok made Crona sprout wings. "Stripe boy already left!"

Taking flight, Crona and Ragnarok disputed about everything.

The trip to the mesa was short, as they below the red sandstone mesa, it was higher than expected. The souls dwelled from within the Mesa, each separated.

"Well there has to be an opening somewhere." Kid scratched his head, "I'll take above, you two will search the perimeter for any openings."

"Kid the-" Ophelia tried to tell Kid something but he raised his hand.

"Most likely it would be on top, So if you girls find nothing, then just meet me on top." Kid dashed off on his skateboard with his weapons in hand.

Ophelia faced Crona, "The entrance is over at the base, hidden were the mesa splits. Lets go." She motioned Crona to follow, shifting her weight, she maneuvered her spell in the direction she wanted.

"What about Kid?" Crona worriedly asked following, "How did you know the entrance was there?"

"Kid is a smart lad, he'll figure it out." Ophelia replied. She found the spit in the mesa, it was wide enough for them to squeeze through, but was hundreds of feet from the rocks below. "I knew it was here because the rocks told me." She silver eyes looked at the confused swordsman. "The land talks if you listen. If you listen, they'll tell you their secrets."

"Uh?" Unsure what to say, Crona nodded and smiled.

Squeezing through the small crack, they found themselves inside a spacious tunnel. It seemed old, as the walls were shaped like a rough triangle, and the sand floor had recent activity. Weapons in hand, no light emitted, it was pitch-black. The only sound was Crona's uneven breathing and nothing else. The air felt cooler as they walked blindly in the tunnel.

"I-it's d-d-dark, I can s-see a thing," Crona held onto the end of Ophelia's cloak.

"Spell; Dreamcatcher," Ophelia's monotone voice didn't echo in the black tunnel. Soon the area illuminated a dark pink hue, "Here, it should last about two hours." She handed Crona the dreamcatcher. "You can stick it to your weapon."

"Thankyou!" Crona sounded relieved to have light. Holding the light source she momentarily admire it's shape. It was glowing magenta with three sets of glowing pink feathers, near the middle she saw a bright blue dot, it looked like a stone. "Hmm?" Sticking the spell on the pommel of her weapon she looked up. There was a sandstone wall in front of her. "Wait? I was just standing! I didn't move." She began to panic. Turning around, she found herself at a three way intersection. All three ways were a dark tunnel. "Ragnarok! We're lost!"

"Damn it Crona! How'd you manage to do that?" Ragnarok berated his meister.

"Meh! Why are you walking in the dark!" Allison was in her weapon form. "I think we lost Crona!"

"I don't need to see in this situation Allison." Ophelia muttered, "Also, we didn't lose her, the walls shifted."

"Shifted!? You mean this place is possessed or something!" Allison's voice didn't echo as she screamed out, "We're gonna die here!"

"Didn't you hear me before we entered this place?"

"Yeah, You said something about dirt talking to you." Allison tried to remember what her meister said. She was too busy tying her shoes, again. "Right?"

"Something like that."

"How do you know how to talk to dirt?"

"I don't talk to dirt. The rocks here, the land, it talks if you listen." Ophelia muttered, "I learned how when I was a kid. I gave my life to the stones."

"I don't get it."

"Well, would you like for me to explain? I can't guarantee my story to be understandable."

"Yes, please!"

"Alright. Where should I start." Ophelia's boots silently walked through the sandy floor of the tunnel, if anyone had light and tried to look for foot prints, her steps never would appear. "I was about four years old, living with my Great grandparents in a canyon. No running water, no electricity, only the home made of mud and a natural spring a few miles away. I already told you about grandfather, so I don't need to explain that." She sensed the walls shifting again. "One day I went with grandfather deep into the canyon, in the unexplored parts, to find something. Then I saw grandfather pick up a purple stone, it was a beautiful stone, and he held it for hours. As a child, you would get bored easily and start playing but I didn't play, I just stood with him, watching him hold the stone."

**-flashback!-**

Small hands barely clasped around the stone. She saw her grandfather pick one up and hold it for a few hours. Wondering what was interesting about the pretty stone, she went and found one herself. It was a bright blue stone she found between two lava rocks that meshed with the sandstone canyon walls. It had specks of silver and dark brown indents, but it was not nearly as pretty as the purple stone. It was pretty big, since her tiny hand couldn't encase it, but she ran back to her grandfather, and did what he was doing.

Pressing the stone to her ear, she didn't hear anything. She tasted the stone, but no flavor. Smelled the stone, but it only smelled like earth. Why did grandfather admire one specific stone? Running back to where she found the stone, she set it the way she found it.

Standing in front of her grandfather, she was much smaller than him. He towered over her, his attention was of the stone. She didn't want to bother him, it would only break his concentration, and instead, she stood looking up at the stone.

The shadows were now on the other side of the canyon when her grandfather finally moved. She was sleepy but refused to take a nap, she was determined to figure out what was so fascinating about the stone.

"Grandfather, why did you like that stone?" She asked curious in her native tongue. Her silver irises shone in the late afternoon sun.

Instead of answering, he smiled and nodded, handing the stone to her. It was warm from being held for hours. She studied it for a few minutes. It was a hue of purple, but small rocks stuck out clear and sparkled, inside the sparkles was the specks of silver.

"Its pretty! Is this stone why you like it? Are you gonna keep it?" Her silver irises looked up. "Can I learn how to find pretty things like this?"

The elder man smiled, "It is a beautiful stone, but not only that I admire it for it's beautify, but for it's story."

"Story?"

"Yes," The elder kneeled on one knee, and crouched at eye level to the curious child. He patted the stone in her small hand, "These stones talk to me, and I talk to them. They tell me secrets that they want me to know."

Her silver eyes wide. She glanced back and forth between her grandfather and the stone, "Teach me how to do that!" She held to stone toward him, "I want to learn!"

Her grandfather smiled and chuckled slightly. "You'll have to give your life to the stones my granddaughter. It's a difficult task to achieve, and you're much too young."

"I know I'm ready! I really am!" She protested, "You are my teacher, and I'm willing to learn everything you know! I can teach sister!"

Once again her grandfather chuckled, "You're right, you have grown so much!" He stood up and took her hand. She placed the stone back on the sand, "You'll have to do this yourself. You must go on a quest. But not any quest, but a vision question."

**-End of flashback-**

"I went on a vision quest and learned how to communicate better with the Earth." Ophelia ended her tale. Allison soaked up all the information.

"Wow." She gasped, "That's amazing. Do you- Eh, what is that sound?"

Deep in the dark tunnel, there was clinking sounds. Like a steel pipe hitting against sandstone and getting louder and louder. The sound stopped just feet ahead.

Ophelia gripped the staff firmly, ears perked, ready for anything. She could sense the soul a several feet in front of her, along with the two demon weapons.

'Click'

The hammers of both weapons were pulled, then shots of red emitted from the darkness. She sliced through each slug then blindly ran forward. She couldn't swing her weapon because the tunnel was too narrow, she could only thrust the blades forward and twist them, hoping to puncture the target.

The walls were shifting again. She remained as close to the enemy without getting shot. Spots of light sparkled ahead of the two opponents once the walls finished shifting. The monster still had it's spider legs and used the tunnel to it's advantage for swift movement, as it backed away toward the sparkling light. It leapt away at the biggest opening and into what sounded like water. Ophelia followed. Looking up sandstone ceiling domes and there was three large holes above, emitting light. Below was a basin of water about the size of a football field. The water near the middle was bluer than shallower parts. It was a waterhole hidden within the mesa.

"Pretty!" Allison commented.

Ophelia slide down the steep sandstone slope and into the water. Her steps ruined the untouched water as mud fogged the bottom. The spider guy was near the middle, were it seemed deeper, the body was waist deep.

The corrupted man was growling and recklessly shooting. Ophelia deflected bullets with the three bladed kamayari as she dashed closer. Slicing the torso of the man she managed to stab in vital areas, only to get pushed away. The corrupted man leapt up to the sandstone ceiling and through one of the three holes.

"Damn." Ophelia ran up the side wall and pushing off, reaching for the opening. Flipping out from the hidden oasis, she was now on top of the mesa. She noticed Kid was in a predicament as well. He was in the air, battling a winged corrupted soul.

**_xXxXxXx_**

"Hey, there's not much up here." Liz complained, "Come on, lets find the others and go."

Kid was hovering on top of the high mesa. It was flat with little vegetation of yellow tall grass and small bushes of dark green. Scratching his head, he decided to encircle the perimeter to find the other two. The mesa was bigger than expected, about 13 miles in width, and he didn't see the other two anywhere.

"Where did they go?" He was now at the base of the high mesa, puzzled. "Did they go in?" Using his soul perception, he found their soul presence inside. One soul was Crona's who was obviously with Ragnarok but oddly they were separated from the other two. Ophelia's soul was on the far end of the Mesa, she was with Allison, but noted there was a kishin egg making way toward the girl. "Why are they separated?"

"Kid watch out!" Patti and Liz's voice yelled in unison.

Turning his head, there was a creature with wings descending it's way down and screeched. Jumping out of the way, his ears were ringing from the screech. "Disgusting animal!" Kid began shooting at the beast. "Ugh, how ugly!" He was in hot pursuit of the corrupted person.

At the top of the mesa, both were in a battle of sharp bone claws and bullets. Then there was a spray of bullets behind him. Kicking the beast with wings away, he turned around with a flurry of bullets. It was the other kishin egg, but it was with two weapons. He saw Ophelia pop from the ground.

"What the?" The winged creature came back, screeching and teeth bared. "Shit!" It grasped onto Kid's cloak and tore it into pieces. "Aww damn it! Now I can't hide my hideous asymmetrical hair!"

"Concentrate Kid!" Liz's voice kept his attention. "The thing is coming back!"

The ground expoded, revealing another Kishin Egg and a confused Crona trailing behind. All three where in a battle.

The pinkette was the first to kill her opponent with Scream Resonance. She was near a heart attack once Kid's opponent lashed at her, but was saved by his bullets.

"Stupid Crona!" Ragnarok pulled her hair.

Kid shot endlessly at the flying beast. It was fast, but Kid was faster. Shifting his soul wavelength he was able to make his rounds more lethal. With fast bullets he shot like a mad man, encasing his opponent then killing it.

"Woo hoo!" Patti cheered.

"Alright Kid!" Liz congratulated.

"We're not done yet." His gold eyes gazed at Ophelia and the last Kishin with the weapons.

Ophelia was taking it easy on the Kishin. The two weapons it wield, she recognized their soul wavelength. "Spell; Dreamcatcher!" She summoned her dreamcatcher, using it to slice at the Kishin egg. It stunned the corrupted man. Using that opening she quickly sliced at it numerous times, cutting it to pieces. The two weapons were dropped.

"Allison," Her partner transformed, "Stand back." She shooed her partner away, who only nodded and ran to stand behind Patti and Crona who stood a several feet away. Silver eye's stared at the two golden weapons.

A glow of white shone blindly, turning into human figures. Once the light receded, it revealed two people. One was a tall built man, wearing the familiar cowboy attire, of a white button up shirt, tucked in and black jeans. His boots were squared and black and had large gold colored spurs. A wide brimmed black rawhide hat shadowed his eyes, but only a chiseled jaw with a frown. Next to him was a girl. She was a shorter, about five foot five, wearing clothing similar to the male but more tighter and revealing. Her white button up shirt was knotted to reveal her tone pale belly and her high rise black jeans hugged her curvy legs. Her boots were similar black and square but the gold spur was smaller. Sporting a feminine black rawhide hat, her eyes were shadowed, but her narrow face and pink lips were framed by her shoulder length wavy blond hair.

"The Colt Twins." Ophelia spoke. "Doc and Louisa." She walked closer to them, out of ear shot, to speak to them. She began speaking to them in a different language.

"Wait did you say Colt Twins?" Liz yelled, "What the fuck!?" She waved her fist, "These jerks are goddamn traitors! They still are!"

"We have unfinished business!" Patti was ready to strike but Kid pulled her back. "Let me go Kid!"

"How do you know those two!" he was struggling to restrain his weapon, "Liz control your sister!" Hollering at the other, she was not listening, Liz was yelling profanities. "How the hell do you know them!"

"I'll tell you about those ASSWIPES," Liz yelled, making sure they heard her. "They were our enemies back in Brooklynn! Jerks worked with us on a load, then they ditched us! The mafia were on our asses until you came along and saved us!" She growled, hating that memory. "Lets get rid of them Patti."

"Fuck yeah!" Patti transformed. Liz gripped her sister and began a barrage of bullets. Nearly shooting Ophelia, she jumped out of the way. The Colt Twins walked backwards, each bullet trailed them. "Hold fucking still!" Patti yelled. "Hell yeah, you're both going down." Patti switched with Liz, her blue eyes crazed.

Patti recklessly shot at the two, ignoring Kid's orders. There was a shot of gold passing her. The girl, Louisa Colt, had her Doc Colt in hand. She was drooling and smiled wickedly. Beneath her hat, her eyes glowed pink.

"Patti, Liz, They're under a witch's spell." Ophelia warned. "Stand down." Sighing that she was ignored she pulled out her spell book. Summoning two giant vines, one grabbed Pattie and the other grabbed Liz once she transformed. Both were protesting and yelling profanities at the dull girl. "Now back to you two." Once again opening her spell book she swiped her hand over it. Symbols peeled off the paper and circled the Colt twins. "Release." The symbols encased the twins and sunk into their bodies. They both fell to the dusty ground groaning.

"Wha-a-a?" The male, Doc Colt, was the first to speak. He removed his black hat to reveal his short sunny blonde hair and aqua blue eyes. "Ugh… Sis!?" He grabbed the girl who was still groaning.

"Mmgh, Doc, what happened?" She spoke, her hat fell off, revealing her honey blonde hair and aqua blue eyes. "My sides hurt."

"You were both under a spell." Ophelia towered in front of the twins, blocking the sun. "It seems that you were driven out by Doll Witch Lilian and used you as puppets."

"W-winter?" Doc Colt stuttered, then his blue eyes grew cold and hard, "Goddamn witch!"

"We can chat later." She nodded her head, "Rigor Mortis, Algor Mortis, put them to sleep."

"Oh shit." Both twins mumbled before fangs slunk into their neck injecting them with venom.

Liz and Patti had to be restrained from choking the twins to death. They were grumbling under their breath and tested the vines that bound their arms. Crona and Ophelia were checking the twins with Allison watching.

"Hello father." Kid contacted shinigami. "We have decimated the three Kishin eggs and have custody of the two demon weapons. It was rather tricky but we should be back by dawn."

"Hiya Kid! Hmmm? Two? I thought there was one, but oh well, at least you caught them!" Shinigami bounced happily from his viewing mirror. "Can I speak with Ophelia? Its important."

"Yeah." Kid waved the dull girl over. Making some room he listened over her shoulder.

"Hiya! How was your assignment! Easy I bet!" Shinigami gave her a thumbs up, "You father wants to take the Colt Twins under his custody. You can deliver the two to him right?"

"Yeah, I'll do it immediately." She nodded.

"Alrighty! Uh Kid, go with her. Crona and your weapons can come back and rest. The Aeon Desert sure is hot!" After that, Shinigami disconnected.

"Your father?" Kid looked at her quizzically.

**_xXxXxXx_**

After a long argument with Liz and Patty, Kid convinced the girls to go home, with his credit card. Allison didn't question why, only saying that she understood then dragged a confused Crona with her.

"Where are we going exactly?" Kid looked over to the dull girl seated on the giant snake. "There's nothing for miles."

"To a military base, near Mount. Tomb." Her silver eyes met Kid's confused gold, "You don't know a lot of locations in your father's realm, don't you?" She was sitting on top of Algor Mortis' enlarge head, slithering through the vast desert. The Colt twins remained unaware that they were on top of a snake.

"I-I uh," Kid couldn't think of anything to say, "Why is there a military base there!?"

"It's more of a boot camp really. But there are some troops there in need of conditioning."

"Who is your father? Why does he need the two weapons? My father can easily put them in penitentiary or execute them." Kid shook his head and crossed his arms. "It's less of a hassle. Just get rid of the imperfections!"

"Don't be stupid. There two weapons are very useful and will benefit for my father. It's a waste to just get rid of things." Ophelia didn't speak to Kid until the sun was on the horizon. Which was seven hours later.

"Are we there yet?" the young Death God grew impatient. He was sweaty from wearing his black suit and black cloak in the desert, for two days. It felt disgusting.

"Almost" In the distance there was rounded tips of cones peeking over the horizon, it looked more of a hazy bluish from their distance. The closer they got the color and details came into view. The mountain peaks were not pointed at the top but rounded and the instead of sharp boundaries it was curved.

"Whoa." Kid noticed how it looked like a mass of tombstones as the sun set behind the mountain, creating a haunting shadow.

Both stopped on top of dune looking down below. There was a large camp with greyish green and beige tents pitched at the base of the mountain. There were three long tin looking buildings and nine smaller tin buildings. There were perfect rows of men and women marching or running. Whistles or yells echoes from orders, and cavalry vehicles' engines hummed as they treaded through the camp.

"Lets go." Ophelia summoned her snake back in her sleeve and mounted Doc Colt over her shoulder. Kid did the same with the girl. He followed her wondering why they had to come here.

"Ostanovit'!"(Stop) A tall broad looking man stepped in front of the two. There was yellow a gate blocking their entrance. "Opredelit' sebya!" (Identify yourselves)

Kid didn't understand and was ready to speak but Ophelia held up a card that was around her neck. The man's eyes widened and saluted her. Kid quirked a perfect eyebrow. _'do they know her?'_ The man ran into the booth and pressed a button that opened the yellow gate.

"Dayte mne teg," Ophelia commanded. The man nodded and ran to get what she asked for. He came back with a card attached to a black cord and handed it to her. "Kid here, it will ID you as a guest." She gave him the card, "Keep it on you at all times while here."

"Alright. But can you tell me what we're doing."

She didn't reply to Kid. A man with a black tank top and dark blue cargo pants ran up to her and saluted, standing stiff waiting for her. She began to speak to him rapidly while Kid tried to figure out what language she was speaking.

"Oh, Russian!" He mumbled. _'I'm not fluent. Sadly I only know a few phrases.'_

"Kid, give them the body." She said as a man took the weapon from her shoulder. Then he took off.

"Uh okay." A woman with a sharp jaw and a scowl took the girl from his shoulder and took off in the same direction. "Um what now?"

"Well the sun is almost down, and I don't think going through the desert at night is a good idea." Ophelia began walking with Kid tailing her. The men and women she past saluted her and said something loudly, then resumed when her back was facing them. "You don't mind spending the night here? Your outfit seems, asymmetrical."

Looking down at his outfit, he noticed how ruined his cloak was. It was shredded into pieces, making him look less like a Death God and more like a slob, and he noticed some scuffs on his pants. "Oh dear death!" Gaping in horror, he nodded his head, "Yes, we'll stay! I really need to fix this!"

"Alright, follow me." She led him to a tin beige building. There was a label on the side, but is was in Russian. Instead of knocking she walked in. Kid felt weird not knocking before entering. Entering, inside was plain looking, there was three shelves lining the walls and a wooden desk with papers organized, a black phone and a lamp.

A man with wide broad shoulders, straight posture and aged face occupied the room. He looked upset when someone barged in, ready to yell at the intruder he stopped leaving his mouth open. The light brown eyes resembled shock. The man smiled then saluted Ophelia who did the same, without the smile. Muttering in his tongue and shaking her hand, he noticed Kid.

"Oh, Sir, this is Death the Kid. The son of Lord Death." Ophelia introduced. "We are both on assignment."

The man straightened up and saluted the young Death God. Kid was unsure what to do, but shook his hand firmly.

"Hello Sir." He smiled keeping his voice low and even. "Pleasure to meet you."

"Hello, I'm Drill Sargent Yuri Borisov," Borisov introduced, "Its an honor to meet the son of Lord Death."

"Thank you sir."

"You and Miss Winters will stay in a personal bunk, if you both don't mind." He turned to Ophelia, "Your father notified me were coming. I made sure there was a place prepared. Follow me."

'_Maybe I can get some answers from Borisov.'_ Kid thought as he watched the two Russian speakers dialog.

**_xXxXxXx_**

"Understood, I'll see you tomorrow father." Kid finished speaking to his father in the hand held mirror. (That wasn't his). They had to share a room, an asymmetrical room. He sat on the wool sheets with an ugly dark grey color, the bed was stiff and was very narrow. His bed back at the Gallows Mansion was softer and had a king size mattress! "God this place is hideous." Sitting up, he just noticed something. "Ophelia? Where are you?" She wasn't there. They were in one of the beige tin buildings that was more of a small house. It had a small kitchen and one bedroom with a restroom. The bedroom bunked two, and the restroom had a tub and toilet. The other bunks had to share a large bathroom but separated for gender. One thing about the small home, there were no locks, only a pad lock on the front door.

"I guess I'll change." Sitting up, he held to black clothes that was given. It was just plain dark blue cargo pants with no embellishment whatsoever and a plain black sleeveless top. Deeming it symmetrical enough he slipped on the pants but walked about shirtless. "Were are the cups?" he was rummaging through the small cupboards for a cup. He was still thirsty and in desperate need for water. "Maybe its in the bathroom."

Opening the bathroom door, he met a sight he wasn't expecting. A naked girl in the small tub. Her legs hung halfway over the top while the rest of her body was in the slightly soapy water. She seemed unfazed.

"What?" She looked at him with bored silver eyes.

They shared eye contacted with what felt like hours but it was only seconds. Breaking eye contact his gold irises skimmed her body. '_Crap'_

"I-i-I.. bu-…Y-ou.I!" Sputtering like an idiot he tried to find the doorway without taking his eyes off her.

"You haven't seen a naked girl?" She had a hint of teasing in her monotone voice, "And your two weapon partners are two gorgeous women."

"I'm sorry!" Kid ran out of the bathroom. His heart was racing and breathing heavy. _**'**__Wait she didn't kill me?' _Once he walked in on Liz, by accident, he was beaten for hours on end and lectured about knocking. The second time, also an accident, it was Patti, he learned how to knock after that. Shuddering at the memory he drank water from the sink faucet instead.

"I'm a pervert!"

**_xXxXxXx_**

It was almost midnight, Kid laid in his stiff narrow bed wide awake. He was tired, from today's opponents and from the heat. Tossing and turning he sighed, it was too hot for a blanket. Glancing over at the girl. "Hey, you awake?" He waited for a second.

Lying flat on her back and straight, wide awake. She didn't have the injections from Professor Stein to put her to sleep, they fell from her bag while at the Saloon. Some cowboy bastard must be having a high off those injections. She heard Kid whisper. Turning her neck, she looked at Kid's gold eyes. "Hmm?" The lower part of her jaw was covered by the wool blanket.

"I can't sleep."

"Want to go for a walk?"

They were walking along the fence of the base. Everyone was lights out, the patrol who walked the perimeter nodded at the dull girl. The taunting moon illuminated the desert landscape in blue shadows. There was a slight breeze and a distance howl of a coyote.

"It's peaceful in the desert." Kid was the first to speak. He put his hands in the pocket of the pants he wore. His tone arms glowed against the moonlight. "I hate to admit, but it's much nicer view than Death City."

"You should see the desert where there are no human disturbance." Ophelia adjusted her black trench coat. "Its very peaceful."

"I have a series of questions I need to ask you. My father does not answer my questions, he just shrugs them off."

"What kind of questions."

"Who are you?" Kid's tone was plain, "You have no trace of yourself from until you came to DWMA. You have obvious skills like any meister. You possess magic and spell books. And your father, who is your father?"

"I would tell you, but I don't trust you." Ophelia cleared her throat, "After the bullshit you pulled with your friends?"

Kid stopped dead in his tracks, remembering the prank he pulled with Maka and Black*Star. Yes, it was funny, but now to think about it, he will be the next Shinigami, bullying his peers won't improve his appearance. "Uh, I, Uh, it was just a harmless prank. Right?"

"How stupid." She muttered. "My father was the top general in the Russian military. After he retired, he started a military school and became a weapons dealer. The school he started was an ordinary military school, for children and teenagers. Lord Death approached him one day, about his school, it was too strict. Instead of shutting down, he turned it into a Military Academy for Weapons and Meisters who used their abilities for wrong."

"What is your father's name? My father is probably in charge of that school." Kid asked.

"Your father does not control that school. Lord Death did not approve of the way my father controlled his school. It is very, very strict. Excessive discipline and training made stronger students. They're not expressionless monsters like me, they're all nice and have an open personality. Unlike the DWMA, it was more pleasant there." She sighed, "But they do keep somewhat a friendship."

"Why do you say that? My father believes that kind of discipline is too much!"

"Well, even with all that discipline, there were other courses there, which are not at your father's school. Like advancing your education in sciences, math, or literacy. There are even extra-curricular courses, like art, music, dance, or anything you wanted." She had a faint smiled, "It was fun there. Here, I'm just persecuted because I won't speak or of my appearance."

"Well maybe you liked it there because everyone respected you as the general's daughter!" Kid scoffed, "Do you see how lame that is?"

"You are Lord Death's son. Not everyone would challenge you at Shibusen. Only Black*Star would. They respect you, or in other words, they're terrified of you."

"Don't think you have higher authority than I do. Of course Death's school is interesting, but what it lacks is discipline or that's my opinion. Instead of excessive lessons on souls try it on other required lessons. The required lessons like a normal school are not as available here. The teacher's knowledge in specific topics could benefit, but they are held as teachers teaching about souls."

"Well, maybe you should take that up with my father. See if he would listen!" Kid nearly yelled.

"I really don't think that would work. Even with the authority I have, I cannot speak to Lord Death of these manners, it's my father's responsibility." She muttered, beginning to grow bored. "Or until I take over." She whispered the last part, Kid did not catch it, but he heard it as an insult instead.

"You don't have authority like I do. I have everyone from Shibusen and my father's troops on my side! If you dared to betray us then you'll face consequences, and you know that!" Kid growled, growing irritated of the girl. "I'm the next in line as Death God, don't forget that."

"Huh?"

"You heard me Daddy's girl! You and your dead sister can't touch me!" Kid didn't know what he just blurted out. He knew all this information about her from Crona. The group tricked Crona to get material about the creepy girl. Of course it brought the pinkette to tears, but he threatened to kick her out of Shibusen, now to think about it, it was a bad move. It was too late though. A gloved hand found it's way to Kid's throat. "L-let g-go!"

"I don't care about the person who gave you the information! But do you have to bring that up!?" her monotone voice was menacing and low, "Don't ever talk about my sister." Her breathing was normal, her grip tight. She had him propped up against the iron pole, a few inches off the ground, "What makes you think you have higher authority? I control half the shipments for Lord Death, the other half is controlled by the general, who happens to be my father. I'm sure you heard your father mention, 'the general' or 'reliable resource'. Do you want to know what else I have?"

"W-what?" His voice ragged from being choked. "A small army and a couple of friends?"

"Heh, yeah, a small army." Her eyes were shadowed over, but a smirk sent shivers down Kid's back. "A little army." She let go of Kid and took a few steps back. "Lets put our father's aside. We may not agree on equal power between them but I think the rest should remain dormant." Extending her gloved hand she stopped smirking and kept a blank face.

Chuckling Kid took it and was pulled up from the dirt. "Yeah. You know, you're not like any other girl, who holds a grudge I mean." Kid teased while rubbing his soon to be bruised neck.

"Well, I don't think you noticed but I'm really good at hiding my emotions."

"Oh now really? How could I miss something like that?" Kid smirked. Then nervously scratched his head, "I um have another question. It's kind a weird though."

"What?"

"Um, what did ya think of my stomach when I walked in on you? I don't know if you noticed me not wearing a shirt." Kid blushed.

"My best friend has a six pack that is much defined than yours, and she's a girl." She chuckled slightly.

Kid's jaw was slacked open. That information was unbelievable! _'What kind of girl has a six pack that is better than a guy's?' _"waaait, you're not talking about Crona or Allison? Right?"

"I had a life before meeting you Death's son."

* * *

**I hope no one minds the mistakes. But if you spot any, can you point them out? Sometimes, I don't notice until I reread the chapters. Thanks.**

**Did anyone enjoy? Was it too boring? Too bleh? Is there any way I can improve or think I should fix? Any questions about the story? Please Review or PM.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.**


	13. The Funeral Party

**Hiya! I don't know what else to say… The first part is just a small back story, that's all.**

**Eophi: Thanks for reviewing. I think you're right about Crona's stutter. I was thinking, hmmm, Crona shouldn't be stuttering like that what would help fix that? My brain was stuck until you gave the idea. :D**

* * *

**Chapter 13: The Funeral Party**

"_**When the hunger seemed to kill me, I was wondering if the world hates me. I can't explain it, I still love the world."-Jonathon, Jormungand**__-_

* * *

When I was a kid I didn't have the essentials any other kid had. There was no electricity, no running water, and no street lights. I lived with my ageing great-grandparents until I was six years old. My grandfather taught me almost everything. Like how to string a bow, carve arrows from specific stones or to start a fire with just a stick and small brush. My grandmother taught me things very essential for a woman to learn, even if I were just four. Like how to butcher sheep, cow, and horse for food and how to preserve them. She taught me how to use the plants for various things. One thing that was important was how to make jewelry. It was fun, just melting and binding silver with bright blue stones. I miss those days. Especially with my sister. She was there the whole time, I taught her everything I knew when we left our great-grandparent's safe mud home.

My sister and I were taken to another country to live with our step father. It was always snowing, but the summers were humid. Our father began to work us hard, teaching us how to clean, cook and labor work. Much to his surprise we were capable of doing all those things and not complain. I remember the first complement.

"You girls work like you've worked since birth. Either of you do not whine or cry like my other adopted kids. Heh, I think I'll keep you both around." His voice was deep but I listened, memorizing each word.

I knew our lives would be much different.

**_xXxXxXx_**

Her silver irises opened gazing up at the ceiling embellished in glow-in-the-dark stars and Halloween decorations; ghosts, webs and spiders. Fractions of the white of her room was illuminated with a violet hue from the purple blanket-used as a curtain- glowing from the morning light, and the posters remained dark. Now in a sitting position, her side-cut was sticking about in tangles, there was knocks at her door.

"It's six, who would be here at six." She grumbled. It couldn't be Allison, even if she has the spare key, she usually skips in around nine or ten. Groggily getting out of bed, she fixed her oversized long-sleeved shirt and found a white surgical mask placing it over her scarred jaw.

There was eight knocks. _'oh god, what does he want?'_

"Yes what do you want Kid?" She opened the door, letting him in.

"The girls and I are going on a mission today in the Sahara Desert to gather a magical tool for my father….Eh, that was private information actually… Anyways." He sat at the small kitchen table. "I would ask Maka or Black*Star, but they might get nosy and look into it." Kid pulled out a photo album. "Keep it here, I found it missing last time, I nearly had a heart attack. Its private, so don't look in it."

"Is that all?" She took the photo album and walked into a room next to the living room. Turning on the light, it looked like a small laundry room. "I'm surprised you entrust me with this 'private' album, other than your own friends."

"Well, they're the curious type." Leaning against the frame were the dryer was he laughed, "Wouldn't you want anyone to know your secrets?"

"Just to people who know who I really am." She pulled out a dark green plastic bin from underneath a pile of blankets. Opening the bin, there was numerous photos and books, with little knickknacks, Kid couldn't make out the photos. "Well there, hidden and will be waiting till you get back."

"Thank you, I owe you." Kid left the small apartment.

**_xXxXxXx_**

She was panting heavily. Physically drained and mentally tired, she took stance with a rubber knife wielded in front of her face and the other in front of her belly. "Okay, what do I do next?"

"Disarm me."

Nodding her red Chuck Taylors tied tight kicked up grass. She swung sharp and did narrow slashes, just like her instructor said. To her surprise her instructor easily knocked both rubber knives from her hands and attempted to attack. The single rubber blade nearly tagged her sweater, luckily she was skinny or she wouldn't have dodged it. Noticing the opening her instructor left -on purpose- she used her forearm, striking down, then twisting the arm that held the rubber knife. The arm twisted at a weird angle, seeming painful, and slapped the knife from her instructor's grasp.

"You were distracted Allison." The instructor's monotone voice startled the red shoed girl. "You may have disarmed me, but I have a second." She pulled out the concealed practice knife and poked her ribs.

"Aww," She let go huffing. "I'm trying my best to get it right!"

"You'll get it. Impressive that you can catch on easily, so you should probably have this down by next week."

"Yes!" She cheered, "Philly lets get ice cream with Crona!"

**_xXxXxXx_**

**-Next Day-**

"There's a party at the Gallows Mansion tonight." Crona informed her dull friend. Allison was gleefully sitting on the small countertop finishing her root-beer float swinging her legs. "Did Kid or Maka invite you?"

"Patti invited me!" Allison added, "Can I help you choose something? I'll make sure it's not a sexy dress!" she teased Crona who blushed.

"No, I didn't know of that." Ophelia sipped the foam.

"Oh, well you should come! Kid said to bring a friend." The pinkette smiled

"When he said bring a friend, he meant, bring date right?" Allison teased Crona more.

"W-what! No!"

"I have to speak with Shinigami this evening so I most likely won't go." Eating a spoonful of vanilla she nodded, "Its fine, I really don't want to dirty another dress."

"Good idea." Allison mumbled.

**_xXxXxXx_**

"Hiya! How's it going!" Shinigami greeted. "I'm sorry if you have to miss the party to meet with me."

"Its fine. No need to be concern."

"Alright, But if you planning to go later, I'm sorry, you'll have to go on an assignment tonight." Shinigami tilted his head. "It's a last minute assignment."

"Its fine sir, I was not informed or invited. I will take the assignment. Will it require my partner though?"

"You weren't invited!?" He sounded surprised, "A nice girl like you should be having fun!" Shrugging, "Oh, it won't require a partner. It's a very simple task actually."

Popped out was his comical skull coffee table. A steaming pot of tea along with cups appeared.

"Please, have a seat! You and I can have a tiny party ourselves before you head off on your assignment."

Nodding she sat across from the Death God. Holding a cup shinigami poured steaming hot tea for her.

"You must deliver some things to your father." Sipping at his tea he continued, "I'm sure you know where you father is at, he's always on the move. Hard to keep track of him when needing deliveries done!" Chuckling Shinigami pulled out a paper, "Lets see, you're only going to carry three items. These items fit into a pocket, so there's no boxes or heavy baggage to carry!"

"Is that all?" She mumbled.

"Yes!" Handing her three cell phone shaped boxes he bounced up, "I hope you can deliver these within two days! If not, its alright, you have all week!"

**_xXxXxXx_**

Crona stood awkwardly at the party. Allison helped her pick out a comfortable outfit. It was white with buttons in the front and back, with matching white slacks. Everyone was having a good time, her friends were there, looking lively.

Allison skipped up as Black*Star was saying something about bulling and kicking their ass.

"Stop it Black*Star!" Allison flicked the energetic meister's nose, "You're scaring her!" After that was said, Maka punched the ninja.

"Now I'm scared," Allison mumbled, "Heyyy Maka, you look great!"

Allison and Crona stuck to each other throughout the party until it was time to leave. Crona was departing waving goodbye, Allison decided it was time to head home as well. There was a The Prisoner marathon starting at twelve midnight, not wanting to miss the very first episode she quickly hugged everyone goodnight and ran like a mad woman back to her aunt's apartment.

A chill ran down Crona's spine as her and Ragnarok were walking in the narrow alleyway. It was the familiar chill that made her want to curl up underneath a rock. Turning around she gasped.

"L-lady M-medusa."

_**_xXxXxXx_**_

Earlier today she was in Portugal, unfortunately her father left the port before sunrise, Now Ophelia was onboard a cargo ship heading for Africa. T0he ocean glittered as the sun set, she somewhat missed the human realm. There was no deviant sun laughing, no human's transforming into weapons, and not annoying teenagers to torment her. The people on board, she was familiar with, she knew them for quite a couple years, and are pleasant to be around. Sometimes.

A red head woman staggered out to the ship's deck. She was laughing loud with her arms crossed, berating her team. "Alright! We're here on business, so no fucking around!" She continued waving her arms in a childish manner. "Hey, why the fuck do you not know anything about the three sea shells, huh, marksman bud!"

'_She has so much spunk, I'd expect the top dealer in the African continent to be more serious, but I_ guess _her bodyguards make up for that.'_ Ophelia watched them from above, kneeling on the railing, sipping water. _'The cargo ship should be at it's destination late tonight.'_

**_xXxXxXx_**

Allison ran into the Death Room, out of breath and tired. "Allison Eats-cheese-and-rabbits reporting for duty!"

"Eh?" Tilting his head Shinigami was unsure how to react, "Okay? Great!"

She smiled happily waiting for the Death God to speak.

"I just wanted to tell you that Meister Ophelia will not be back until tomorrow."Shinigami shrugged.

"Oh, okay! Is that all?"

"Yeap!" Giving the young weapon two thumbs up then he shooed her out, "Now, don't be late!"

Maka and Soul were checking the wall for any available missions. Most were taken, which were the complicated ones, she decided to go for a simple mission.

"Hey Soul, found one!" She showed her partner.

Soul took a close look, "Where's this at?"

"Come on!" Maka dragged her weapon to the reception. "Here you go. Can we get more information?" She asked the woman behind the window.

Sighing, the woman spoke, "There's an Evil Soul terrorizing civilians in Durban."

"Oooh, how interesting!" Maka mumbled. "Come on Soul!" She dragged her partner down the hall.

"Maka, I can follow you on my own! Come on, not cool to drag a cool guy around!"

Soul was driving near the beach. He was entering the part of the city were hotels and bikini girls stretched. Maka, serious looking, kept her thoughts about the mission.

"Can you find it?" Soul asked.

"Huh, uh yeah!" Maka shook her head. "Hold on, stop."

Stopping the bike, Soul took a look around, nice looking girls and fancy buildings. _'Heh, and they say this country poor.'_

"Alright, found him!" Maka used soul perception, "He's in one of these buildings. Wow, we didn't have to look."

"Cool. Lets go." Both walked to a tall building with glass windows and a long line. "A line?"

"Hey, go play in the water kids." There was a man standing next to the entrance. "You're both too young."

"What? No, listen here dude," Soul smiled, showing his sharp teeth. "You're in the way."

"We're agents of Lord Death, here on assignment." Maka flashed her ID, revealing her status and rank.

"Heh, I don't care, can't let kids go wandering into a club saying their underlings of Lord Death." The man laughed, "Go play hookie or something."

"Grrr, listen here-"

"Come on Soul." Maka yanked her partner away. "We'll find out own way in."

The cargo ship hit the port by midnight. The passengers began to step off the board, stretching and chatting. Cranes began to remove the cargo one by one. Slinging her pack over her shoulder she followed the group out.

"Hey," The red headed woman walked up behind the dull girl, "Staying at that fancy hotel, The Pearl, or I think that's what its called." She mumbled, "If so, then we're staying there too. We can hit up the clubs tomorrow!"

"Yeah, and no clubs. I'm meeting my father, and that's all."

"Alright, you're always so serious, except when-"

"Hey, boss, come on!" One of the red head's teammates yelled out, "We're waiting!"

"Alright! Alright, sheesh!" She yelled back angrily, "Come on, ride with us!" Pulling along Ophelia they entered a large black van.

The hotel was lovely. With large rooms and large beds, just for one person, the view of the sparkling ocean glittered in the moonlight. The brighter part of the city glowed with neon in the warm air, she couldn't see beyond the larger buildings.

"Big day tomorrow." She mumbled.

**_xXxXxXx_**

**-Ophelia's POV-**

I stood inside the large building, with many windows and rows of country flags lined the building, it was not hard to get lost. Today there's a meeting here in the Durban International Convention Centre. My father is to be sitting among the two hundred patrons along with the red head, whom I'm here with.

"Good Morning ladies," A young slender man in a blue security uniform greeted us. "IDs please."

Handing over our IDs, the man smiled and ushered us to a table. "Miss Greene here is your tag," He handed the red head a white card with a black cord, "Miss Winters, please let me get you one made. I'll be right back." The man jogged into a booth.

"Hmm? It seems like your father is already here," The red head smiled, "I don't see his name on any of these." Her ivy green eyes skimmed over the white cards.

"Here, you go. I'm sorry I took so long." The man smiled his dark skin made his teeth glow. "Would you like for me to show you to your seats?"

"No thank you." I forced a smile. "Thank you for your service."

Walking into the large room, most of the seats were taken. I spotted my father. "Eliza," I nudged the red head's arms, "See you back at the hotel."

"Alright."

Walking through the dimly light room, I spotted an empty seat next to my father. Clearing my throat, I stood straight, "Father."

The meeting was six hours long with only two breaks. I survived longer meetings but hell, its been a while since I've sat through one. About one year too long. I sat next to my father, we had small talk about what the meeting was about. Now I stood in a large office building, with my back straight and stiff.

"Here, these are from Lord Death," I set the three boxes on the rosewood desk.

My father picked up the three boxes and examined them with blue eyes. He nodded at me, which was my cue to leave.

"Miss Winters, here you go!" A young olive skin busty receptionist called my name. She tried to run in her black stilettoes. A white sheet of paper was handed to me, "Your father has scheduled a meeting with you for tomorrow." She smiled at me with her bright red lips. It was starting to weird me out. "I hope you enjoy the rest of you day, see you tomorrow."

**-later- Normal POV-**

"So, how was your meeting with your papa?" She flipped her red hair over her shoulder, "I hope it was fun!"

"It was alright." Ophelia muttered, drinking a soda "When do- Eliza, If you're going to put that on, put it on in the bathroom." She looked away at the nude red head shaking her head.

"You're like my mother, always nagging me! 'Eliza you can't go to school without a shirt', 'Eliza have to wear underwear when on business' well shit, my panties give me wedgies!" Eliza imitated while grumbling to the bathroom door. There was two knocks on the main door.

"Hey, is boss in there?" A male voice muffled behind the white double doors.

Ophelia sighed, and opened the doors. She was met by the red head's teammate, "Yeah, she's changing." He had on a t-shirt instead of his bulletproof vest, and sandals replaced combat boots.

"Oh, okay. Before I leave, I gotta tell you something."

Eyeing the man closely she noted that he had a Beretta tucked in his pants pocket. "Give me your gun."

"Uh, yeah here." Pulling out his gun, Ophelia felt somewhat excited to be holding a gun again. An actual gun that shot real bullets. "You seem excited."

"What is it you want to tell me?" Ignoring his statement, Ophelia sat at the large couch and began to disassemble the firearm.

"I was at the club across the street, there was two kids out there. Some girl with blonde pig-tails, dressed like a school girl, and a boy with white hair and a cocky attitude. Said they were from Death's Academy." He took out a flask, taking a long swing from it. "Know them? Since you go there."

"Yeah, they're probably here on a mission or something." She mumbled as she began to reassemble the firearm. "Hunting a kishin egg."

"Check it out!" The red head kicked opened the bathroom door. Ophelia looked over making sure she wasn't going to jump out the window, like last time. "Waddya think!"

"Looks okay." Her silver eyes were set back on the gun. "Now put on an actual swim suit. Your breasts are going to fall out of those strings."

"Shut up! Just because you're jealous of my double d's!" She huffed. "You're practically flat chested with those Cs of yours."

The man began laughing. "Ladies, please, stop your breast talk before I fantasize!"

Eliza began throwing furniture at her teammate. "You goddamn dog! You shouldn't be talking like that, especially to the both of us! Would you like me to show you the old fashion way they castrated a dog!"

**_xXxXxXx_**

The music was loud and energetic with neon pink and blue lights. The smell of sweaty perfume, alcohol, and cigarettes clogged the air inside. Soul stuffed tissue in his nose, and tried to avoid the women in skimpy outfits or the dancers on the poles.

"Maka, where is this kishin egg at?" He asked his partner. "Lets check the upper floors- Maka?" Soul looked around in the mass of sweaty bodies. Somehow they were separated. "Not cool."

Maka, kept trudging ahead, she could sense the soul. It was on one of the top floors. Trying to find the elevator or stairs, she realized she lost Soul. "Hey, where'd he go?"

Someone was pressing up against the young technician. It was a sweaty man, with tight pants and a sleeveless white top.

"Ew!" She pushed him away.

"Hey, comeon, how much?" He asked.

Maka cringed at the stench of bad breath and alcohol. "Yuck, go away!" She tried pushing the man away, but the room was at maximum, crushing everyone together.

"Heh, you and I can have a good time! I'll be the teacher and you'll be my student."

Maka rolled her green eyes at the pickup line. "How about no."

The man pulled her up some stairs and was laughing. Maka began to freak out. She couldn't kick the guy's ass without hurting others, and Soul disappeared somewhere. A hand wrapped around her waist.

"Back off, I don't she's into girls. Unless," The man let a sly smirk stretch. "Oof!" A black boot kicked between the legs, he went up off the floor a couple inches.

Realizing what happened and the hand around her, she pulled away. Green eyes widened. "Ophelia?"

Ophelia's silver eye's bore into Maka's. She didn't say anything, instead, she wrapped an arm around her and led her through the crowd. Maka was asking a lot of questions, much to the dull girl's annoyance.

Both girls were in the corner booth, taking a seat with a group of people.

"Hey, you found yourself someone to take to your room tonight?" The red head asked winking.

"No, this is Maka, from the DWMA. We are in the same class." Ophelia rolled her eyes.

"Oh."

"Wait, I'm confused. Why are YOU here? Who are these people? And how the heck did you get in?"

"Whoa, careful guys! We got a potty mouth!" The red head stood up teasing the girl. "Hun, if you're going into a club, dressed like you're going to role play in a porno, please do so for me, mmk?

"Who are you!" Maka blushed and put one boot on the table. "Answer before I kick your ass!"

"Eliza Greene! Top arms dealer of the African continent!" Eliza stood up, putting a green sandal on the table. "And meet my body guards!"

Maka glanced down at the adults. There was three men, each very muscular and had a menacing glint in their eyes. There was only two women in the group, Eliza and a woman in a white tank top. The woman looked like she lifted weights every day, since birth. Maka gulped. "Heh, Hi." She slowly sunk in her seat.

"Maka, the kishin egg is upstairs, Soul is already up there." Ophelia spoke over the loud music. "Come on, I'll show you."

Maka followed, squeezing her way through to a pair of white stairs that illuminated underneath a fountain. They walked up many sets of stairs, each spiraled up each floor. The settings on each floor changed, from neon, wilderness, acid pink, all the way to the top floor, where it was barely lit by the setting sun. The music below hummed as they climbed the final steps.

"Soul!" Maka spotted her partner standing at the top of the steps. "There you are!"

"Maka, thought I lost you. Huh, Ophelia you're here?"

"Long story."

"Anyways. Maka, the Kishin egg is over there. I'm sure of it." Soul pointed to a room surrounded by windows, with about twenty occupants.

Maka sensed the soul. "Yeah, there he is." The man she was looking at had a white stiff suit with a pale purple tie. He had nude women around him, servicing him. Men with guns guarded the room. "The room seems heavily guarded."

"Yeah, come on." Soul turned into a scythe.

Both charged at the clear door, a man guarding the door held up his gun and began shooting. They dodged most of the bullets. The man with the kishin egg seemed unbothered from the sound of gunshots.

"Damn, they have guns." Maka said. Her green eyes trailed to the men holding the guns. She looked where they left the dull girl. She was still there. "Alright, lets charge again. Hopefully we can knock them out without killing them."

"Got it."

Maka ran out from behind cover and tried using the staff to hit the armed guards. They were shooting at the technician until finally a bullet entered her leg.

"Maka! Soul transformed and guarded his meister. "Back off!"

The men began to mumble into a walky-talkies and proceed closer. They held up their guns at the two teens. "No hostages." Was all they said.

Both clenched their eyes shut. Their ears rang from the sound of gunshots, but they felt no pain. Opening their eyes, there was one of the guards on the floor dead. Guards swarmed out of the clear room into the hall. Maka and Soul's shirts were tugged from behind pulling them into cover.

"Ophelia? Whats going on?" Soul watched the carnage in horror. There was a group of three men and one woman mercilessly slaughter the guards with bullets and knives.

"Heh, that bastard in the fucking leisure suit is a god damn prick." A red head waltz up to the trio. "He owes millions to me and some other dealers. Don't worry we've been after this guy for weeks."

"Dealing? As in drugs?" Soul's eyes widen.

"No dumbass! I'm an Arms Dealer! I sell weapons! Sheesh, I thought Death's minions were smartasses!" The red head tugged at Soul's cheeks.

"Eliza, don't pull the boy's face off." Ophelia was mending Maka's wound. "This is going to hurt." She dug a knife into Maka's leg who screamed. Two bullets came from the wound. Quickly wrapping the meister's leg, she checked for other wounds. "You have a mission right? A simple gun wound won't stop the DWMA's top student."

"Yeah." Maka smiled holding her hand out to Soul. "Lets go Soul. I'll be fine."

The weapon grinned, showing his sharp teeth, "Yeah." Transforming, they joined the battle inside the clear room.

Their target was cowering behind a tree in a pot.

"Souls that have strained the human path run the risk of becoming kishin souls," Maka sliced the pot in half, revealing the cowering man with a kishin egg. "You have killed and devoured many innocent souls. Man in the leisure suit, your soul is mine!" She swung Soul and sliced the screaming in in half. Slowly his body dissolved black revealing his red soul.

"Heh, nice job, the dude didn't put up a fight." Soul happily ate the soul. "Thanks for the meal Maka."

"Soul" Maka looked at the mess in horror. There was bloodied bodies of the guards spewed across the room, missing limbs or insides scattered everywhere. She looked at the men and woman covered in blood, checking their arms. She gripped the staff tightly. "Wha-?"

"Good job!" the red headed woman skipped in the room and plopped down on the couch. "You look prettier." She held up the decapitated head of an olive skinned woman. "Well at least we didn't dirty our hands this time!" She laughed.

Maka eyed her horrified. "Th-this is disgusting! You murdered all these people!" She screamed.

The red head looked at Maka. "Hi hun, and no we didn't murder these people." She snapped her fingers and smiled. "Soul release." The blue souls of the slaughtered men and some women dissolved to reveal their actual souls. Kishin eggs. "Heh, you were only here for one soul. Which was that asswipe's soul."

"Huh?" Maka was now confused.

"Maka, these guys are pros. Eliza is the top arms dealer in Africa for her mother's corporation. She graduated from Malinovsky Military Academy. Its an academy similar to Death's academy but has much stricter guidelines" Ophelia entered the room, stepping over a head. "The rest here are mainly ex-military professionals, they have a lot of experience in human warfare, also against witches."

"Cool." Soul transformed. "I'm starved, anyone want to but me some food?"

**_xXxXxXx_**

**-Next Day-**

"Yo, are you coming?" Soul tapped on his partner's shoulder.

Maka was standing in the hotel room Ophelia stayed in. They had to get medical treatment for her wound before it got infected. So they stayed the night in Durban in the fancy hotel room. "I don't think Shinigami would spend this much on one student Soul."

"Heh, maybe she had one of those ex-professionals get her the room. I dunno. But what matters is that we didn't stay in a sleazy place." He showed his sharp teeth to his partner. "Come on, Shinigami is expecting us back soon."

"Yeah." Maka smiled. "Lets go."

**_xXxXxXx_**

"Hey Maka! We heard about your injury. You okay?" Black*Star stormed into the infirmary along with a smiling Tsubaki. "Did ya get the soul?"

"Damn it! Knock!" Maka threw a tissue box that the ninja. "And yes, we got the soul! Sheesh, you make it like we won't!"

"Ha, well your god was somewhat worried! But oh well! Hey Soul, what's up!"

"Hey." Soul bumped fists with Black*Star. "Apartment still standing?"

"I cleaned when we went check up on your home." Tsubaki smiled. "I found some books hiding underneath the sofa."

"So that's where you hid them." Maka growled. "Soooul."

"Damn Soul, I gotta tell you what that guy Hiro did while you were gone!"

**_xXxXxXx_**

"Great! You made it back!" Shinigami bounced happily. "How was South Africa? I heard you ran into Maka and her partner while there. Did you both get the Kishin egg?"

"Hello Shinigami. South Africa was fine." Ophelia had a folder tucked underneath her arm, "She got the corrupted soul."

"Good news. Say what is that?" Pointing a cubed finger at the folder, his curiosity grew once she handed it to him.

"My father thanks you for giving him the three devices. It's be very vital to his plans. Also, here is some information from him. Its about the location of Kishin Asura."

"Hmmmm, how wonderful!" Shinigami sang.

"Also."

"Hmmm?"

"My father would like to send a representative to 'grade' your school." She cleared her throat. "He grew curious of you meister's and weapon's capability after he heard of the run in about your top meister, Maka."

"Oh really?" Tilting his head, he urged the girl to continue.

"Yes, meister Maka was immobile after being shot in the leg by a bullet, but didn't continue fighting until minutes later. Things like that catch my father's attention."

"Alright, understanding. So who is this representative and when will he come?"

"Sorry, it's a surprise." Ophelia shrugged.

**_xXxXxXx_**

**-One week later-**

Aquarium blue irises gazed up at the eccentric school. There were thousands of steps leading up, like stair way up to death's hand. A dark grey military style duffle bag was slung over one shoulder and the other arm remained free, holding a cigarette. A dark blue pressed perfectly with two rows of gold buttons and a white belt cinching the waist. Two companions followed the elaborate dressed person. They both sported similar outfits like their counterpart but their suit had only one row of gold buttons.

"Fucking stairs!" the person growled. "At least it's not as hot as the fucking desert back north."

* * *

**Who would this mysterious person be? I'm not entirely sure yet, well I am, but you're not… I dunno….There are mistakes, I didn't bother to recheck, my fingers are jelly.**

**So this chapter was pretty messy. I wasn't sure If I wanted Maka and Soul in, but then Crona and Kid get too much screen time. So I thought, meh, what the hell….**

**I left her father a mystery! Still a mystery! Mysteries are a pain, but you'll have to suffer…..**

**What you do you think of this chapter? Exciting? Boring? Somewhat boring, but still reading it? Please Review or PM!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.**


	14. Where Eagles Dare

**Tired! But hell, I was excited to write this chapter!**

**Warning: Language, violence, some nudity.**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Where Eagles Dare**

"_**I started being proud about the fact that I was gay, even though I wasn't" –Kurt Cobain-**_

* * *

"Hello! Whats up? Welcome! I'm Lord Death, but students and faculty call me Shinigami, I don't know why though? You must be the representative!" Shinigami bounced happily.

"Hi, I'm Xavier Beryl, and I am the representative of Malinovsky Military Academy, sent here by our dean." Xavier shook the cubed finger of Lord Death's, "Shinigami, sir, it's an honor to meet a Death God."

"My you're a formal young man!"

"I'm a girl." She mumbled.

"… Splendid!"

Sighing she stepped aside. "These are my partners, Doc Colt and Louisa Colt. I'm sure one of your student's met them before."

"Why yes, my son, Death the Kid, was a part of the assignment. Oh, here he comes now." Shinigami waved at Kid, "Kid, come meet the representative of the Malinovsky School!"

Death the Kid waved at his father, he saw three unfamiliar individuals wearing uniforms_. 'The one with the cap tucked underneath his arm must be the representative' _"Hello, I'm Death the Kid. Pleasure to meet you." Kid shook the hand of the boy, who was two inches taller. _'Symmetrical buttons!'_

Kid looked at the attire of the boy. He noted that the two rowed buttons were symmetrical. A smile sprouted on the young Death God's face. Looking closer, the boy had long short dark brown hair. His hair somewhat fell near his face, but was pushed to the side. It was cut neatly and short in the back where it was nicely slick down with no fly-aways whatsoever. His jawline was smooth and sharp, but his eyebrow's seem somewhat feminine_. 'I pluck my eyebrows sometimes. U-uh, not that I'm going to admit it.'_

"Hi, I'm Xavier Beryl."

"Beryl, just like your eyes!" Kid complimented putting a hand on the perfectly pressed suit jacket.

"Just so you know, I'm into girls." Xavier brushed Kid's hand off.

Kid gold eyes widened. He kept his mouth in a straight line, not saying anything_. 'Did that sound-erm you know- homosexual?'_

"These are my partners, Doc Colt and Louisa Colt." Xavier smiled, revealing straight teeth. "You father said you did have a run in with them."

"-Ahem- Yes, we did." Kid looked at the Colt Twins. Remembering their encounter with them. "Tricky doubles. I have two weapons as well. They're both pistols."

"How interesting." Xavier smirked.

"So Miss Beryl, I hope you don't mind Kid showing you around and meet our top students."

"M-miss!?" Kid stuttered. His gold eyes couldn't get any wider. "E-eh, yeah I don't mind. Come this way ma'am."

"You thought I was guy, huh?" Xavier looked more comfortable now that she was not in stiff posture. She was laughing and patting Kid's shoulder. "It's alright, I look better in suits!"

"I'm do apologize for the mistake." Kid shook his head. "I hope that doesn't bother you."

"No worries!" She said. "Come on Doc and Louie!"

The Colt Twins seemed uncomfortable in the suits. It reminded Kid of Liz and Patti when he first brought them back from Brooklyn. They had that smug look on their face.

"They'll get use to you. Same thing happened with my two weapons." Kid pointed out.

"I know, I usually help train new arrivals. There are new arrivals that are much worse than these two- That's a compliment!- it's usually a hassle but hell its fun." Xavier shrugged with her arms crossed. Her shiny boots clicked against the linoleum in the empty corridor.

Kid listened to her voice, it was strong and scratchy, but held humor. There was another voice that reminded him, but it was more boring and held authority. Shaking off trying to remember he ushered the girl and two weapons around.

"Students should be released soon for lunch. You can meet my friends and sit with us." The young Death God held open the door to the lunchroom. "Here were have a variety of courses for students to enjoy. Lets get our food before there's a line."

**_xXxXxXx_**

"Man I'm tired! God's shouldn't go to school! It gives me headaches." Black*Star laughed while walking with Soul.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Soul sighed walking with hands tucked into his pockets.

"Have you seen Kid?" Liz asked Maka, while Patti practiced skipping in the hall. "Did he cut class again? If he did, then I'm going to shove-"

"Professor said he had to go to the Death Room, it was in the middle of class." Maka giggled, "I think you were asleep."

"Oh."

With everyone having their tray of food, they found Kid at their usual table, but accompanied by three others.

"Hey, Kid" Maka sat next to Kid, across from the boy with two rows of buttons. "Hi, I'm Maka! This is my partner Soul." She introduced herself and her weapon.

"Hello, I'm Xavier, these two are my partners. Doc and Louisa." Xavier smiled, shaking the green eyed girl's hand. "Your hands are soft."

Maka blushed and giggled, "Thank you."

"Hey, what's dude?" Soul smiled, showing off his sharp teeth.

"And I'm the great Black*Star! I will surpass all Gods! Including you suit boy!" Black*Star jumped on the table, spilling his food. "And this is my partner, Tsubaki! She is almost as Godly as me!"

"HI, please excuse him, he had a bag of twizzlers in class." Tsubaki held out her hand.

"Kid, what the hell?" Liz smacked the back of Kid's head. "Where were you? Did you really go and see your father? If you didn't then I'm going to-"

"My hair!" Kid held his head, "Yes, I was talking to my father!"

"Hmmm? Hi! I'm Liz and this is Patti! We're Kid's weapons! And who may you be?" Liz asked kindly.

"Xavier. My partners Doc and Louisa."

"Doc and Louisa?" Liz's blue eyes stared at the two others sitting next to Xavier. "What the fuck!?" She yelled. "I thought you two were decimated!" Her and Patti marched up to the duo, arms crossed. "I'll show you how we use to kick asses like yours back in Brooklynn! Patti!"

"Okay!" Patti transformed.

"Easy." Liz smirked. The two twins stayed stationary, not moving but their eyes read hatred, like they wanted to fight back.

"Kid, may you please control you weapons?" Xavier asked, drinking her juice.

"Uh yeah." Standing up he walked over to the fuming Liz, "Liz please, put your sister up."

"hell no!" She spat.

"My father won't like it if you destroyed the lunchroom….again." Kid stated.

"I don't give a rat's ass!" A shot was fired. "Huh?"

Xavier stood in front of Doc and Louisa with her hand close to the gun's nozzle. "So the heir of the DWMA cannot control his weapons? That's something." She took out a pen and a clipboard and began writing. "Will you excuse us? My companions and I must have a chat." The three left the lunchroom.

"What the hell Liz? Patti?" Kid pulled his partners down to sit. "That is the representative of the Malinovsky Military Academy! They're a very serious school!" he crossed his arms. "If you two won't behave then I'll have to confiscate my credit card."

"Malisock? What? Never herd of them." Liz said bored of the conversation.

"It's a school just like my father's but much more strict! Its run by some ex-major general, who happened to be good friend's with my dad!" Kid nearly yelled. "Now I want ALL of you to be on good behavior, that includes you Black*Star." His gold eyes bore into the group's heads. "We can't ruin this for my father."

**_xXxXxXx_**

Finding Xavier and her weapons standing outside the lunchroom, Kid smiled and approached. "Hello, I'm sorry for my partner's behavior, I hope they did not startle your companions."

"No it's fine. Not everyone can't put the past behind them."

"Alright." Kid cleared his throat. "Today we are practicing how to do a Chain Resonance. Would you like to join us?"

"Sounds fun!" Xavier smiled widely. "Can't wait!"

They were standing outside. Maka and Black*Star seemed to be having a argument over the assignment. Kid stood fidgeting, he flinched every time Xavier clicked her pen and when it scratched against the clipboard.

'_Please stop fighting. Please stop fighting!'_ Chanting in his head, there was no way this predicament would ruin their reputation. Including his. He saw Maka storm off. "Crap."

"Kid." Xavier called. "We're going to explore the grounds. If you don't mind."

"Alright. Let me know if you need anything." Kid felt somewhat relieved. _'At least they'll be gone for a while. I hope this is solved by the time they comeback.'_

They disappeared in the thick woods.

**_xXxXxXx_**

After everyone became friends again, they were talking about a dance that would be going on.

"Yeah, i guess in normal schools it's called Prom! It would be fun!" Tsubake stated happily.

"Alright! We all got to go shopping for this!" Patti and Liz said in unison looking at Kid.

"Ugh, fine here." Kid pulled out his credit card. "Don't buy anything you don't need."

"Alright! See ya!" The girls all took off.

"The thing is tomorrow! Why can't they do it by then!?" Black*Star grumbled. Kid and Soul slapped the back of his head.

"You numb skull." Soul smirked.

Xavier followed the trio of boys, she was still holding her clipboard and her pen ran out of ink. She was smiling and laughing, joking along with them.

They were in front of the school. Soon Doc joined in on their jokes while Louisa was looking at her nails.

"Heh, I have a cat back home. Take her with you Black*Star, she'll be good addition!" Soul nudged the ninja's arm.

"Psh, no way. Tsubaki is good enough."

"A cat, whoo, boy, must be exciting" Doc had a thick Texan accent.

"Well if you're talking about breasts Black*Star, then you really shouldn't worry. It seems the three of us has gorgeous partners. Or roommates." Kid chuckled.

"Hah! True! And how bout you Xavier? Nice bouncy ones over there?" Black*Star motioned to the female twin. "Blonde as well."

"Heh, well your friend's are eye candy. But I respect my partner, and she shouldn't be a victim of my joking." Xavier grinned.

"Leave my sis out of this!" Doc warned.

"Geez, you're one weird guy." Soul commented. "Sorry Doc!"

"Who said I was a guy?" Everyone was silent. Kid rolled his eyes. "I swing a different direction boys. And so you know, it's a nice 'perky' direction."

"Whoa, that's hot." Soul and Black*Star drooled.

"Heh, you boys drool like you've never been laid!" She laughed holding her stomach. Then she stopped. "Wait, you've never? Ha! Well you're all missing out."

"W-we get- we get… it…." Black*Star blushed trying to say something. "At least we're straight!"

"Problem with gay people?"

"N-no!" Kid stepped in front of the tall girl. "W-we accept all kinds of people here at DWMA! No one is oppressed by their differences!"

"Hmmm?" She eyed him curiously. "Well whatever for now." Shrugging she looked at the sun setting. "Don't you guys have a Prom to prepare for?"

"Aw crap! Maka is gonna be home soon! And I haven't cooked!" Soul began running off. "See you guys later! You're a cool person Xavier!"

"Yeah, I agree with Soul!" Black*Star laughed. "Gotta make sure Tsubaki isn't on a cleaning spree again! Byeeeee!"

"Well now that they're gone, would you like me to show you to my home? That is where you all will be staying for the time being." Kid took Xavier's heavy duffle bag. He barely managed to sling it over his shoulder. _'What's in here? Rocks?'_

"Need help with that Kid?" She rose an eyebrow. Saying he didn't need help, she watch him sling it over his shoulder trying not to stagger, "Alright Mr. Muscles. Lead the way."

On the way to Kid's mansion they met Crona and Ragnarok who were heading to the store. Xavier hit it off well with the timid pinkette, and tolerated a teasing Ragnarok. But overall, they got along well. They said their goodbyes and head the next seven blocks to Kid's home.

**_xXxXxXx_**

"Fuck! I need to piss!" She hollered from the room she stayed in. Kid could hear her while fixing the picture frame in the hall.

Xavier didn't wear her uniform today. Instead she sported a black racerback top, showing off her very

muscular arms, which shocked Kid. She had more arm muscles than him. Dark blue skinny jeans, not too tight or loose, hugged her legs, along with a plain leather black belt with a black grey hoodie slung over her shoulder.

"Well you seem comfortable today." Kid greeted her. Noting that her chest was very flat. Just as flat as Crona's. _'I'm not that I'm checking her out or anything!'_ scolding himself mentally.

"Yeah, well I don't like the façade I have to pull while doing this. At least I got the dean's permission to dress casual today." She smiled happily, while stomping her boots into to the bathroom.

"Morning Doc and Louisa. I hope Liz and Patti didn't bother you last night." Kid smiled and greeted the twins.

"Nah, it was alright." Doc fixed his hat. He wore a white button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up and blue jeans tucked into black squared cowboys boots. "They did keep knocking on our door, silly if you'd tell me."

"At least we shared a room. I would've hurt them if I was alone." Louisa walked out of the room rubbing her damp blonde hair. She had on a white v-neck blouse with blue jeans that hugged her legs and tucked into her black cowboy boots. "Morning, Death the Kid, where is Xavier?"

"You can call me Kid, and she's 'taking a piss'." Kid used air quotients. "Breakfast is downstairs waiting. Make sure not to get into a fight with Liz and Patti. Alright?"

"Alright." The twins said in unison.

**_xXxXxXx_**

"Ugh, look at her boots, they're so tacky!" Liz loudly whispered to Patti while walking to school.

"Girls, I told you to be good!" Kid said sternly.

Both of his weapons stuck their tongues out then sighed loudly.

"Don't worry," Xavier patted her partner's shoulder, "No one gets oppressed because of their differences here" She scoffed, quoting was Kid said yesterday evening.

"Who said that bullshit!?" Liz spat.

Making it the DWMA, without a girl fight breaking out -thank lord death!- They found their way to the Crescent Moon classroom. The last bell would ring in ten minutes, so they waited. There was only a few occupants while slowly the class filled up. Maka and Crona had a decent conversation with Xavier, and Black*Star didn't jump from the ceiling like he usually did. Suddenly the talking stopped. There was whispers and giggles from others.

"Oh great, the boring girl is here." Black*Star said with distaste. "Stay away from that girl Xavier, she's more of a loner."

"Huh?" Xavier's blue eyes looked over at the door. "Holy Mother of Fucking Christ!" She nearly yelled. "Ophelia! Bitch, how are you!?"

Bored silver eye's snapped up.

Xavier literally jumped down the stairs. She hugged the shorter girl in a death like grip. There was cracking of the dull girl's back.

"I'm swell." She was unfazed by the death grip she was in.

"Ha! Your father didn't tell me you were here! I bet the old man wanted this as a surprise!"

"Whoa, wait! You know this loser?" Black*Star yelled.

"Shut it blank*star!" Xavier growled, "Leave her alone!"

"Heh, make me!" Black*star jumped down, he was shorter than the blue eyed girl, but his loud voice made up for it. "I'll take you on! One on one! You and me, now!"

"Black*Star, already starting fights? And with the representative?" Professor Stein rolled in on his chair. Sighing he looked up at the clock once the final bell rang. "Does anyone want to kill some time?"

Everyone ran out of the classroom excited for a fight. Shrugging the Professor rolled out.

Black*Star had his chest puffed out and ready to fight. Tsubaki was in her chain scythe mode, worried that her meister is starting a fight so early in the morning.

"I thought you were cool!" Black*Star yelled, "But since you're friends with that-that thing! You're off my list of people who think might be Gods! You're now on the list with Maka and Kid!" The two let out a unison 'hey' nearby.

"Doc, Louisa, its fine," Xavier smiled at her partners. "You've seen me in a fight! I don't give up!"

"Xavier, do you really think you should be doing this?" Ophelia stood next to the Blue eyed girl, arms crossed but bored neutral expression.

"Its fine Captain! I spoke with your father, he said, as long as I don't kill anyone…. Or put anyone in coma." She added. "Then I can kick ass here. You know, test the students."

"I'm no longer your Captain. But alright, just go easy on him." Ophelia shrugged. "You get too much…. Into it…"

"Of course I'll go easy on him Captain! No one can handle my awesomeness!" She exclaimed loudly.

Black*Star gritted his teeth. "Alright, lets go!" he dashed toward the blue eyed girl.

Maka and Kid heard the conversation between the two.

"Why did Xavier call her captain?" Maka whispered in Kid's ear. "How long do you think they've known each other?"

"Beats me." Kid shrugged. "If she called Ophelia, 'Bitch', Then I'm assuming they're well acquainted."

"Hmm? I don't think she should go easy on Black*Star, you and I know what he is capable of." She whispered a bit louder.

"Hey I heard that!" Xavier smiled waving her fist at Maka while using her right foot to kick the ninja away.

"Hmmm, I dunno. We haven't seen what she is capable of yet." The stripes of Kid's hair was starting to bother him. His fingers twitched wanting to dye the annoying stripes.

"Hey Kiiiiid, Seen Ophelia?" Allison walked up to the young death god with a plate of banana cream pie. "Oh wait, I see her! Philly!"

"Morning Maka and Kid." Crona shyly walked up to the two technicians. "What's going on? Why are those two fighting?"

"Hey Crona," Smile kindly smiled at her friend. "Where were you?"

"O-oh, um, Allison made banana cream pie. She gave me one, and we brought a third one, for Professor Stein, so we won't get in too much trouble for being late." The three looked over a Professor Stein, who was gleefully eating the pie and smiling at the battle.

"Well, our idiot friend and Xavier are battling because Black*Star is an idiot." Kid stated, rubbing his temples.

"That's a _perfect_ explanation Kid." Maka rolled her eyes adding emphasis to the word 'perfect'.

"Oh." Crona watched the fight between the two, she shared the Cream pie among Maka, Kid, Liz&Patti, Soul and Ragnarok.

Black*Star was breathing heavily. "Damn, I haven't laid a scratch on her." He wiped his bloodied nose. He couldn't touch the girl, no matter what attack. Speed Star didn't trick her nor did his taunting. "Alright, different approach." He smiled widely. "Hey! I bet ya do lesbian parties and screw girls all in one night!" he smiled, hoping that would piss off the girl.

"Yeah, it's quiet nice actually. Surrounded by gorgeous sweaty girls all night, I'd offer for you to join me, but you say lesbians are icky." Xavier chuckled with a toothy grin.

"Damn it!" The ninja stomped. "I thought that would work!"

"That was mean Black*Star!" Tsubaki scolded her meister, "You shouldn't be making fun of someone just because they have different interests!"

"Not right now Tsubaki, I'm thinking of a plan!" Black*Star had a serious face, he was glaring deeply at the Xavier girl. He was trying to think of her flaws, but he thought of nothing. "I think I got it!"

"Hmm? I wonder what are the others doing back home?" Xavier asked herself. She got bored waiting for Black*Star to make a move, she began to fix the fly aways in her hair.

"Hey, don't ignore me!" Black*Star dashed quickly toward the girl. "Soul Menace!" He attempted to use his soul wavelength to attack the girl, only to have his hands slapped away, and his face meet her chest.

"Whoa, you're not getting some with those moves dude." Xavier pushed the ninja back with one arm, causing him to tumble a few hundred feet away. "Sorry, didn't mean to use my hand. Ment to use my finger." She waved her index finger at Tsubaki.

"Its alright." The chain weapon sighed. "Oh look, he's getting up. That's great!"

"Ugh, that really hurt!" Black*Star ran up to the girl, he was looking up at her. "Don't worry we're not finished yet!" He began punching at her, but his attacks were blocked by her forearm. "Ready!" Black*Star used speed star.

"Oh, I gotta leave an opening for this!" Xavier exclaimed as she held her arms above her head.

"Finishing Strike! Black*Star Big Wave!" The ninja hit the back of Xavier. "What the?"

"That's all? I thought it was gonna be something really bad ass." She sounded disappointed.

"You didn't move?" The ninja was shocked. Anger vanished from his eyes, "You gotta show me how to do that!"

"HUH?" everyone from crescent moon class was confused. Professor Stein laughed like a mad man.

"That was a great fight you two! Impressive! Very impressive!" He patting the two on the back. "Now that's over with, lets all go to class and learn about souls!" The professor happily sang while heading back.

"Tsubaki! Did ya see that?" Black*Star was telling his partner about the fight like she missed it. She was nodding and cheered for him.

Xavier waltzed up to Ophelia with her arms crossed over her head. "I went easy on him, you witnessed it yourself Philly."

"Hi! I'm Allison! Philly's weapon partner!" Allison grabbed the hand of a smiling Xavier. "I'm so glad to meet you! She told me so much about you!"

"Hiiii! She told me about you too! I'm going to tell you one of her secrets!"

"shut it Xavier!"

"Philly likes your spaghetti!"

Allison was quiet, but a smile slowly formed on her face. Then she squealed hugging the dull technician. "Really? I'm so happy! My mom taught me how to cook! Wait, I've said that before! Oh well!" Allison began twirling around.

"You're a jerk sometimes." Ophelia lightly punched Xavier's arm.

"Haha! You are too!" Xavier punched her friend's arm, not so lightly. There was pop in Ophelia's arm, who was unfazed by the sound.

"Since that's over. Xavier would you like to sit with me and Crona?" Maka skipped up to Xavier and smiled sweetly.

"Sure!" Xavier smirked.

"Yay!" Maka took Xavier's hand and pulled her to class. Their partner's following making small talk.

Xavier looked back and pointed to Maka's butt, smiling and giving a thumbs up.

"Hey." Kid approached Ophelia and Allison.

"I hope you told Maka that Xavier is a girl." She mumbled looking bored. "I can see she bound her chest today."

"Bound? Oh, that's why then." Kid shook his head. "You friend is very interesting. How long have you known her?"

"I've known her way too long." A faint smirk appeared. "Wait, why do you check out every girl you meet? If it's some sort of freaky fetish to keep record of every breast size that is out there, then-"

"No, no no no! It's not like that!" Kid waved his hands frantically and shook his head. "I like symmetry! Uh, wait that came out wrong!" He was flicked on the forehead by her black nail. "Ow…. Well if it makes you feel any better, I don't know your size… I don't get to see how big they are under all the layers you wear, also when I saw you naked." He was kicked in the shin by a steel toe combat boot. "Ah shit!"

"You saw her naked?" Allison had pie all over her face. "Haha! Wow, you didn't tell me that!"

The two left Kid laying on the grass crying how he wasn't kicked in the other shin to make it feel symmetrical.

**_xXxXxXx_**

"So Xavier, are you going to wear your uniform?" Maka scooted closer to the taller -she doesn't know that Xavier is a girl- boy. "It looks nice on you."

"Heh, thanks. I'm most likely going to wear it. It is a special occasion right?" She leaned closer. "Are you going to wear something cute?"

Maka giggled, "You'll have to wait and see."

"Ugh, really?" Soul was kicked out of his sit was force to sit next to Kid and the Allison. "Does Maka know?" he nodded his head in their direction.

"No, most likely not. I thought she would've noticed." Kid bluntly said while looking through his text book.

Soul was getting weird about his meister flirting with someone. Even if that person was a girl. "That's it I'm going to tell her." Soul was ready to stand up but red sleeves wrapped around his face, covering his mouth and legs wrapped around his body, causing his arms to lock in place. He eyed the untied Chuck Taylors.

"Noooooooo!" Allison whined. "Don't say anything!" She whispered in a menacing way. "Its cute!" sweetly stating her weight on one side of Soul caused him to topple over along with the chair. "Oof."

Ophelia looked at her partner with an eyebrow quirked. Kid was doing the same.

**_xXxXxXx_**

Kid grumbled up the steps angrily. He held a box with the needed items. Liz and Patti were getting ready for the dance that they noticed the door knob to the bathroom wouldn't lock. They left to Maka's place to finish getting ready and would meet him there. "I don't know how to change a damn door knob!"

Sighing he opened the bathroom door, not noticing the steam. He shut the door, checking to see if it would lock. "Hmmm, they're right, the door doesn't lock."

"The door doesn't' lock?" A voice behind him startled the young death god.

He turned around frightened and slipped into the clothes bin near the sink. "What are you doing in here!? And naked!"

"It's a bathroom, I'm taking a bath." Xavier stated bluntly. "You okay?"

Kid noticed how she was half way submerged in the foamy water, but her torso exposed with an arm covering across her chest.

"What, haven't seen a naked girl before?" She laughed, "You obviously have a fetish for symmetry, I mean, why wouldn't you have not walked in on Philly?"

"No no no no no!" Kid shook his head, trying to look for something interesting to look it.

Xavier laughed even more. "Alright Deathy Boy, tell me…. Am I symmetrical?"

Kid's nose gushed blood at seeing the symmetrical sight. "Yeah, can I go now?"

Xavier's laughter followed Kid as he crawled out of the bathroom with tampons popping out of his nose.

"I'm a pervert!"

**_xXxXxXx_**

There was a poll being taken about who would be tonight's king and queen. Students noticed that there was names and checked mark beside the one they choose.

"Hey, does this look cute?" Maka twirled showing her partner her short violet dress. It had white lace embroidery and spaghetti straps. Her flats clicked against the linoleum.

"Looks great Maka." Soul smiled. He sport a black tux with a red button up shirt and black tie. He had no headband.

"Hey guys!" Black*Star showed up in his usual messy garb. "Wow, looking good Maka! But not nearly as good as Tsubaki!"

"Black*Star, please clean your nose." Speaking in motherly manner, she wiped her meister's nose. She wore a long cream colored dress that hugged her frame and slit above the knee. Her kitten heels tapped against the floor as she stood straight up. "Hi guys." She smiled sweetly.

"We all look good!" Liz commented while fixing the clip in her sister's hair. Liz had on a red strapless cocktail dress and black high heels. "Patti hold still."

"Sorry sis." Patti smoothed out her pink spaghetti strap cocktail dress and smiled at her reflection in her white heels. "You look pretty!"

"Thank you Patti, but I don't think calling a male 'pretty' is the correct use of words." Kid spoke formally. He wore his white suit, but with not ruffled neck tie. "It looks like everyone is here."

Entering the school, music loudly blast through the speakers. Most of the students there were having a good time and drinking punch.

Crona shyly walked up to the entrance. She kneaded the ruffles of her black skirt that Miss Marie picked out. The pinkette liked the style of Lolita. It reminded her of dolls. Smoothing out her lace top, she inhaled and entered the school, only to meet the reverberating beat of a song blast through her. She saw Maka and walked up to her.

"Crona!" The green eyed girl's voice barely audible. "You're so pretty!"

"Thank you." Her voice was drowned out by the music.

Allison skipped up with Xavier. Allison had on a 70s style yellow dress, that revealed her shoulder's but were puffy down the arms. The hem of the dress swept the floor and her Chuck Taylors tied tight. Xavier smoothed her uniform and took off her cap.

"After you miss?" Xavier opened the door for Allison. "Yo! Docky boy and Miss Louie, move yer tired butts along!" She laughed while berating her partners. She opened the door wider for Doc and Louisa.

Doc had on a red nicely designed button up shirt and black jeans with his black boots shined and lint free hat. "Thank you madam Xavier."

Louisa smiled. She wore a white strapless cotton dress that stopped below her knees and a loose knit shrug to hide her shoulders. Her black boots were shined and clicked as she entered. "See ya'll in there."

"I can't wait all night Philly!" Xavier rolled her eyes. "If you twisted your ankle, I'm dragging you by that ankle."

"But how could I do that wearing this?" Ophelia sighed showing her friend her tightly tied combat boots. She had on a floor length plain black dress with layers underneath and a loose cardigan with holes. Silver jewelry embellished her neck and makeup applied to hide her scars. "Come on, you look like a door creeper just standing there." Ophelia grabbed Xavier by the ear and pulled her in. Combat boots clicked soundlessly in the music filled room.

**_xXxXxXx_**

"hey, you guys made it!" Maka yelled over the loud music. "Ophelia you look nice!"

"Oh god she's being nice! Philly run!" Allison took Ophelia by the arm and ran into the crowd.

"What was that about?" Xavier leaned closer to Maka. "I hope it wasn't too serious."

"N-no! Not at all!" Maka blushed.

"Crona! Wow, you look like a doll dress in lace!" Xavier stepped away from Maka and took Crona's hand. "Come on! I'll show you how to do the waltz!"

"I don't know how to d-deal with that!" She closed her eyes as she was dragged through the crowd.

"Grrr." Maka growled.

"Whoa, you okay? Come on, you and I can dance." Soul offered, only to have his foot stepped on. "Ow, okay sorry. You know Xavier is only playing you."

Maka didn't hear her partner, she stomped off into the crowded room.

"You're catching on easily!" Xavier commented. "Awesome."

"T-thank you." Crona tried to talk loudly. "I have a question."

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Do you bind your chest?" Crona tapped Xavier's chest, who laughed loudly.

"Yeah, I do! Cool that you noticed! You friend Maka doesn't seem to catch on!" Xavier smiled, "She's gonna kick my ass once she finds out!"

Allison and Ophelia were dancing together. The brown eyed girl looked around, like if she was expecting a man carrying a chainsaw to pop out at any moment.

"Don't worry…" Ophelia hummed. "She won't murder us. Or you."

"Sorry, I don't want my friend to have food all over her dress again!" Allison smiled.

"Don't look, but there's a blue eyed boy looking right at you." Ophelia smirked.

Allison's eyes skimmed the people in the crowd. "Huh?" then she looked at the wall.

There was a student with wavy blonde hair and piercing blue eye's staring right at her. Unsure what to do, she noticed her partnered left, leaving her along. The boy left the wall and came closer to her.

"Hello, may I have his dance?" He asked, "Sorry, I must be rude, I'm Hiro."

"h-hi" Allison was like a love-struck preteen looking at models from magazines. "Allison, my name."

Ophelia chuckled at her partner's attempt to talk to a boy. Turning her attention back to the dancing students she spotted Maka and Soul, Maka was angrily glaring at her best friend, Crona, who was dancing with Xavier. _'Xavier, I'm going to kick your ass later.'_

Black*Star was by the buffet of food with Patti, eating all the steaks. Tsubaki had a line of students wanting one dance. Liz was flirting with a some guy. Kid was fixing the streamers on the stage. Doc and Louisa found their own dance partners having a good time. "They're have a good time."

"Alright alright." Professor Stein happily walked up on stage with a smug grin. "This is some sort of dance, but you guys chose a 'king' and 'queen' for tonight. I don't know what's that about, but oh well." He sounded somewhat drunk. "It's in this envelope." Pointing to the enveloped he began trying to open it, taking a minute or two. "Okay, got it" His voice grumbled into the microphone. Luckily Miss Marie came and took the card from him.

"Thank you Professor Stein." The sweetly smiled. "And here are tonight's honored students." There was silence in the vast room. "Well it's Black*Star."

Somewhere in the room –or ceiling- Black*Star cheered then leapt on stage.

"And…. Ophelia?" She sounded surprise.

Ophelia was just as surprised, but was pushed up to the stage before she could sneak out.

"Hmph, you don't deserve a crown" Black*Star grumbled, crossing arms.

Ophelia shrugged, the spotlight blinded her as she tried to look at the crowd. Clapping and cheering erupted.

'_This is very cliqued, like in the movies_.' She thought growing irritated by the cheering. '_Okay, something is going to happen, either there is a sadistic serial kill –cross out stein- in the crowd and is waiting, petting his precious hatchet or someone with a tape recorder of me saying 'I killed her, deal with it' and hooked it up for the whole school to hear.' _Those were two scenarios that went through Ophelia's head.

The lights went out, but a blinding spotlight was on Ophelia. "Oh crap."

* * *

**Ha! Cliff hanger! So what did ya think of Xavier? She's supposed to be a jerk and a player, in a weird way, that's how I pictured her. Also, I have no problems with people and their sexual interests. It doesn't bother me as long as I get food. About 70% of the school I go to, is either gay, bi, or experimenting. And the other 30% most likely doesn't care or just 'meh, oh look, they're serving spaghetti today!'….**

**Review or PM me…. No flames.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own soul eater.**


	15. Romeo's Distress

**Warning: Violence, blood, language, nudity.**

* * *

**Chapter 15: Romeo's Distress**

**"Life isn't all haha hehe" -Meera Syal-**

* * *

If I were an ordinary girl, with a social life, and bullied by the typical blonde girl, then it would've been very traumatizing for what is about to happened. Unfortunately, I'm not a normal teenager.

The whole room went dark making all the faces in below shadowed, then a bright white light encased me in it's hue. I wasn't crying and mumbling "You like me, you really do" like a Ferra Fawcett girl, but I was somewhat relived that there was no swimming pool behind me.

My ears perked up when I heard the silent 'creak', but I didn't bother to move. I think I know what Carrie White felt when she was on stage happy and smiling on stage, waving at her friends. But unlike Carrie, I didn't feel happy or couldn't find my few friends due to the blinding light. It was in slow motion, from the first droplets that trickled down my neck, to the cold splash that forced me to close my eyes and gasp. The familiar taste of salt and copper flooded into my mouth and dripped down into my dress –Thank God I wore black- as I stood in the middle of the spotlight. Opening my eyes, droplets of red dripped from my eyelashes and from the tips of my hair. My sleeves were soaked, as my fingers trickled a stream. Glancing down, I couldn't help but stifle a laugh, it looked like that time in the East Asian hospital when the doctors tried to conduct an illegal abortion, there was so much blood that day.

My silver eyes snapped up upon hearing the familiar voice of Xavier yelling, "What the fuck!?" and calling my name. The lights in the darkened room were slightly lite, just enough for me to see the faces of the whole school. Faces of shock, turned into amused smiles, laughter burst, like it was ticking bomb. I was half expecting to hear my thought's berating me 'I told you so', but I could only listen to their laughter.

"Ophelia." Xavier's aquarium blue eyes looked into mine, she was concerned. What was she concerned about? Well yeah, I was supposedly humiliated in front of the whole DWMA, but I wasn't complaining. "Come on." She tugged on my soaked arm, her white glove stained.

"Yeah, I'm hungry." My stomach rumbled, I forgot I didn't get a chance to have dinner, but oh well, I'm about to get food.

Allison joined my side, she had a white napkin patting above my eyes, staining its virgin color. The boy she danced with was with her. I noted that the crowd of meisters and weapons parted like that bible story when Moses parted the Red Sea, but instead of blue waves, there was waves of laughter and fingers pointing.

The mass white double doors opened, I felt the thin fingers of the timid pinkette brush my hair away from my sticky face. She was mumbling apologies. Reassuring her that it's okay, and she should join us for dinner. She seemed shock, why?

**_xXxXxXx_**

**-Normal POV-**

Death the Kid's mansion was closer than Ophelia's apartment. Ophelia, Allison, Crona and Xavier were all in the bathroom with the broken door knob. Each were talking above each other, quarrelling about who pulled the prank. Ophelia began stripping off her wardrobe. Each piece dropped with a heavy, splish, until she was only in her underclothes.

"Alright, you two can go find hot chocolate!" Xavier shooed Crona and Allison out. "Ask that cute lad with the blue eye's Allison!"

The door shut.

Crona was standing in the massive kitchen, she noticed that there was two of everything, two sinks, two stoves, two cup cabinets, on either side. Allison skipped around digging through the cupboard looking for hot chocolate.

"Who would be mean enough to do something like that?" The pinkette sniffled, she had one arm clasped over her chest and gripped her other arm. "Why?"

"Well, people are jerks!" Allison hummed. "Um, Hiro, I really don't want to boss you around but, you don't mind buying coco powder from the store? I can't find any." She turned to the boy with blue eyes.

"Yes my dear!" He ran out of the mansion, wanting the make the brown eyed girl proud.

"Come on! Lets go check on them!" Allison yanked Crona up the stairs. The pinkette was protesting against seeing a naked person. Allison just smiled and laughed.

"I'm surprise that some idiot pulled a Carrie on you." Xavier had the shower running. She was talking to her red stained friend. "Imma join you!" Xavier jumped in wearing her underwear.

Ophelia didn't budge once her friend began scrubbing a lemon scented shampoo through her hair. Her silver eyes glued only to the tub, where the red was draining. The red water disappeared down the drain along with the foamy red soap.

"Hey, don't look at the water. Keep your eyes up." Xavier mumbled. She was trying to get the dried substance out of the tangled black strands. "Don't look at the red water." The aquarium blue eyed girl knew why her friend stared at the bloodied water.

"Hey!" Allison banged on the door. "We're coming in." Two pairs of feet shuffled in.

"Where is-?" Crona squeaked once the missing girl popped her head from behind the shower curtain. "Wh-why are you in there!?"

"Washing my best friend's hair. What are you doing?" She smirked.

**_xXxXxXx_**

Xavier moved all her things from Death's mansion to Ophelia's small apartment. There was not a lot of space but they worked it out. Louisa stayed across the street with Allison since those two were into TV marathons and Doc slept on the couch in the small apartment. Where did Xavier sleep?

Silver eyes opened to meet the sight of the decorated ceiling. Her body was immobile, like something was wrapped tightly around her. Wishing it was her snake companions, she tried to pry the arm off from her shoulders only to get elbowed in the ribs.

"You're going to kill me before I get a chance to cook." Monotonously muttering she sighed.

"Ow!" Xavier rolled off the bed clutching her elbow. "Why'd you pinch me there!?"

"Come on, get up. There's an assembly going on today, we have to be there."

"Fiiiiine, I never get to sleep in!"

**_xXxXxXxX_**

There was a gathering at Death the Kid's home after the assembly with Lord Death. Only Kid's close friends showed up and his other friends from Ox's team. Everyone overcrowded the elaborate white couches each talking and enjoying snacks. Only two people from the group was missing, Crona, who insisted she was tired, and the loud blue haired ninja.

"Has anyone seen Black*Star?" Tsubaki asked worriedly.

On cue, Black*Star slammed open the front doors laughing. He was carrying two large boxes producing unusual clanking sounds.

"Hey guys! Your God brought some pretty cool things!" His eye's glittered with excitement, "Here ya go! Hope you all enjoy!" He slammed down the two boxes and pulled out a couple of clear bottles, one had a ginger ale looking liquid while the other was clear.

"What the hell! Take those back!" Kid shoved the bottles back in the box. "How the hell did you get a hold of alcohol!?"

"Long story, but it ended with me losing five bucks!"

"Well, we shouldn't let this go to waste." Soul smiled, until he was whacked with Maka's thick book. "Agh, alright, alright, you seem to hate having fun."

"What? I like having fun!? Right Tsubaki?" Maka flushed pink; she turned to her quiet friend. Who in return smiled and nodded. "See Soul, Tsubaki agrees with me!"

"Psh, come on Maka, just loosen up. Here, I'll give you the weaker stuff!" Black*Star tossed a beer can to the pig-tailed girl. "Try it! It won't kill you."

"Uhh?" Her green eyes glanced at all the people in the room. Each already had a can or bottle in their grasp was were sharing it among each other. She stared down at the can with the eccentric label. 'Death Beer'. "Hmm? Quite ironic name." She mumbled and opened the can. It smelled gross but she took a sip. "Ugh, it is gross..."

"Whoo, Go Maka!" Someone cheered on.

Kid was holding his own bottle, he was praying his father won't return home tonight. The doorbell rang. Hesitantly debating to either turn off all the lights or close the curtains he had no choice once a banging fist loudly beat his doors. Shaking his head he set down the alcoholic beverage and left to see who was making the ruckus. To his surprise it was Xavier and the dull girl, Ophelia, looking bored as usual. "Oh, hey" He opened the door wider.

"Left my charger here, nearly tore apart her apartment looking for it." Xavier laughed. "But then I remembered I left it here." She ran upstairs.

"Um, why don't you join us, while she gets her things? We're having a little gathering." Kid ushered the bored girl into the other room. Laughing and loud conversations erupted from the room. "Wow, these guys have no tolerance to alcohol." Kid mumbled.

"How delightful, a tea party?" Ophelia sighed, "Can't wait to join."

"You're teasing me right?" Kid sweat dropped, "Here let me get you a cup of tea." Kid pulled out a full bottle of tequila. "I know you drink, so don't say you don't."

She took the bottle and opened it with two fingers. "Pinky up?"

"How about cheers?" Kid lifted his bottle.

"To what?" She mumbled.

"To, uh, hopes in finding Asura." Kid clanked his glass bottle against the other's.

"Holy Fuck! You're having and damn party and didn't invite me?" Xavier stomped into the living room. "Looks like I'm too late, everyone is already drunk."

"Um actually we got started twenty minutes ago." Kid pointed out.

"What the hell? Really? Heh, these guys can't handle watered down beer? And what's this? Tequila? Psh, baby stuff. Where's the vodka?" Xavier hunted through the remaining bottles. "Fuck, this vodka brand is shit!"

Everyone in the room was slightly drunk, but the first time drinkers were already laughing away. It was obvious who the first timers were. Maka and Ox were patting each other's shoulders and laughing about nonsense. Black*Star and Soul were saying 'I love you bro'. Across the room Tsubaki and Kim were having a tear fest going.

"Philly, lets have rounds going!" Xavier pulled her friend to the kitchen table and took out six medium sized glasses, filling each to the rim. "Watch us Kid, we'll show you how to handle your drinks!"

"Are you sure you want to do this tonight?" Ophelia asked. "I have a bottle of Everclear back at home."

"This shit will have to do." Xavier slid three full glasses across the table. "Ready?"

"A drinking game? You ladies don't mind me joining?" Kid sat down with three similar cups and filling each. "Alright, how does this game work?"

"He called us ladies." Snickering at the young shinigami's remark Xavier slapped the table top, "Alright, how bout truth? Easier game than rounds, which only needs two people. But hell, you're here, we'll play truth." Xavier laughed. The others in the living room could hear laughter and stumbled in.

"Okay. You go first?" Kid motioned to the eager blue eyed girl.

"Okay, Ophelia!" Her aquarium blue eyes glittered with mischief. "Tell the truth. Did you, or did you not sleep with you know who? Come on, tell the truth!"

"Sleep with who?" Kid asked.

"And if I did?" Ophelia leaned close to Xavier with a smirk ghosting her expressionless face.

"Then I'll die proud knowing you did." She laughed, wiping away an imaginary tear. "Alright, now spill it."

Ophelia smirked slightly. She downed one glass in two gulps. "Alright, you're turn."

"Damn! I was hoping you'd answer! Now I'll never know!" She smacked the table and chuckled. "Taking notes Kid?"

"No, just observing. But let me watch what will happen next?"

"Xavier, is it true you lost fifteen hundred on a bet with that missy-bitch?" Ophelia hummed.

"That fucking bitch tricked me!" Xavier yelled. Then she knocked back her glass in one gulp. "I didn't lose the fifteen hundred… She just took it…"

"Alright, While she's in denial. Kid, I'll ask the question." Silver eyes snapped toward the young Death God's direction.

"Okay, but just to make things clear. If I don't answer the question I drink this whole glass?" He asked curiously.

"Yep, or if you deny." Xavier added.

"Your question." Ophelia paused. The group of drunken teenagers joined them in the kitchen, listening idly. "Do you keep a journal of some sort and keep track of each pair of breasts you see?" She said bluntly.

Kid could feel his face heat up. The eyes of his peers were on him, waiting for his reply. _'Hell, I'm not going to answer that._' Kid lifted up a glass and drank it slowly, feeling the bitterness sting the back of his throat. Xavier began laughing and refilled the empty glasses.

After thirteen rounds, Thirteen rounds! Kid was flat out wasted but refused to collapse first. His gold eyes were unfocused, and everyone else was just as drunk. Except two others.

"Okay. Kid is out. Me and Philly still stand." Xavier hollered with a snide smirk. "If me and her keep it up, you'll be here all night! So end of game!"

"S-so… uh…. Whaat…now?" Kid slurred.

"Hey, Black*Star. Let's play rounds." Xavier mischievously looked at the swaying ninja. "Come on, I bet I can beat ya!?"

"Heh, I carn beat ya….at ….. that!" He clumsily slipped into the chair across Xavier. "Let-s goooooo!"

Xavier didn't look like the alcohol was effecting her, yet. She smiled and laughed, no slurring or clumsiness took place. "Alright, who's engaging bets? Ninja Star Boy against the Sexy Me, come on ya drunk hippies!"

Money was tossed onto the table, the grouped hollered and cheered. "Come on Black*Star! You can do it!", "Yeah, remember the power of friendship bro!", "Who's Brack*Tsar?"

Ophelia placed herself into the living room rubbing her head. They were going to be there a while, so she decided to look for something good. There was minibar near the fireplace, which was untouched. "Must be Shinigami's stash." She muttered. Rummaging around she found something worth drinking. "Heh, who know Lord Death drank Everclear."

"You shouldn't be digging in my Dad's stuff." Kid walked in rubbing his head. One of the many perks of being a Shinigami, you don't stay drunk long. "He'll notice."

"And he won't notice the mountains of bottles and hung-over teenagers tomorrow?"

"Uh…" Kid sat on the couch. "You mentioned that particular drink earlier. Is it any good?"

"Yeah, your father must have one hell of a tolerance. The one I have is 151 proof." She poured two shots and handed one to Kid. "This one is 190 proof."

"Hmm?" Kid sniffed the drink. It was odorless and clear, just like water. "Alright." He took the whole shot and started coughing. "Th-this is strong!"

"Yeah, it's alright." Ophelia had no trouble swallowing the liquid. "Another?"

Kid nodded, trying to catch his breath. Xavier came stumbling in mumbling, "Whiskey and Vodka, not enough." She slurred. "I won." Patting her butt, there was money stuffed in the pockets. "Black*Star is out cold and- The good stuff!" She saw the bottle on the table. Quickly sobering up she took out a tiny coffee cup –from who knows where- and poured herself some. Sitting between Kid and Ophelia she sighed. "Yeap, I can't wait till you black out Philly." She whisper into her friend's ear, loud enough for the other to regard.

The horizon glowed a fiery orange and purple, illuminated the city in it's dark contrast colors. It was hot, blankets tangled around her and stuck to her sweaty figure. Sitting up, she felt her head throbbing. She tried to untangle herself from the excess blankets but when she grabbed the sheets, it felt more like an arm. '_Huh? Oh god, please tell me I didn't._' Looking down, she saw a body lying next to her, also tangled in the sheets. _'I'm going to kick her ass later.'_ Carefully unraveling the arms she gathered _most_ of her clothes and tip toed out of the room. The place was a mess, a big mess! Broken bottles, frames, and food scattered in the living room, among the remains were passed out teenagers snoring away.

"Xaiver, let's go." She whispered to her barely conscious friend. Slinging her over her shoulder she made the trip out of the house.

"You're going to kill me, huh?" Xavier garbled half asleep. Then she snickered, "You seriously needed to get laid."

"You're jerk sometimes you know that?" She dropped her friend and continued walking down the stone road. Xavier dragged herself behind the upset friend, grumbling.

**-Later-**

The sun was laughing in the cool morning sky. Lord Death was humming a little tune and walking to his mansion. The morning was going great, he found two dollars in his cloak, and sent Spirit home early to see his innocent daughter. The Death God wanted to see his well-behaved son and eat breakfast with him. Inserting the key, he opened the massive doors.

"Kid!" He happily called his son. Stepping on a pile of dirt he stopped and noticed the chaos. "KID!"

The young Death God shot up from his bed. His father's voice echoed through the large mansion, awakening the teenagers that were in the living room. The teens all peeked out and decided that the back door was now in style, each piling out. Including Liz and Patti.

"Huh?" Kid looked around his room. It was slightly messy with black clothes scattered about. Slowly getting out of bed he walked into the hall and looked down the stairs to see his father. "Y-yeah?"

"Boy, put some clothes on and get down here!" Shinigami shouted.

Kid didn't need to be told twice. He ran back into his room and threw wrinkled clothes. He was in big trouble.

"What is 'grounded'?" Kid asked his friends later that day. His head throbbed badly, the aspirin remedy didn't work. It was a terrible morning for him, he had to clean the whole place from top to bottom and get a lecture about teen drinking. Of course to young shinigami enjoyed cleaning and perfection, but having his father hover over him the entire time, telling him that he missed a spot or do it again, it was torture.

"It means you're supposed to stay home and don't leave the house." Soul snickered.

"Shit!" Running back home, he waved over his shoulder to his friends. It was the first time Kid was 'grounded'.

"Do you remember what happened last night?" Xavier stopped by at the Gallows Mansion that evening. "It was quite interesting."

"W-what are you talking about?" Kid was tired from cleaning all day but the memories of games and shots were still stirring in his skull.

"Nothing. Nothing. I just need my underwear back." Xavier stifled a laugh. "Come on, black and lacey? Got 'em?"

Kid's face went red, remembering last night's activities. "Y-ou don't seem like the type to wear, uh, black and l-lacy." He stuttered leading the entertained girl to his room. Xavier was behind Kid while trying not to burst in a fit of laughter.

"Y-yeah I…. I am." She bit down on her lip. '_Don't laugh, don't laugh, don't laugh!'_

Entering the shinigami's room, it was perfect. The bed was right across from the door, four pictures on one wall and four on the other. Two doors, possibly one is the restroom and closet, but that didn't matter.

"Why'd you put them there?" Xavier pointed at the undergarment on the dresser and a ruler hidden beneath it. "Please tell me you weren't being a perv and measuring them."

"Wh-what are you talking about?" Kid flushed even redder than before. "Th-they're just there. Sh-shut up!" He marched up to the dresser and snatched the garment. Dragging out a laughing Xavier he led her to the door. "Now go!"

"You haven't gave back my undies." She teased.

There was a moment of silence between the two as Kid handed the garment back. Before shutting the door he called out, "Those aren't yours, huh?"

Xavier smiled and waved as she jumped over the gate.

**_xXxXxXx_**

"I don't get how you can just hang around people who hurt you." Allison grumbled kicking over a tiny rock. "You let them do these things and you don't do anything about it."

Allison was sitting near the edge a ravine. There was a breeze that picked up a gentle cloud of dust. Both were on an assignment to search and destroy a certain corrupted fairy and immortal werewolf. For the time being they were waiting for the enemy to approach, Ophelia had to use a spell to hide their scents and erased their presence.

"I've told you before. I'm used to being taunted. It's nothing new, no one really gets to me." She muttered. Her head was aching, the sedatives no longer work, due to her body adjusting. Increasing the sedatives might be risky so she took no chances. No sleep for three days can put a toll after finally getting sleep from the Acute Insomnia. "There they are."

Down in the dry ravine, there was two figures. The sun blonde fairy was arguing with the immortal werewolf. Obviously the two didn't get along, but hell, they were sent to work together. Their voices echoed in the ravine, from cruel insults to cursing, it was hectic.

Allison whispered. "You let Xavier pick on you! Why do you suck up to her?"

"I don't 'suck up' to her." Ophelia muttered. She was too tired to argue with anyone. "Me and her have known each other since we were kids. Her pranks are ineffective to me nowadays."

"That's no excuse!" The brown haired girl raised her voice slightly. She clasped her hands over her mouth, eye's wide.

The two from down below stopped and searched their surroundings. There were only large boulders and dry vegetation along the edges, nothing too suspicious. "Thought I heard something." The immortal werewolf grunted. They both continued.

Ophelia held out her hand to Allison. Slowly taking her hand the younger girl transformed. "You're erratic." The silver eyed meister said. "Lets drop the conversation and continue it later."

Allison didn't respond.

"Alright." Ophelia sighed. She stood up and released the spell, but the werewolf didn't notice her presence. Instead the immortal ran into a giant boulder, destroying it.

Black*Star blew his cover, his way-of-the-assassin techniques were spoiled by his vitality. Now the ninja was against an immortal and crazy fairy. Not the perfect of combinations.

Having two powerful beings against an arrogant ninja couldn't get any better. First off, Black*Star jumped from his hiding place before the werewolf destroyed it and announced that he would kill them both in one stroke. Then he was kicked in the groin by pointy fairy boots then told him to go away. Now the ninja is on the ground while the corrupted fairy is pulling on his hair. Could it get any worse?

She ran up from behind the unsuspecting werewolf and stabbed the long blade through his chest. Directing her soul wavelength through the silver shaft, Ophelia was able to shock the immortal man and fry his chest. While the man was heaving she took the opportunity too resonate souls with her partner. Only, Allison wasn't cooperating.

"Allison, you can hate me later, so if you don't mind resonating souls, that would be nice." Ophelia muttered. The werewolf was getting back up. "Or you can hate my corpse, whatever works for you."

"Heh, neat trick. Now watch how a man does it." He began chanting then summoned pillars of ice. Each tip of the pillars were sharp and hit with accuracy. Allison cried out to her meister, but the man cut her off, "Ha, and how were you able to take me down? I forget." He mocked.

"You mutt." Ophelia mumbled. There was ice pillars in her right arm and through her leg. Blood trickled down and touch the parched dirt. Using the three bladed weapon she broke to ice away.

"Are you okay?" Allison worriedly ask.

Ignoring her partner, Ophelia pulled out her spell book with the distinct face and sighed. "Well, I hope you enjoyed your immortality." She stuck the silver staff into the ground and swiped her hand over the rotting pages. Flurries of vines emerged from the book and scattered aiming for their mark. The vines surrounded their target and shot through the werewolf's flesh.

He laughed, "You can't kill me." Sharp white teeth glistened in the sun as he spread a devious smirk. "I'm immortal." He laughed menacingly, "Maybe a Death God can kill me but an unawaken witch like you has no chance!"

"I don't need to be a Death God to kill an immortal" She summoned a black vine from the book, "I'm sure you've heard of the Necronomicon, right? You know, the book that is the law of the dead." There was a sly smirk on her lips, "Termination process. Decompose." The vines began to turn black and sizzle into the dark flesh.

He groaned as his flesh was scorching then he cried in pain when the black vine pierced his chest. Before the vine could impale his heart a loud triumph call was heard.

"Yahoooo!" Black*Star broke through the vines with his sword. "I'll be the one to kill you!"

"Hey, thanks shrimp." The man smiled wider as he brushed vines off his burnt flesh. "But now I'm going to kill the both of you."

From above, Ophelia was snatched up by claws and yanked skyward. Her weapon was left sticking in the dirt. "Don't transform!"

"Oh this is my fault, If I wasn't mad then we would've beaten them." Allison whined. She was given instructions not to transform. She wouldn't be able to defend herself from an immortal werewolf or a crazy fairy if she were human. "Meeeh, what do I do?"

In the sky, the crazed fairy, Lilith, was having a blast tossing the dull girl around. Ramming her into stone formations and into tall cactus, it was not enough to quench the blood thirsty fairy. "Alright, I'm going to have more fun with you!" She began laughing.

Ophelia slowly rose to her hands and knees, blood dripped from her face with long thorns and the grinding of broken ribs sent shockwaves of pain. No matter the agony, she remained expressionless, it surprised the fairy. Spitting the blood out like it was just snot, she stood up tall and placed her hands in her coat pocket.

"Tch, come on! I broke bones! Probably your skull." Lilith hissed. She charged at the girl with her razor sharp nails outstretched.

Standing motionless, she waited for her opponent to get closer. It was the longest two seconds, but once the fairy was arm's length, a firearm was pulled out and cocked at the throat. The sound ricocheted throughout the dry valley.

"Wha-a-a?" Blood trickled down Lilith's throat. "Th-ats just a… a… normal…. Gun…." Spurting up blood, she fell to her knees. "Ho-o-w?"

"This is just a prototype." Ophelia looked the gun over, admiring its silver frame reflecting the yellow sunlight. "You'll be the first to hear and fell this, so listen closely." She kneeled down to meet eyelevel. "The DWMA has relied too long on their weapons. Humans who transform into weapons, brilliant of course. But only meisters can use them. What about the non-meisters? There is a large army, full of men and women who are non meisters. What would they do if they were attacked by a witch or corrupted soul? Normal bullets are useless."

The corrupted fairy gagged and choked on her blood.

Ophelia pulled a bullet from her pocket. "This little bullet is infused with Medusa's experimental research. The black blood." She put the bullet back in her pocket and cocked the gun. "Your soul is mine, Lilith."

* * *

**Sorry if this whole chapter is random mess, but hell, I wanted to add nonsense. Anyways. If you're wondering about Kid and perversion through symmetry…. I believe Death the Kid has a fetish about symmetrical female parts (honhonhon)….. So yeah…**

**Hiatus! I will be on Hiatus until winter break starts****… Which is in two and half weeks…. So please wait… But I'd love to hear from you readers and your opinions….**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.**


End file.
